


Карас в серебре

by Doc_Rebecca, Tostermeister



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rebecca/pseuds/Doc_Rebecca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tostermeister/pseuds/Tostermeister





	1. Chapter 1

Ищет везде, Эпикид, по горам с увлеченьем охотник зайца иль серны следов. Инею, снегу он рад.  
Если б, однако, сказали ему: «Видишь, раненый насмерть зверь здесь лежит», он такой легкой добычи б не взял.  
  
…Так  и любовь моя: рада гоняться она за бегущим. Что же доступно — того вовсе не хочет она.

_Каллимах_

**ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ**

**_Глава 1. Ричард Окделл_ **

* * *

Чесночный запах из миски с похлёбкой был отвратителен. За неделю пути он пропитал всё, от обивки кареты до одежды, забил ноздри, осел горьким и жирным налётом на языке. В доме Ворона тоже частенько пахло чесноком — то из кухни, то из-под навеса во дворе, где в тёплые вечера ужинала прислуга, — но если прежде этот запах даже чем-то нравился  Ричарду, теперь его мутило от омерзения. И всё-таки надо заставить себя поесть. Понадобятся силы — если не для побега, то хотя бы для того, чтоб перепрыгнуть через корабельный борт и покончить со всем. Багряные земли не получат герцога Окделла — да, он заслужил месть, и Алва в своём праве, — но лучше умереть свободным, чем жить в рабстве. Говорят, утопающие почти сразу теряют сознание. Эр Август обещал, что яд подействует безболезненно и быстро. Только бы Рокэ не страдал… а может, он всё-таки выживет? Он же сильный. Но что тогда будет с Катари и со всеми остальными? Пятьдесят человек, пятьдесят… святой Алан, не могу больше!  
  
Ричард отдёрнул ложку от судорожно сжавшихся губ, уронил её в миску и зажмурился. Похлёбка выплеснулась на штаны, и чесночный запах, словно издеваясь, стал острей — от этого сделалось совсем худо, и он громко задышал раскрытым ртом, надеясь подавить рвотные спазмы. Рядом послышался сдавленный смешок. Задыхаясь от тошноты и злости, Ричард раскрыл глаза и увидел довольную ухмылку стражника — мерзавец явно наслаждался унижением герцога Окделла, и этого нельзя было оставить так, просто нельзя! Забыв о страхе перед головорезами Алвы, Ричард поддался гневному порыву и вдруг швырнул миску прямо в глумливое лицо. Смех оборвался вскриком. Стражник вскочил, едва не стукнувшись головой о верх кареты, заорал что-то на своём проклятом языке и схватил Ричарда за шиворот. Его чёрная рубашка промокла насквозь, в воротнике застряли кусочки овощей, а нижняя губа сочилась кровью — её рассекло острым краем миски. Драться в такой тесноте было невозможно, да и связанные ноги Ричарда почти не давали опоры, но он всё же успел отвесить гнусному насмешнику пару тумаков. Дверца кареты стремительно распахнулась.  
  
— Карьярра! Лопе!   
  
Хуан схватил окровавленного стражника за плечи, вытащил его наружу, что-то сердито гаркнул, и у кареты началась перебранка — сквозь полуоткрытую дверцу Ричард видел, как стражник продолжает орать, потрясая сжатыми кулаками. Впрочем, всё кончилось быстро. После очередной реплики Хуана стражник опустил руки, что-то злобно прошипел в сторону Ричарда, развернулся и ушёл прочь, на ходу срывая с себя изгаженную рубашку. Хуан вернулся в карету, и подобрал миску.  
  
— Ещё раз устроите что-то такое, герцог, будете сидеть голодным, — хмуро сказал он. — А сегодня точно без ужина обойдётесь — может, поумней станете.   
  
Ричард вновь задохнулся от ярости, но сказать ничего не успел — Хуан уже хлопнул дверцей. Через некоторое время, когда запах разлившейся похлёбки стал уже совершенно невыносимым, появился новый стражник с ведром воды и охапкой веток — он прибрался и сел напротив Ричарда, поглядывая на него с явственной злобой. Снаружи послышались крики, щёлканье кнутов, и отряд снова двинулся в путь. Ричард молча смотрел в пол — тошнота почти отпустила его, хотя есть по-прежнему не хотелось, а выходка с миской теперь казалась младенческой глупостью. В голове вновь закружили мысли об Алве, Катари и собственной жизни, которой, судя по всему, вскоре предстоял бесславный конец… но страшно уже не было — только хотелось, чтобы конец этот пришёл как можно скорее.  
  
К ночи жара спала, дышать сделалось легче. Верный своему слову Хуан принёс в карету лишь кружку воды, и Ричард жадно выпил её, испытав даже что-то вроде благодарности: в конце концов, он действительно сам уничтожил свой обед, а пить после чеснока хотелось чудовищно. Стражник сводил его в кусты на ночь — справляться с потребностями тела под его взглядом было мерзко, но за неделю Ричард привык к этому ежедневному унижению. Он торопливо осматривался, пытаясь понять, куда его завезли. Какая-то степь — редкая трава, негустые заросли колючего кустарника, в небе мерцают по южному крупные звезды. Сколько же ещё дней пройдёт в пути, и чем этот путь закончится? И всё-таки — жив ли эр Рокэ?.. Мысли вновь свернули на привычную колею, в горле заклубилась тошнота. Ричард, неловко переступая спутанными ногами, добрался до кареты и лёг — ему хотелось заснуть и забыться хотя бы ненадолго.  
  
Снаружи шуршал стражник, расстилая у кареты попону, слышалось тихое потрескивание, голоса и бренчание гитары — кэналлийцы, как обычно, собрались в кружок у костра. Кто-то негромко затянул песню, и Ричард почувствовал, как глаза наполняются постыдной влагой. Он сердито помотал головой, свернулся в клубок, надеясь задремать, но сон не шёл. Уже давно смолкла песня, кэналлийцы разошлись на ночлег, и в лагере наступила полная тишина, а Ричард всё лежал и лежал, глядя в темноту. Опять стало жарко. Он подумал, что, наверное, стоит снять и колет, и даже рубашку — думать о приличиях  в его положении было бы просто смешно — и вдруг услышал тихий скрип.  
  
Дверца кареты приоткрылась. В слабом свете луны мелькнула тень. Сперва Ричард не испугался — по ночам стражники частенько проверяли, не пытается ли он развязать веревки на ногах, — однако уже через пару секунд ему стало ясно, что на сей раз это вовсе не проверка. Тень бесшумно скользнула вперёд. Нижнюю челюсть Ричарда обхватили мозолистые пальцы, в невольно приоткрывшийся рот с силой втолкнули комок ткани. Ричард забился, попробовал выплюнуть кляп, и тут же получил удар в живот, который на несколько секунд лишил его дыхания. В проёме двери появилась вторая тень. Сквозь пелену ужаса и удушья Ричард разглядел двоих стражников: одним был тот, что охранял карету, а при виде второго его прошиб горячий пот — это оказался тот самый Лопе, которому Ричард повредил лицо. Мерзавец явился отомстить за обиду! Ричард рванулся, но Лопе схватил его за горло и опрокинул назад.  


— Что, дрянь северная, страшно стало? — выдохнул он на талиг, ухмыляясь распухшим ртом. — Сейчас мы тебя враз почтению обучим!  
  
Его сообщник что-то пробормотал по своему, нагнулся, и на губы Ричарда поверх кляпа легла широкая лента. Лопе затянул её узлом, больно защемив волосы — теперь Ричард не мог даже мычать, он лишь беспомощно дёргался, пока ему связывали руки. Стражники, тяжело дыша, остановились над ним. Они о чём-то переговаривались — первый то и дело тыкал пальцем в Ричарда, второй поначалу злобно огрызался, но потом задумался, кивнул с гнусной усмешкой и вдруг начал развязывать свой кожаный пояс. Первый взял Ричарда за плечи и, кряхтя от натуги, перевернул его лицом вниз. Ощутив на лодыжках хватку чужих рук, Ричард вдруг с пронзительной ясностью понял: эти скоты не желают оставлять следы на его лице, и… святой Алан, помоги!! Он вновь забился, пытаясь вырваться, захрипел, отчаянно напряг руки в надежде порвать путы. Ничего не помогало. Отвратительные наглые лапищи приподняли его, стянули вниз штаны, над головой послышались смешки и оживлённое бормотание. Потом голые ягодицы обжёг шлепок. Ричард обмер от стыда, рванулся прочь, но проклятый Лопе хмыкнул и придавил ему шею коленом, а другой стражник всем весом осел на ноги. Раздался свист, и кожу рассёк первый удар ремня.  
  
…Боль была не сильной — в тесноте кареты Лопе просто не мог достаточно размахнуться — но Ричард почувствовал вдруг, как что-то умирает в нём, умирает безвозвратно и в муках. Удары сыпались один за другим. Тело жгло, саднило, из глаз катились позорные слёзы, сердце стучало так, словно готово было разорваться. Лопе вновь что-то пробормотал. После небольшой паузы сообщник ответил ему — растерянно и, кажется, с испугом. Сознание Ричарда мутилось — он не различал слов, слышал лишь тихий прерывистый шум. Потом тяжесть с ног исчезла. Заскрипели разрезаемые веревки, спущенные до середины бёдер штаны дёрнули ещё ниже, и сверху вдруг навалилась новая тяжесть — она была огромной, страшной, омерзительно горячей и пахла чесноком.  
  
Ричард не понимал, что с ним делают — даже когда шею опалило жаркое зловонное дыхание, а между ног вонзилось угловатое колено. Он просто ослеп и оглох от ужаса: вокруг сомкнулась непроницаемая чёрная тьма, голову с силой потянуло куда-то вниз, связанные руки заледенели. Потом тьму прорезал багровый луч осознания и ненависти. Ричард потянулся навстречу этому лучу, тело его свела судорога, затем мышцы распрямились как пружины, и ему удалось сбросить насильника с себя. Послышался грохот, за ним ругательства. Ричард бешено заколотил ногами, попал во что-то, услышал вопль и забился на сиденье с безумным отчаянием гибнущего животного. Стражники орали наперебой, карета тряслась, скрипя рессорами, где-то хрустнуло стекло — а потом какофонию звуков неожиданно прервал топот и новый вопль, полный изумления и ярости.  


Кто-то подхватил Ричарда под мышки и выволок из кареты. Вокруг толпились кэналлийцы с факелами, визжал Лопе, которому заломили локти назад, что-то со всхлипами бормотал второй стражник. Визг Лопе оборвался — бледный, разъярённый Хуан ударил его кулаком в лицо. Кто-то из кэналлийцев торопливо рассек путы на руках Ричарда, натянул на него штаны и вытащил кляп. Потом попытался влить ему в рот немного касеры. Жгучий напиток обжёг горло, Ричард закашлялся, потряс головой. Кэналлиец подтащил его обратно к карете, усадил, заставив  опереться спиной на колесо. Рядом появился Хуан, что-то отрывисто спросил, но слова его не достигали сознания Ричарда, который будто плавал в мутном темном киселе. Внезапно раздался крик, кто-то упал, покатился по земле. Сквозь слой «киселя» Ричард увидел бегущего сломя голову Лопе — стражник умудрился как-то расшвырять своих собратьев, и побежал в темноту, где ржали перепуганные лошади. Кэналлийцы всей кучей погнались за ним. Хуан подскочил, вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и кинулся следом. Гулко ахнул выстрел, потом второй, лошадиное ржание стало громче, смешалось с отчаянными криками. Звуки медленно отдалялись, затихали — и через несколько секунд Ричард внезапно осознал, что остался у кареты в одиночестве.  
  
Он с трудом встал на ноги. Не понимая, зачем и куда идёт, сделал пару шагов — и пошёл, шатаясь, оступаясь на ухабах, путаясь в траве. Вокруг было темно и пусто. Где-то вдали вспыхивали отблески факелов, невнятно шумели голоса, но Ричард не видел и не слышал ничего, кроме тьмы. Чувств в нём почти не осталось, лишь боль в избитом теле, ужасный, неумолимый стыд и облепивший горло вкус чеснока. Тьма словно звала Ричарда к себе, уговаривая растаять, раствориться, никогда больше не существовать — и этот тихий ласковый зов вдруг показался ему самым прекрасным, самым правильным, что было в его жизни. Да, так и следует. Не существовать, не быть больше — просто исчезнуть. Кто может помочь в этом? Создатель? Леворукий и его твари? Да кто угодно, только бы… Ричард, не останавливаясь, поднял голову, посмотрел в равнодушное чёрное небо — по щекам скатывались тёплые слёзы, и всё тело трепетало от отчаянной, безмолвной мольбы.

Его дрожь вдруг словно передалась земле. Степь загудела, затряслась — это не был шум погони, такие звуки не могли издать ни люди, ни животные — каменно-тяжкий гул, похожий на гул взбесившихся камней у Барсова Озера. Ричард замер, встряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он вдруг испугался, как в детстве, когда однажды, удрав от капитана Рута, отправился к озеру, чтобы нарвать ирисов для сестры. Айри опять хворала, и на прогулки её не пускали. Но до озера Ричард не дошёл. Что-то словно позвало его издалека — он побрёл вдоль Скального ручья и опомнился только у Камня Окделлов. Позеленевшие кабаньи морды смотрели на него задумчиво и грустно. Ричарду показалось, что его звали именно они — он подошёл, коснулся одной — и понял вдруг, что зов несётся из толщи серого камня... Тогда он кинулся бежать со всех ног и даже отцу не рассказал о призвавших его голосах Скал. Сейчас бежать было некуда. Ричард вновь прислушался к подземному гулу. Каким странно знакомым он кажется — словно эхо того незабытого зова…может, на этот зов всё-таки надо ответить? Он дёрнулся и шагнул вперёд.  
  
Земля внезапно ушла из-под ног. Гул стал невыносимо громким, небо и степь завертелись волчком, мигнули и погасли звёзды. Герцог Окделл, Повелитель Скал и изгнанный собственным эром оруженосец, успел лишь взмахнуть руками и вскрикнуть — он полетел куда-то вниз, и тьма, довольно вздохнув, сомкнулась над его головой.

* * *  
  


…Щёку что-то покалывало — должно быть, вылезшее из подушки перо. Как он умудрился заснуть, и куда делись Йоганн с Норбертом, ведь только же были здесь? Надо ещё раз поблагодарить их за бальзам — отличное снадобье, рука совершенно не болит… а вот голова — ужас! Не стоило ложиться за пару часов до церемонии… святой Алан, церемония, надо срочно вставать!  
  
Дикон вскочил, как сумасшедший. Несколько секунд он стоял, пытаясь открыть глаза, но на голову камнем давила боль, а ресницы будто склеились. Он испуганно пощупал лоб и вздрогнул, обнаружив огромную шишку. Это ещё откуда?! Глаза всё не желали открываться — пришлось их как следует потереть. Дик поморгал, разгоняя остатки сонной одури, и замер, приоткрыв рот. Он даже вскрикнуть не мог, только громко и торопливо дышал, испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам. Разрубленный Змей, что за наваждение?!  
  
Комнаты, которую он за полгода изучил вдоль и поперёк, не было — ни узкой кровати, ни окна, ни Эсператии на столе. Дик стоял в каком-то овраге, узком и длинном: склоны его поросли чахлой зеленовато-жёлтой травой, под лучами солнца влажно блестела жирная глина. По дну оврага протекал извилистый ручеек, вода негромко журчала, обегая камни. Дик покосился на здоровенный серый валун. Похоже, именно к нему он приложился лбом, падая в этот самый овраг… а он точно упал — или его сюда столкнули. Вон, одежда вся в глине. Хорошо ещё голова уцелела… ой. Одежда. Одежда?!  
  
Дик с ужасом дёрнул себя за воротник, пробежался пальцами по серебряным крючкам и манжетам. Унарская форма исчезла — вместо неё был колет в сине-чёрных цветах, чёрные же штаны, и сапоги, каких у него отродясь не водилось: остроносые, блестящие, явно из дорогой телячьей кожи. Колет, кажется, тоже стоил недёшево, а уж кружева, которые так фривольно торчали из рукавов… Он одет, как последний навозник, хуже, чем Эстебан! Что происходит? И… святой Алан, сине-чёрный! Это же… такое сочетание в Талигойе носит только дом Алва, кто и зачем напялил на Дика одежду в цветах его кровника?!  
  
Дикон пошатнулся и осел на мокрый песок. Голова нещадно болела и кружилась, дыхание перехватывало, но хуже всего было ощущение полнейшей растерянности. Что это, сон, бред, какое-то колдовство, в конце концов? Наверное, бред. Говорят, крысиные укус бывают ядовиты, ведь эти твари даже трупами не брезгают, может быть, дело в этом? Он поднёс к глазами правую руку и вскрикнул. От кровавой ранки со следами ожога — как же было больно прижигать её, но Окделлы умеют терпеть, так что он справился достойно — остался лишь тонкий бледный шрам. Дик помял его пальцами. Похоже, рану вскрывал лекарь — разрез слишком ровный для просто следа от зубов. Когда? Никакие снадобья не могут заживить так скоро, тут нужно время, и не меньше нескольких месяцев… Значит, всё-таки бред.  
  
— Я или сплю, или сошёл с ума.

Дик снова вздрогнул — таким живым и испуганным показался ему собственный голос. Во сне и даже в бреду звуки были совсем другими. Отец когда-то говорил: избавить от ночного кошмара может громкий крик, попытка вскочить, либо боль. Надо сейчас же что-то такое попробовать.  
  
Он принялся щипать себя за руки, встал, пробежался вдоль ручья, завопил во всё горло. Ничего не помогало — только от глинистых склонов отразилось эхо, а из-за одного камня вспорхнула, трепеща крыльями, мелкая птичка. Дик, внезапно обессилев, плюхнулся на ближайший валун. С каждой секундой он всё чётче понимал, что это не сон и не бред — ощущения были слишком обыденными. Хотелось есть и пить, чесалась шея под кружевом воротника, промокшие штаны неприятно липли к телу, макушку ощутимо припекало солнце. Дик пошёл к ручью, напился и умыл потное лицо. Стало немного полегче — и почему-то ещё страшней. Он беспомощно оглянулся и вновь закричал, срываясь на хрип.  
  
— Эй! Э-ээй!  
  
— Сударь, вам нужна помощь?  
  
Дик подскочил и задрал голову. С края оврага свесился незнакомец — сквозь золотые полосы солнечных лучей было видно лишь темноволосую голову. Человек говорил на талиг, но с акцентом, который Дику знаком не был — мягким, каким-то напевным.  
  
— Вы ранены? Можете подняться или лучше мне спуститься к вам?  
  
— Я… я могу.  
  
Растерянный Дик ещё раз огляделся и, решившись, полез вверх по склону. Глина громко чавкала, облепляя его сапоги, пятная рыжими кляксами ладони и ткань штанов. Уже почти в конце пути он вдруг подумал, что при нём даже оружия никакого нет, и если это действительно не сон, то, возможно… но незнакомец уже протянул ему руку. Дик вцепился в тёплые пальцы и перелез через осыпающийся край оврага. Голова опять закружилась — нежданный помощник тотчас подставил Дику плечо.  
  
— Обопритесь, сударь… вот так. Можете стоять?  
  
— Могу. Благодарю вас, сударь.  
  
Дик посмотрел по сторонам — и окончательно уверился, что разум его оставил. Вокруг, куда ни глянь, простиралась степь: выжженная солнцем трава, незнакомые мелкие цветы алого и жёлтого цвета, редкий кустарник. Через степь пролегал широкий тракт, на котором стояла пара крытых повозок, запряжённых толстыми мохноногими лошадьми. Вдали синели горы. У передней повозки теснились люди, Дик различил и мужчин, и женщин — у одной были ослепительно рыжие волосы. Может, это гогани? Дик их никогда не встречал, им ведь в Талигойе жить нельзя… а в Талигойе ли он вообще? Судя по пейзажу, какой-то южный край. Если это всё-таки не сон.

— Сударь, попейте-ка. Не хочу вас обидеть, но мне кажется, что вы вот-вот свалитесь без чувств.  
  
Напиток в потертой кожаной фляге оказался горьким и жгучим, но от него и впрямь прояснилось в голове. Касера — отличная вещь… касера? Точно, она — Наль рассказывал об этом крепком вине. Но Дик его не пробовал — откуда же ему знаком вкус?  
  
— Ну как, лучше?  
  
— Лучше, сударь. Благодарю вас.

  
Дик с признательностью посмотрел на незнакомца. Тот немного походил на военного — короткие волосы, лихо закрученные усы, на перевязи шпага и пара кинжалов. Но платье какое-то незнакомое, Дикон никогда не видел таких широченных панталон и забавной остроконечной шапки… ну и пусть, зато лицо добродушное и в глазах явно читается сочувствие.  
  
— Так что с вами стряслось? — спросил незнакомец. — Заблудились, отстали от своих? Лошадь понесла? Вы точно не ранены?  
  
Град вопросов, ни на один из которых ответа не находилось, окончательно загнал Дика в тупик. Он растерянно посмотрел на своего собеседника, и тот ободряюще улыбнулся.  
  
— Простите моё любопытство, сударь. Я просто хочу помочь — вижу, что вы в беде. Молодые дворяне не путешествуют в одиночестве и безоружными. Может, на ваш отряд напали разбойники? Хотя странно — здесь их вроде бы не водится…  
  
— Здесь? А где — здесь? — решился наконец спросить Дикон. Во взгляде незнакомца мелькнуло изумление.  
  
— Вы не знаете, где находитесь?  
  
Дик покачал головой.  
  
— Да… похоже, с вами и впрямь случилось несчастье. Вы в Талиге, сударь, провинция Эпинэ — отсюда примерно день пути до границы с Алатом… вам дурно?  
  
Дик, задыхаясь, вцепился в чужое плечо. Если это не сон, и если этот человек не лжёт, то значит, Ричарда каким-то образом увезли из Лаик… но как? Опоили чем-то и похитили? Скорее всего. Иного и быть не может — он не помнит ни дороги, ни людей, не помнит ничего. Значит, слуги в Лаик подлили ему какого-то зелья, а потом... Но кому и зачем понадобилось похищать герцога Окделла, да ещё и в канун Фабианова дня? Кардинал! Наверняка это дело рук Дорака — эр Август сказал, что мерзавец запретил Людям Чести оказывать Дику покровительство, наверняка кто-то из этих благородных дворян воспротивился такой подлости, и тогда кардинал решился окончательно погубить репутацию Повелителя Скал. Исчезновение Дика наверняка представлено, как побег или чего похуже… Надо срочно возвращаться в Олларию! Сколько же времени прошло?  
  
— Сударь, а какой сегодня день? — пробормотал Дик, всё ещё задыхаясь.  
  
— Ничего себе… Сударь, не волнуйтесь так. Нынче у нас двенадцатое ВесеннихМолний… или тринадцатое. Нет, двенадцатое, точно.  
  
Молнии. Молнии? Фабианов день приходится на Весенние Скалы, на третье число. Его что, похитили больше месяца назад?! Где он был всё это время?!  
  
— А год у нас триста девяносто восьмой, на всякий слу… сударь?!  
  
Усатое лицо и остроконечная шляпа незнакомца растаяли во мгле. Колени Дикона ослабели — он повалился на жёсткую траву и потерял сознание.  
  


***  
  


Пахло пылью и чем-то удушливо сладким, слышался негромкий стук, скрип, всё вокруг мерно покачивалось. Дик открыл глаза и увидел тёмный потолок в переплетенье деревянных реек. Что за комната… нет, не комната. Повозка — поэтому всё так качается. Его куда-то везут. Куда? Он рывком сел, по привычке хватаясь за бок, но отцовского кинжала, конечно же, не было. Сбоку раздался шелест и тихонько зажурчал женский голосок. К губам Дика поднесли глиняную кружку с прохладной водой.  
  
— Опомнились, сударь? Ну, слава Андию. Вы уж простите, что мы, можно сказать, силой потащили вас с собой, но нам надо добраться до города засветло, а вы никак не желали приходить в чувство. Не оставлять же вас было на дороге.  
  
Давешний усач подсунул Дику под спину что-то мягкое. Дик огляделся. Он сидел на полу повозки, вернее — на обтянутой старым холстом перине. Вокруг громоздились баулы и сундуки, на одном горела масляная лампа под мутным стеклянным колпачком. С задней стенки таращились какие-то рожи — Дик даже на секунду испугался и вздрогнул, но почти сразу же понял, что это маски. Рядом засмеялась женщина. Её рыжие волосы переливались в свете лампы, как шёлк, тёмные глаза таинственно блестели. Женщина вдруг протянула руку и погладила Дика по голове. Дикон смутился донельзя, покраснел и беспомощно взглянул на усача — тот улыбнулся.  
  
— Давайте всё-таки познакомимся, сударь, — сказал он. — Моё имя Фламинио — Фламинио Торелли, вольный гражданин славного города Фельпа. На подмостках же меня зовут Капитаном, если вам любопытно.  
  
На подмостках… Дик вновь поглядел на маски, потом на пёстрый наряд женщины и вдруг понял, с кем судьба его столкнула. Актёры, конечно же — странствующая труппа, знаменитые фельпские комедианты. Отец рассказывал про таких — в Надор они не забредали, но в год свадьбы Фердинанда Оллара он видел одно представление в столице. Матушка пресекала подобные рассказы, считая актерство противной Создателю ересью, поэтому Дик знал очень мало… Он посмотрел на Фламинио Торелли с восторгом, и тот вдруг весело ему подмигнул.  
  
— Что же до прекрасной дамы, которая так прельстилась вашей юностью, то её зовут Симоной Конти. Или же Кораллиной — она предпочитает своё сценическое имя.  
  
— Кораллина — это чудесно. Звенит, как бубенчики в лошадиной гриве, — протянула женщина с тем же певучим акцентом, что и Фламинио. — А тебя как звать, миленький?  
  
Окончательно растерявшийся Дик уставился на насмешницу, приоткрыв рот. Он в жизни не слыхивал, чтобы женщина из простонародья говорила подобным образом с дворянином. Впрочем, такая красавица… и она явно не хочет оскорбить — вон как ласково улыбается. Дик сглотнул и неловко пробормотал:  
  
— Ричард.  
  
— Северянин, как я и думала, — красавица облизнулась, точно кошечка, и Дик потупил глаза. — Ричард… а дальше?  
  
— Мне кажется, что наш гость пока не готов сообщить нам о себе больше, — сказал вдруг Фламинио. — Так что, дорогая, давай пока удовлетворимся этим. Вы ведь позволите обращаться к вам просто по имени, сударь?  
  
Он добавил что-то на своём певучем языке, и рыжеволосая Симона кивнула. Дик тоже кивнул и посмотрел на своего спасителя с благодарностью. Он действительно не был готов представиться с полным именем и титулом — дело было даже не в том, что герцогу Окделлу не пристало находиться в обществе комедиантов, а в том… Он замер на середине мысли. Последние слова, сказанные Фламинио перед тем, как Дикон свалился в постыдный обморок, громыхнули в голове, как грозовой раскат. Триста девяносто восьмой! Как такое возможно?!  
  
— Сударь… — прошептал Дик. Актёр, мигом посерьёзнев, нагнулся к нему поближе. — Простите, я не ослышался тогда? Сейчас действительно девяносто восьмой год? Это правда?  
  
Симона Конти широко раскрыла глаза. Фламинио нахмурился.  
  
— Чистая правда. Ричард, вы разрешите задать вам вопрос? Какое время вы помните последним?  
  
— Весну девяносто седьмого, — глухо ответил Дик. Перед глазами его мелькали лица унаров, красная физиономия Свина, мягкий взгляд мэтра Шабли… Немыслимо. Кто же, кто та Закатная тварь, что сожрала целый год его жизни?! Куда делись воспоминания об этом годе? Как он оказался на окраине страны, отчего одет в цвета враждебного дома, что с ним вообще произошло?. А матушка и сёстры, что с ними? Они вообще живы?!  
  
— Мне надо вернуться в… домой, — Дик вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не произнести слово «Надор». — Срочно. Вы можете мне помочь, сударь? Я отблагодарю, Честью клянусь. Я…  
  
— Да не волнуйтесь так. И все же называйте меня Фламинио — так много проще, — фельпец похлопал Дика по плечу. — Конечно, мы поможем. Кстати, я наверное, понимаю, что случилось с вами — лекари говорят, что наши воспоминания хранятся в голове, а ваш лоб выглядит так, словно в него копытом заехали. Но я слыхал, что такие болезни со временем проходят. И хорошо уже то, что вы не забыли своего имени и где ваш дом.  
  
Дика передёрнуло — и впрямь, если думать так, он отделался ещё довольно легко. Но что же всё-таки с ним происходило весь этот год?  
  
— К вечеру мы доберемся до Илна — это городишко у самой границы. Там можно будет купить лошадь и нанять слугу на время пути. Деньгами я вас ссужу…  
  
— Не нужно! — Дик торопливо ощупал фамильный перстень — тот был на своем месте, слава Создателю. Придётся заложить… ужасно, и потом ещё надо будет вернуться, чтобы выкупить. Но иного пути нет. Он не может пользоваться добросердечием этого человека, даже если и потом разыщет его, чтобы вернуть долг.  
  
Фламинио проследил за его движением, на миг приподнял брови и кивнул.  
  
— Ну, будем надеяться, что в городишке сыщется ювелир. Впрочем, на месте узнаем. Пока я бы посоветовал вам поспать. Идёт?  
  
— Идёт, — согласился Дик и послушно лёг.  
  
От перины пахло овечьей шерстью. Над головой тихо переговаривались актеры, снизу доносился мерный скрип колёс. Может быть, во сне он увидит хоть что-то из забытого прошлого… Дик вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Сны, увы, не пришли к нему — когда Фламинио бережно разбудил Дика, в памяти его всплыл лишь серый камень Окделлов, тихий гул из его глубины и морды бронзовых вепрей.  
  
— До города где-то полчаса пути, — сказал Фламинио. — Хотите немного размяться? Кстати, наш конюх нашёл в лесу приличный ручей, дамы уже почистили пёрышки, так что пришёл черед кавалеров. Позволю себе предложить вам чистое платье — в этом вы напоминаете глиняного человечка из сказки.  
  
Дик хотел было обидеться, но оглядел себя и признал, что комедиант был совершенно прав. К тому же сине-черное платье вызывало у него неприязнь. Поблагодарив, он принял из рук Фламинио свернутую одежду, выбрался из повозки и с наслаждением вдохнул вечерний воздух — тёплый, но не душный, напоенный ароматом цветов. Степь кончилась, тракт ушёл в негустой лесок. За верхушки деревьев цеплялось оранжевое солнце, в траве синели фиалки, лошади тянули морды к нависающим над дорогой зелёным листьям. У первой повозки болтали актрисы — уже знакомая Дику Симона-Кораллина, тоненькая черноволосая девушка в скромном голубом наряде и почтенная пожилая дама, похожая на монахиню. Фламинио представил обеих: Лючию Фьорилли и госпожу Монти. Актрисы смотрели на Дика с любопытством, но вопросами не мучили — наверное, их предупредила Симона. Потом Фламинио увёл его в лес, на полянку, где и вправду оказался широкий ручей, в котором весело плескались четверо обнажённых мужчин — подобное бесстыдство ошеломило Дика до такой степени, что он почти не запомнил названных ему имён. В памяти застряло лишь одно, «Нереу» — так звали самого красивого из четвёрки, изящного смуглого юношу, который, на миг отвлёкшись от омовения, обжёг Дика пламенем насмешливых глаз. Размышляя о том, что матушка, возможно, была не так уж и далека от истины, когда возмущалась нравами фельпских комедиантов, Дик ушёл вверх по течению. Он наскоро помылся, прополоскал волосы и, рассеянно удивившись их длине — спутанные пряди отросли почти до плеч — вдруг заново осознал, что с ним случилось. Стало так страшно и тошно, что Дик торопливо оделся, свернул перепачканное глиной платье и поспешил обратно. Тёмно коричневая куртка была коротковата, а штаны, наоборот, безобразно широки — впрочем, Фламинио одет так же, должно быть, такова мода в Фельпе… Ладно, главное, что Дик теперь хотя бы не выглядит, как извалявшийся в канаве пьяница.  
  
Полянка уже опустела. Дик заторопился к дороге — примятая трава указывала путь. Постепенно деревья поредели, послышалось фырканье лошадей и голоса. Дик прибавил шагу. До тракта оставалось совсем немного, когда под ноги ему вдруг невесть откуда попал поросший мхом гранитный валун — Дикон чуть было не полетел через него кубарем. Он остановился, шёпотом помянув Разрубленного Змея. В висках у него вдруг раздался знакомый гул  — Дик мигом вспомнил свой сон и гудящий Камень Окделлов, замер, ощущая непонятный испуг, и  внезапно услыхал раздражённый крик Фламинио.  
  
— Господа, что за наглость!  
  
— Повторяю — таков приказ Первого Маршала.

 

Гортанный голос принадлежал мужчине — при звуке этого голоса Дика вдруг передёрнуло, словно за шиворот ему плеснули ледяной водой. Гул в висках стал громче, он словно предостерегал Дика от чего-то, чего ни в коем случае не следовало делать. Дикон медленно попятился и пошёл вдоль дороги, стараясь двигаться беззвучно и выискивая наиболее густые заросли — через пяток бье он обнаружил покрытый резными листьями куст, осторожно подобрался к нему и раздвинул ветки. Видно было плохо, но кое-что он различил: черноволосого смуглого всадника на взмыленной лошади и одну из повозок. Дверцы повозки были распахнуты настежь. Через несколько секунд оттуда выскочил ещё один черноволосый, покачал головой и что-то крикнул. Этот язык был немного знаком Дику — он не раз слышал, как Паоло напевал песни своего края. Кэналлийцы. Эти-то здесь откуда и чего хотят? Первый Маршал? Это люди герцога Алвы!  
  
Убийцу отца Дик видел лишь на портрете в Лаик. Он застыл, почти не дыша — и с ужасом покосился на сине-чёрный колет в своих руках. Почему всё-таки… могут ли прихвостни Ворона искать герцога Окделла? Зачем? Что… додумать он не успел — с дороги послышался стук копыт, и мимо укрывшегося в кустах Дика проскакали всадники. Отряд был небольшим — человек пять, кажется. Стук копыт смолк. Дик стоял, не в силах двинуться с места. На дороге вновь заговорили — торопливо, быстро, сразу множество голосов. Дик выждал ещё немного, обогнул кусты и осторожно высунул голову из-за толстого клёна. Люди Алвы уехали — на тракте остались лишь толпящиеся у первой повозки комедианты.  
  
Первой Дика увидела черноволосая Лючия — она дёрнула за рукав Фламинио, который спорил о чём-то с толстым седым стариком. Актёр обернулся. Лицо у него было невесёлое, а при появлении Дикона совсем помрачнело. Растерянный Дик чуть было не подался назад, но тут же устыдился глупого страха и вышел на тракт. Комедианты смотрели на него со смесью недоверия и неприязни — даже Симона. Это было обидно до боли в груди. Дик вздёрнул подбородок и прикусил губу. Фламинио распахнул дверцы повозки.  
  
— Лезьте, — хмуро сказал он. — Там поговорим.  
  
В повозку набились все разом — там сразу же стало душно от женских духов. Дик стукнулся о баул, взмахнул руками и сел на него. Фламинио устроился на соседнем, остальные актёры разбрелись по углам. Седой старик громко кашлянул.  
  
— Может, его милость все же соблаговолит рассказать, кто он, и откуда на наши головы свалился? — пробасил он почти без акцента. Фламинио поморщился.  
  
— Подожди, Теодоро… Ричард, вам знакомы те люди, что нас обыскивали?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Дик покачал головой. Фламинио нахмурился.  
  
— Однако вы прятались в лесу, пока они не убрались отсюда, так ведь? Знаете, чего им было надо? Они разыскивают молодого человека лет восемнадцати, русоволосого, с серыми глазами, одетого в чёрное платье с синей отделкой. При нём нет ни оружия, ни бумаг — а за его голову назначена награда. Если такой человек отыщется, нам велено немедля препроводить его на заставу. Дальнейшее — не нашего ума дело, так они сказали. И добавили, что это приказ не кого-нибудь, а самого Первого Маршала Талига. Весёленькая история.  
  
Дик обмер. Он понимал всё меньше и меньше — зачем его разыскивает герцог Алва, неужели чтобы убить, как убил отца? И эта проклятая одежда… Дик мог получить ее только в одном случае — если он каким-то образом попал на службу к Ворону. На службу?! Да это же ужасный бред! Разве что обманом, под чужим именем… а это бред ещё более ужасный — Дик слишком похож на отца, Алва бы его сразу узнал. Святой Алан, где же он был весь этот год?!  
  
— Да не молчите же.  
  
— Я не знаю, что сказать, сударь. Я не помню.  
  
В повозке стало тихо. Комедианты по-прежнему смотрели на Дика недоверчиво, а Нереу, тот самый смуглый красавец, что привлёк его внимание у ручья, задумчиво покусывал нижнюю губу. Дик с тоской подумал, что сейчас его вышвырнут на тракт или, чего доброго, навалятся скопом и отвезут к той самой заставе… Молчание прервал Фламинио — он говорил на своём языке, и ему тотчас ответил хор голосов, которые показались Дику испуганными и сердитыми. Он опустил голову. Потом вновь наступила тишина. Дик почувствовал, что на него смотрят, вскинулся и поймал задумчивый, сосредоточенный взгляд комедианта.  
  
— Вот как мы поступим, — медленно сказал Фламинио Торелли. — Не думаю всё же, что вы лжёте — иначе придумали бы историю поумнее. И я не люблю, когда ищейки гонят человека, как зайца… очень не люблю. И вам, похоже, не стоит оставаться в Талиге — как я понял, ваши преследователи настроены весьма серьёзно. Мы едем в Алат, оттуда в Агарис — дальше решим, возвращаться ли домой, или попробовать показать своё искусство ещё где-нибудь вдали от Фельпа. Я могу перевезти вас через заставу — повозки комедиантов не обыскивают, хотя вам, конечно, придётся полежать в сундуке… но это небольшая цена, если её платят за жизнь. А в Алате разберёмся, что с вами делать. Вряд ли вас будут преследовать там — мне показалось, они собираются искать по эту сторону границы. За еду уплатите работой — я придумаю, чем вас занять. Решайте.  
  
Дик слушал актера молча. Его охватило странное  тоскливое оцепенение — слишком безумным казалось всё, что он пережил за этот день, и решать ничего не хотелось. Старая актриса вдруг сказала что-то — тон у нее был рассерженный. Остальные закивали.  
  
— Молчание — знак согласия, да? — спросил Фламинио. — Ну пусть так. Надеюсь, вы не натворите глупостей, Ричард… если это ваше настоящее имя.  
  
— Настоящее, — тускло сказал Дик, всё ещё во власти своей тоски. — Я вам клянусь.  
  
— Ну-ну. Тогда сидите здесь и не высовывайтесь. Мы остановимся в какой-нибудь харчевне, завтра днём отыграем представление, и к вечеру доберёмся до заставы. Захотите бежать — бегите до этого. Но я бы вам не советовал.  
  
…Двое суток спустя полузадохшегося Дика извлекли из задвинутого в самый дальний угол повозки сундука и выволокли наружу. Он был весь в поту и неудержимо чихал. Усмехающийся Фламинио помог Дику сесть.  
  
— Вот вы и в Алате, Ричард, — сказал он, указывая на дорогу, уходящую в горы — высоченные вершины белели снежными шапками, а на склонах толпились пушистые ели с невиданной хвоей почти голубого цвета. — Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается — наша Симона чуть из корсета не выпрыгнула, очаровывая господ офицеров на заставе. А теперь отдышитесь и ступайте к Джузеппе. Это наш конюх — он спит и видит, когда ему найдется помощник.  
  
Герцог Окделл, Повелитель Скал, которого злая судьба отныне превратила в Риччардо, второго конюха в труппе фельпской commedia dell'arte, вздохнул, поднялся и пошёл, куда велели.

 

 ** _Глава 2. Марсель Валме_**  
  
…Определённо, нынче он во всеоружии: камзол и штаны заказаны у лучшего портного, шейный платок повязан с небрежным изяществом, а волосы — чуть ли не впервые со времени появления в вольном городе Фельпе — тщательно завиты и уложены. Куафёр, воистину мастер своего дела, постарался на славу, да ещё и в наиприятнейшей манере расхвалил густоту и шелковистость кудрей клиента. Разумеется, очаровательная София мигом уничтожит всю работу бедняжки, но почему бы нет? Женским ручкам всё позволено — разумеется, только если это ручки такой прелестницы, как неуемная наша бордоночка… Как мерзко ноет в висках, этот шум уже все жилы вытянул. Не следовало вчера пить — хотя сейчас они пьют каждый день, и это правильно — как ещё мужчинам праздновать победы? Если дело сегодня всё-таки дойдёт до визита на виллу, надо будет в первую очередь выпить бокал вина — батюшка всегда советовал лечить подобное подобным, а уж к его советам следует прислушаться…  
  
Мысли в похмельной голове Марселя Валме вертелись в разные стороны, как пьяные моряки на площади Сирены. Веселье нарастало. Марсель благоразумно устроился подле музыкантов, не желая, чтобы ему отдавили ноги — танцором он был неплохим, но от того, что вытворяли разошедшиеся плясуны, следовало держаться подальше. Жуткий обычай! Матросы и офицеры вперемешку скакали по булыжникам, высоко вскидывая ноги, вопили очумело, будто кошки весной, подбадривали друг друга неистовым рёвом, и конца этому не предвиделось. Хоровод крутился, как гигантское многоцветное колесо, а в середину то и дело выталкивали какого-нибудь весельчака, который под одобрительный свист тотчас принимался выкидывать умопомрачительные коленца. У Марселя уже в глазах рябило от этого сумасшествия. Он прищурился, выискивая Алву, нашёл, обрадовался и хотел было, наплевав на риск загубить работу куафёра, портного и башмачника, кинуться в толпу, но черная грива Первого Маршала уже скрылась из виду. Ну что ты будешь делать.  
  
Сумасшедшая пляска не прекращалась ни на миг. Марсель без особой надежды снова пошарил взглядом в толпе, и тут неистовый вой сотен глоток заставил его вздрогнуть, как девственницу, застигнутую во время купания отрядом кавалеристов. Алву вытолкнули в круг — теперь он бесновался там, кувыркаясь через голову, подпрыгивая, и при этом как-то умудряясь попадать в такт обезумевшим барабанам. Восхищённые зрители орали наперебой, били в ладоши — по всему, подобных плясок фельпцам видеть ещё не приходилось — а Первого Маршала их восторг, кажется, только подстёгивал. Этак он себе голову расшибёт, подумал Марсель, наблюдая за очередным прыжком, который бы сделал честь любому хвостатому спутнику Леворукого. Во рту вдруг стало кисло. Марсель нырнул за спины музыкантов, спрятался в тени и раздражённо топнул ногой. Когда же они, наконец, уймутся? Моряки молодцы, и победа вышла красивой, но, право, Ворон мог бы и вспомнить своё обещание составить Марселю компанию на вилле Бьетроццо. Не идти же туда одному — София начнёт морщить носик, да и прочие пленницы наверняка ждут прекрасного маршала. Все его ждут, всем он нужен. Всему славному городу Фельпу и окрестностям… Марсель окинул негодующим взглядом площадь, фасады домов, кривящуюся с неба луну — и неожиданно возмечтал оказаться где-нибудь в чистом поле — а лучше в лесочке, в тени деревьев, в прохладном покое и тишине. Всё лучше, чем тут.

Мысль показалась забавной. Виконт Валме сроду не грезил об уединении вдали от города. Он любил метрополии: ни с чем не сравнимую вонь узких улочек, крики и шум близ рыбных и мясных рядов, яркие косынки цветочниц, невинных, как луговые одуванчики — и так легко расстававшихся со своей невинностью по велению сердца или за янтарные сережки гайифской работы. Любил тот особенный предрассветный сумрак, менявший знакомые улицы до неузнаваемости, как вуалетка меняет не первой свежести красотку. Выходя под утро из салона прекрасной Марианны или покидая даму сердца, пока муж ее, скучный рогоносец, не вздумал поведать свое сокровище, Марсель будто бы переступал границы Круга и попадал в прошлое… А молоденькие богомолочки, стекающиеся к Нохе, чтобы послушать проповедь? А придворный театр и упоительно-скучный Дидерих в бесконечной постановке, будто бы намеренно растянутой, чтобы можно было успеть осмотреть всех дам в зале, попасть в ложу к самой хорошенькой и продвинуться в маневрах настолько, чтобы уехать вместе с ней? А утренний шум и гам, на который так сладко было ругаться, требуя у лакея шадди? Положительно, ничего подобного в провинции быть не могло; ни цветочниц, ни богомолочек, ни куртизанок, ни грандиозных попоек.  
  
В пути Марсель был уверен, что поцелует первый же булыжник мостовой Фельпа. Но увы — за всё это время он так и не проникся обаянием птице-рыбо-дур. Бюргерская прижимистость и прагматичность дуксов его раздражала, ветер с моря, превращающий усилия куафёра в паклю, злил, а цветочницы были, как одна, блеклые дурнушки. Списав поначалу свой настрой на усталость и ожидание, он решил развлечься телесно; но милая Изабель, пухленький темнокудрый розан, вопреки ожиданиям, совершенно его не увлекла. Марсель попробовал сменить девицу — и не преуспел. Попробовал запить разочарование — но от усталости его развезло столь постыдно, что случившийся рядом Алва на свой невыносимый манер предложил разобраться в себе, поскольку корень любого уныния кроется в голове, а не в несовершенстве мира. Да ещё и пригрозил, что таскать пьяного Марселя на руках не намерен — учитывая его увлечение фельпской кухней… Потом наконец-то началась война, но и это развлечение неожиданно быстро подошло к концу. Благодаря гению того же Алвы, кстати. И что теперь? Прекрасные пленницы, победа, вино без счёта, пляски на площади… на словах всё замечательно — а на деле?  
  
Голова окончательно разболелась и загудела почище толпы на площади, а похмелье любезно предоставило повод для раздумий: Марсель попытался поймать за хвост хандру и с удивлением обнаружил, что причина её кроется вовсе не в шуме, а в молчании. В молчании Алвы. В самом деле, Ворон почти не говорил с ним последнее время — его вниманием пользовались все, от висельников до дуксов, только не виконт Валме. В дороге они, казалось, общались не больше, — Алва, как стрела, безмолвно летел к цели — но от Эпине до Гальбре было невысказанное чувство общности, молчаливое одобрение, пропавшее, как только они въехали в город. Здесь Марсель снова стал хлыщом, а Алва — небожителем… Тем неприятнее было наблюдать, что небожитель этот временами спускается с облаков, снисходя до счастливцев, ничем такой милости не заслуживающих. Даже до «безгрешного» Курта Вейзеля, который ничего слаще пороха и подмышки своей драгоценной супружницы не нюхал, даже до адмирала Джильди, здоровенного, как шпангоут — или что там у них на кораблях есть здоровенного? Рокэ не должен был мурлыкать с ними, шутить и улыбаться так солнечно, что позабытый Марсель обижался, будто младенчик, которого мамаша спустила с рук, чтобы поболтать с соседкой. А уж этот юный Арамона, белобрысый сопливец с восторженными глазками, а всякие Дерра-Пьяве, Скварца и прочие… Совершенно невозможно терпеть.  
  
«Влюбился, касатик!», — мысленно взвыл Марсель голосом своей старой нянюшки, прерывая бессмысленное самокопание. Мало ли, почему ему вдруг стало не хватать походного Ворона. И не в Вороне, на самом деле, счастье; счастье мужчины должно храниться аккурат в ложбинке между аппетитными грудками любовницы… Кстати, о любовницах. На глаза Марселю попался чернокудрый Луиджи Джильди, который с абордажа «Морской пантеры» выглядел несчастным, как кот, изгнанный из тёплой кухни под дождь. И всё равно фельпец на диво хорош собой, просто загляденье… Взять его в компанию? Бордонки непременно порадуются такому красавчику, а самому Луиджи будет полезно забыть об этой его Поликсене. Софию Марсель ему не уступит, но среди бордонских кисок была одна, совсем юная и аппетитная, как румяное яблочко. Вот к этому бы яблочку его да под наливной бочок.  
  
— Луиджи! — Марсель выскользнул из тени и поймал фельпца за рукав.  
  
— С праздником, Марсель, — в интонациях Луиджи явственно слышалось что-то вроде «Отвяжись от меня, несносный, и дай пострадать вволю», но такая мелочь не могла свернуть Марселя с пути.

— Взаимно. Ты не видел маршала?

— Был с отцом и Уголино.

— Вот как. Не хочешь слегка развеяться? Мы с Алвой собирались на виллу Бьетероццо — можешь отправиться с нами. Уверен, ты не пожалеешь.  
  
Луиджи, кажется, его не слышал, и пришлось дёрнуть его за рукав ещё разок.  
  
— Так ты идешь?

Фельпец помолчал немного, потом встрепенулся и буркнул:  
  
— Иду.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
Марсель расплылся в улыбке и подхватил печального влюблённого под руку. Хватит уже предаваться хандре — да и Алва, будем надеяться, когда узреет эту несчастную физиономию, станет посговорчивей. С Луиджи Джильди он тоже премилым образом болтает — в отличие от своего офицера для особых поручений, которому последнее время достаются лишь равнодушные взгляды… да что же такое опять?! Достаточно. Их ждут прелестные женщины и вино — что может быть лучше?  
  
— Надо отыскать герцога. Без него нас и на порог не пустят.

* * *  
  
…Как пелось в одной игривой балладе, вино и женщину надлежит откупорить, хорошенько припасть, насладиться и отдохнуть. Если Марсель и намеревался бездарнейшим образом проспать свой хмель и усталую пресыщенность, наступающую после соития — ах, кошечка, острые коготки! — София не дала его планам ни единого шанса. И корнету Кратидес тоже нужен Рокэ Алва, не важно, что пантерка еле на ногах стоит, уж на этот счет Марсель постарался. Интересно, закончил ли Алва с Клелией? И если закончил, готов ли обменяться трофеями? Юная бордонка, хоть и была пьяна до невозможности, казалась довольно горячей штучкой…

Изначально Первый маршал закрепил позиции в гостиной. Той основательности, с которой он разбил лагерь, можно было только позавидовать: окружен любвеобильными девицами, которые по пути в гостеприимные объятия Алвы успели растерять свои булавочки-заколочки, отчего соблазнительная грудь Ариадны почти вывалилась из-за корсажа, а гладкое плечико Латоны дразнит молочной белизной над шелком соскользнувшего вниз рукава. Кроме того, Алва завербовал в свои ряды батарею солидного вида бутылей и мрачного Джильди, который, как муж-рогоносец из комедии фельпских масок, смотрел на живописную группу ревниво и зло. Умница Латона, завладевшая вниманием Алвы, как с языка Марселя сняла едкое предположение о причине этой ревности. В самом деле, кто, кроме гайифца, будет битый час кряду во все глаза смотреть на мужчину, если кругом настоящий цветник?  
  
Луиджи вздрогнул, негодующе мотнул головой. Кажется, этот жест его и выдал. Ах, вот в чем дело, милейший капитан! Кажется, из всех прелестей, экспортируемых Империей, не одни только табакерки в вашем доме хранятся… Алва, в непостижимом своем стиле, то ли спасая разговор, то ли высмеивая неловкость Джильди, принялся рассказывать про собственный гайифский опыт. Ариадна нетерпеливо поерзала на коленях Марселя, заставляя того мечтательно зажмуриться и крепче прижать её к себе. Бравировать неудавшимися эскападами — в самом деле, это шло только Алве! Впрочем, рассказом его, нарочито затянутым, трудно было не увлечься, и Марсель даже потребовал продолжения, каким-то не своим, хриплым голосом, но был оставлен ни с чем.

Алва чего-то не договаривал — а потом и вовсе удалился прочь, прихватив с собой ревущую Клелию. Поглаживая буйную гривку Ариадны, Марсель лениво гадал, чему же он сейчас стал свидетелем. Оберегает ли Ворон чью-нибудь честь, стыдится вспоминать забавы юности, или же просто насмехается над слухами? Их ведь было немало. Молва приписывала Алве связь с самим королём — чему Марсель отказывался верить из соображений эстетических, и с покойным ныне первенцем герцога Придда — а вот это могло быть правдой. Особливо если вспомнить, какие слухи ходили по столице после безвременной кончины красавчика Джастина. Любопытно, Алвино «Почти» относилось к нему? Опытом имперских забав в Талиге мог похвастаться чуть ли не каждый второй, но мода на всё гайифское, так трепетно терзавшая двор лет десять назад, когда Фердинанд, ко всеобщему неудовольствию, запретил мистерии, потихоньку сходила на нет. Политика, чтоб её. Нынче в фаворе был патриотизм, а с ним и плевочки в сторону сопредельных стран: хорошим тоном считалось высмеивать как казарменную  простоту Эйнрехта, так и изысканную развращённость Паоны. Последняя вообще стала предметом весьма грубых острот. Если раньше можно было пикантно щегольнуть своей искушённостью в салоне какой-нибудь звездочки вроде Марианны, сейчас на такого щеголятеля посмотрели бы с жалостью, как на юнца, хвастающегося особо яркими прыщами. И Марсель положительно не находил в утехах по-гайифски ничего притягательного. Хотя опыт у него имелся. Был один расторопный малый… деревенщина, лакей всего лишь — но какая, кошки его побери, грация, какой огонь в глазах! Жанно его звали. Вот странно: дамские имена чаще всего вылетают из памяти, стоит лишь прикрыть за собою дверь спаленки, в которой мирно почивает прелестница, а это егозливое, будто покалывающее язык имя до сих пор не забылось… Нет, ничего странного. Просто бойкий лакейчик изрядно скрасил Марселю одно невыносимо долгое лето, когда отбывать сыновью повинность было тяжко до ужаса. Ноги у него были дивно хороши… такие же изящные икры, как у господина Первого Маршала. А уж губы, умелые и горячие, а упругий живот, а задница — воистину, беломраморный алтарь, на котором Марсель не единожды приносил жертвы проказливым божкам любви, а крепкие, атласно-гладкие ляжки… То, что находилось между ляжек, тоже было недурно как на вид, так и на ощупь, но опробовать его в деле Марсель всё же не решился. Пусть мысли у него и мелькали, что уж скрывать. Впрочем, не одним этим Пьетро он в то лето пробавлялся — лакей был не более чем перцем, которым Марсель приправлял будничные кушанья в лице горничных, пейзанок, скучающих жён мелких дворянчиков и их же перезревших дочерей, готовых, как сочный плод, упасть под ноги первооткрывателю. И, однако, какие всё же великолепные ноги…  
  
Пьяный храп спугнул воспоминания — Марсель, вздрогнув, как если бы его застигли за непристойным действом, обернулся на звук. Ага, так и думал: Джильди сдался первым, роняя честь фельпского флота. Марсель, как мог, старался поддержать престиж армии, благо из трех диких кошечек, оставленных на его попечение Вороном, две любили игры друг с дружкой, но держаться становилось всё тяжелее: вино Алва, как нарочно, выбрал со знанием дела, и ноги виконта слушались уже не так охотно, как в начале вечера. Оставалось уповать, что прочие части тела, так необходимые для победы, ему не откажут.  
  
Скрипнула дверь — в комнату вернулся Алва. Выглядел он не особенно довольным — впрочем, неудивительно, пухленькая дурочка была слишком пьяна, чтобы доставить любовнику хоть какое-то удовольствие, — а одежды на нём оставалась лишь рубашка, до середины прикрывавшая стройные бёдра. У Марселя вдруг пересохло во рту.  
  
— Ах, герцог! — прелестно промурлыкала Латона, отрываясь от подруги.  
  
София счастливо вскрикнула и кинулась маршалу на шею; теперь, когда она была ослепительно нага, жест этот смотрелся особенно эффектно.  
  
— Мы ждали вас, герцог, — томно оповестила Ариадна, перекидывая ножку через колени Марселя.  
  
— В самом деле? — осведомился Алва.  
  
Разрубленный Змей, да он трезв! Мысль эта отчего-то уязвила Марселя, и он вгляделся в лицо маршала, пытаясь отыскать хотя бы тень опьянения, отраженную в тонких, правильных чертах. Алва поймал его взгляд и с выражением полнейшей серьёзности на лице подмигнул:  
  
— Я вижу, что ждали меня действительно все. Так что же, виконт, вы развлекали дам в мое отсутствие?  
  
— Виконт был очень мил! — заявила Ариадна, потрепав Марселя по голове, словно кота. — Но вы, герцог, нас разочаровываете. Прилично ли в такой час, и в столь милой компании оставаться настолько одетым?  
  
— О да! — Латона захлопала в ладоши, — Совершено неприлично, недопустимо, я бы сказала!  
  
— Я не знаток приличий, — Алва скинул с кресла какую-то кружевную финтифлюшку — кажется, панталоны Софии, но Марсель не был уверен — и уселся. — Однако, если вы настаиваете…  
  
Рубашка полетела панталонам вслед. Дамы дружно застонали, любуясь наготой Алвы — и Марсель едва не присоединился к их восторженному хору. Любоваться-то было чем. Какой потрясающий контраст — синева глаз, смоль волос и белизна кожи… а сложение, ах, какое сложение — изящество и сила, и соразмерность, и восхитительное бесстыдство позы… Что-то не то он думает. Марсель схватился за хрупкую руку Латоны, как утопающий за веточку. Но удержать на привязи хмельной язык так и не сумел.

— Марианна жаждала узреть этот клинок без ножен, — мечтательно сказал он, вспоминая о так и не осуществившемся прожекте. Звезда Олларии и Ворон... Это, кошки дери, вдохновляло!  
  
— Смотрите внимательнее, виконт, — посоветовал Алва. — Вам предстоит живописать, не искажая истины.  
  
Ворон и смущение были несовместимы. Марсель шутливо вгляделся, изображал интерес сьентифика-естествоиспытателя. Этой шпагой, в самом деле, можно было хвастаться. Интересно, болтают или говорят правду красавицы Олларии, прославляя выносливость и изобретательность Первого Маршала? В том, что касается солидности оснащения, Валме убедился полностью. Интересно, наощупь эта кожа так же гладка, как на вид?.. Вновь вспомнился нагой Жанно, раздвигающий ноги почти так же бесстыдно, как Алва… умопомрачительное зрелище! Марсель мотнул головой, прогоняя не слишком уместную здесь и сейчас, в обществе смешливых прелестниц, мысль, но гайифское настроение подстегнуло аппетит. Он поцеловал Латону, закрывшись от Алвы водопадом её волос — откуда-то вдруг явился страх, что тот всё читает по его лицу. Уж больно глумливой стала усмешка Ворона.  
  
Латона замурлыкала, царапая острыми коготками плечи Марселя. Он уже собрался повалить красотку на пушистый ковёр, наилучшим образом подходящий для игр такого рода, но услышал позади шорох, оглянулся — и замер. София с Ариадной на четвереньках ползли к креслу Алвы, переглядываясь столь двусмысленно, что Марселя бросило в пот. Впрочем, что уж — смысла в манёвре бесстрашных воительниц было вовсе не два, а совершенно точно один: красотки атаковали маршальский клинок, который явно пришёлся им по вкусу. Марсель, задыхаясь, смотрел, как слаженно действуют тонкие пальчики и розовые ротики. Алва лениво согнул колено, перекинул ногу через подлокотник кресла — получившие ещё больший доступ к вожделенной цели пантерки постанывали и чмокали, чмокали и постанывали. Концерт для голоса с… с… Разрубленный Змей, больно!  
  
Заскучавшая Латона укусила Марселя за ухо. Пришлось направить внимание на неё, утратив возможность наблюдать, как пантеры когтят ворона — или ворон клюёт пантер. Бордоночка была мила, и дело своё знала отменно, однако вино и усталость сказались в Марселе: он преступно долго не мог привести себя в боеспособное состояние. В конце концов Латона отпрянула. В глазах её стыло разочарование, а сердитый смешок больно царапнул Марселя, заставил его внутренне поёжиться — обычно за такими смешочками следовали слова, для мужчины весьма оскорбительные. Не то чтобы он их часто слышал… По лицу вдруг точно скользнуло что-то — то ли дуновение ветра из окна, то ли чей-то взгляд. Марсель поднял голову и увидел, что пантерки разлеглись прямо на полу: София дремала, а Ариадна увлечённо поглаживала себя. Алва по-прежнему сидел в кресле. Обнажённые женские тела, беспомощно прелестные в своей неге, словно бы ничуть не волновали его — он был рядом, он был между ними, и он был совершенно один. И смотрел — в упор смотрел прямо на Марселя.  
  
У смерти синий взгляд… Но похоть, видимо, тоже смотрела на мир сапфировыми глазами — Марсель вздрогнул, ощущая, как горячеет в паху, как напрягается плоть, будто бы стремясь показать себя в лучшем виде перед глазами маршала. Разве он не хотел этого? Разве не за этим так непременно нужно было заманить Алву к Марианне, а сладострастные бордонки разве не для того были нужны?.. Нет же! Нет, как-то по-другому все должно было случиться… Но вот вопрос — как, по-другому?!  
  
Латона, хихикнув, обхватила пришедший в полную боевую готовность член Марселя. Пантерка сидела спиной к Алве и потому сочла, что долгожданным откликом обязана только своей персоне.  
  
— Ну, наконец-то! — проворковала она, опуская голову.  
  
Алва за ее спиной ухмыльнулся до того выразительно, что Марсель, к собственному удивлению, в голос застонал, придерживая умелицу за волосы. Ох… понимание нахлынуло разом, в глаза будто ударил свет — всё действительно не так. Совсем не так: он хотел смотреть сам, хотел изучать, не открываясь до конца, прячась в тени. Но Алва вывернул его наизнанку, сам оставаясь закрытым. Нагота Ворона стала самым прочным его доспехом, а Марсель позорно проиграл эту битву — он был теперь полностью открыт, беззащитен, беспомощен перед закованным в броню своего безразличия Алвой, и взгляд синих глаз, хищный, презрительный, подтверждал это лучше любых слов. Только бы Ворон промолчал. Только бы он промолчал сейчас, умоляю, не надо, Рокэ, пощади…  
  
— Вперед, — беззвучно, одними губами скомандовал Первый Маршал.  
  
_А-аах!.._  
  
Марселя согнуло, швырнуло в пучину морскую, протащило волной и разбило о дно. Когда он открыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание, Ворона в комнате уже не было.

 

 ** _Глава 3. Ричард Окделл  
_****_  
_** Месяцы, которые Дик провёл, странствуя с труппой, принесли с собой столько новых впечатлений и знаний, сколько он не получил, кажется, за всю предыдущую жизнь. Порой это было тяжело, порой — любопытно, порой — восхитительно. Обилие работы не давало времени на горькие мысли и попытки отыскать исчезнувшие воспоминания, а опыт, который он приобретал день за днём, делал жизнь всё легче. Хотя поначалу Дик, конечно же, изрядно помучился.  
  
Актеры были бывалыми путешественниками — в нынешнем своём составе труппа странствовала по миру уже пять лет — и умели делать всё, что необходимо в долгой дороге. Дик же не умел ничего. Он не знал, как обихаживать лошадей, как сменить отскочившее колесо повозки, как правильно разжечь костёр и сварить на нём похлебку, как вычистить закопченный котелок, как торговаться с трактирщиками, как проситься на ночлег в незнакомый дом… Ничего странного в этом не было. До Лаик его учили только приличному обхождению в обществе, грамматике, истории и немножко фехтованию, в самой школе тоже преподавались лишь науки, потребные дворянину, а путешествовал он один раз в жизни, и то под началом дяди. Теперь же Дикону пришлось туго. Он сто раз пожалел, что не перечил матушке, когда та запрещала ему торчать на конюшне или отклоняла приглашения на охоту, присланные соседями, под предлогом суетности подобного развлечения. Гнусный Джузеппе гонял его, как какого-то слугу, то и дело орал, а Дик не желал вступать в склоки — да и вообще терялся, когда на него поднимал голос простолюдин. Прежде он просто не поверил бы, что такое возможно. Впрочем, если подумать, Джузеппе же не знал, что имеет дело с герцогом Окделлом, для него Дикон был лишь неизвестным мальчишкой, подобранным труппой из милости… Сперва Дик пытался отвечать на выпады наглеца презрительным молчанием, потом начал огрызаться… а потом привык. Тем более, что чем уверенней он справлялся со своими обязанностями, тем менее раздражительным становился Джузеппе. Он даже начал проявлять что-то вроде сочувствия. Однажды, когда Дику выпало охранять труппу от разбойников — во время ночёвок под открытым небом все мужчины по очереди несли караул — конюх под утро выбрался из повозки по нужде, приметил, что Дик стучит зубами, и вынес ему тёплую попону. Другой раз, когда он простыл, Джузеппе освободил его от работы и поил отваром сушёных трав: «чтоб кашель поскорей унялся, и из носу не текло, а то на тебя и смотреть-то страшно, парень». Под руководством конюха Дик мало-помалу начал ощущать себя не никчемной приживалкой, а полноправным участником путешествия. Он даже начал потихоньку строить планы на будущее. Фламинио Торелли говорил, что к концу осени они доберутся до Фельпа, где и перезимуют — и Дикон решил, что оказавшись там, попробует сесть на какой-нибудь купеческий корабль, идущий в Гаунау, а уже оттуда тайком последует в Надор. К этому времени его наверняка перестанут искать, и, возможно, воспоминания к нему вернутся… если же нет, эр Август наверняка знает, что привело Дика к этому печальному положению, и уже сообщил обо всём матушке. В труппе его ни о чем не спрашивали. Судя по всему, причиной такого равнодушия был приказ Торелли, которому Дик после долгих раздумий сообщил часть правды: что он дворянин родом из Талига, и учился в школе оруженосцев, откуда его то ли похитили, то ли он ушёл сам, утратив память, и не имеет представления, где находился последние полтора года.  
  
Актёры двигались через Алат, давая представления всюду, где можно было найти достаточно зрителей. Поначалу Дик боялся, что его попытаются заставить выйти на сцену, но вскоре понял, что страх этот был глупым и наивным. Труппа не нуждалась в лишнем человеке, все роли были распределены, а кроме того в фельпской комедии требовалось умение импровизировать, чего он никогда бы не сумел. Однако наблюдать за представлениями было очень интересно. Сюжет был примерно один: Лючия изображала девицу благородного происхождения, которую суровый отец собрался выдать замуж, Нереу — её страдающего возлюбленного, чей род искони враждовал с семейством любимой, а Фламинио — того самого кандидата в мужья, грозного вояку «Капитана», на деле оказывающегося изрядным трусом и подлецом. Влюблённые с помощью верных слуг (Кораллина была просто чудесна в роли бойкой красотки-камеристки) справлялись со всеми бедами, примиряли враждующие семьи и неизменно соединялись в браке. Спектакль изобиловал шутками, развесёлыми песенками и «лацци», акробатическими трюками вроде кувырков в воздухе и жонглирования. Простонародье было от всего этого в полном восторге, на рыночных площадях, где давали представления, почти всегда было яблоку негде упасть. Не брезговали зрелищами и дворяне: частенько после отыгранного спектакля в трактир, где труппа останавливалась на ночлег, приезжал какой-нибудь лакей и привозил приглашение от местного землевладельца, которое Торелли неизменно принимал. После таких визитов он радостно потирал руки — хозяева замков не скупились на полновесную монету, а хозяйки — на вкусную снедь. Дик впервые попробовал речную форель, которой славился Алат, жареную медвежатину и дикий горный мёд — поесть алатские «господари» любили, и гостей своих тоже кормили на убой. Природа вокруг была необыкновенна хороша, а горы немножко напоминали о родном крае — впрочем, в Алате было значительно теплее… и богаче. Глядя на откормленных рыжих коров, ухоженные виноградники и добротные крестьянские домики, Дик с тоской вспоминал тощих надорских овец и запустелые поля. Совсем тошно становилось при взгляде на дворянские замки: даже самые захудалые были много богаче, чем родовое гнездо Окделлов. Впрочем, особой возможности насмотреться у Дика не было, Фламинио советовал ему не слишком лезть на глаза, памятуя о близости Алата к Талигу. Кто знает, не решили ли люди Алвы поискать пропажу здесь? Когда труппа уезжала в очередное поместье, Дик обычно оставался в трактире и читал — книгами его снабдил Фламинио, большой любитель военных трактатов и гораздо более вольного чтива, вроде сборников фельпских новелл. Эти самые новеллы заставляли глаза Дика изумлённо распахиваться, щёки — пылать, а мужское естество — неумолимо пробуждаться к жизни, даже если повествование касалось вещи столь непристойной, как любовь по-гайифски. Дикон ругал себя за распущенность, и старался браться за новеллы как можно реже, отдавая предпочтение мемуарам полководцев былых времён. Погружаясь в перипетии Двадцатилетней Войны, он не раз ловил себя на том, что многое ему знакомо. Кажется, в Лаик он не успел прочесть книгу так подробно… от попыток вспомнить начинала болеть голова, Дик злился и уходил к лошадям, где стараниями Джузеппе ему всегда находилось дело. Он был даже рад этому: тяжёлая работа помогала копить телесную силу, Дик замечал, что руки его крепнут, а куртки становятся узковаты в плечах. Тем не менее, в свободное время он сызнова возвращался к чтению — это было занимательно и навевало странное ощущение покоя. Изредка Дикон видел во сне большую, заставленную книгами комнату, себя самого в уютном скрипучем кресле… Он просыпался с болезненной гримасой — точно он по глупости нажевался алатской анчии, луговой травы, метёлки которой были необыкновенно сладкими на вкус, но оставляли во рту жуткую горечь.  
  
Они исколесили почти весь Алат. Дали несколько представлений и в столице, где узнали, что Бордон подло напал на Фельп, и дуксы призвали в помощь вольному городу Первого Маршала Талига, который в данное время вовсю побеждает врагов на море и на суше. Дик пришёл в ужас. Он до сих пор гнал от себя воспоминания об отряде кэналлийцев и ломал голову, зачем всё-таки понадобился убийце отца. Однако Фламинио успокоил его: по слухам, победа была уже близка, и после неё Алва вряд ли задержится в Фельпе — ну а если и задержится, Дик сможет отплыть в Гаунау из агарисского порта. Ещё в Алати ходили разговоры, что у герцога Альберта гостит младшая сестра, принцесса Матильда Ракан, с внуком, и что им предоставлен замок Сакаци. Замок был отдалённым, затерянным в лесах, а принцесса, по слухам, чуть ли не нищенствовала. Фламинио заявил, что ехать туда незачем, «всё равно ни кошки не заработаешь». Дик целую ночь мучился сомнениями, не стоит ли ему покинуть актеров и припасть к стопам сюзерена, но все-таки решил, что беспамятный вассал, находящийся в столь неопределённом положении, не принесёт принцу никакой пользы. Да и если уж говорить начистоту, новая жизнь, пусть безалаберная, недостойная Повелителя Скал и временами пугающая, привлекала его гораздо больше прежней.  
  
Дик понимал: лгать себе нельзя. В Надоре была беспросветная тоска, в Лаик — навозники и Арамона. Но здесь, в окружении людей, которые не читали ему долгих нравоучений, как матушка когда-то, и не сыпали издевками, подобно компании Колиньяра, Дик впервые ощущал себя свободным. Временами в нём еще вскипала дворянская спесь, но как вскипала — так и утихала, оставляя после себя чувство неловкости. Да, герцог Окделл, по сути, находится  в неподходящей ему компании — и что? Возможно, отец Маттео был прав, когда говорил потихоньку, что происхождение не имеет такого уж большого значения, если у человека доброе сердце… Иногда Дик удивлялся, как легко стало дышать: словно бы с него спал призрачный ржавый доспех, надетый некогда руками матушки. Нет, Ричард Окделл был и навсегда останется Человеком Чести, и рано или поздно он должен будет вернуться, чтобы занять свое место в этом мире. Но сейчас, во время этой странной передышки, он будет просто… просто жить.  


Ему нравилось. Нравилось теперь уже шутливо переругиваться с Джузеппе, нравилось отпускать комплименты Лючии с Кораллиной и хорошеньким горожанкам — сперва краснея по уши, потом уже привычно. Нравилось после представлений прохаживаться у повозок, пока актрисы переодевались и смывали грим: местные кавалеры, вооружённые букетами, алкали общества заезжих красоток, но, завидев грозный взгляд Дика, торопливо ретировались. Нравилось слушать актерские байки. Он полюбил наблюдать за репетициями. Со временем актеры стали искать его помощи, попутно обучая некоторым вещам, которые внешне выглядели простыми, а потом оказывалось, что они требуют серьёзного мастерства. Фламинио, убедившись в том, что Дик умеет держать в руках шпагу, начал регулярно тренироваться с ним. После первого же боя, на который сбежалась поглазеть вся труппа, он заявил:  
  
— Узнаю школу! Надеюсь, это сможет помочь вам освежить память, так что скажу: руку вам явно ставил южанин. Не то чтобы идеально, но это чувствуется.  
  
— Этого не может быть! — отчего-то возмутился Дик, который пребывал в некотором смятении — поначалу рапира в его руке ощущалась как нечто инородное, но уже спустя несколько секунд, когда Фламинио играючи загнал его в угол, внутри словно встрепенулось что-то. Он сам не понял, как развернулся и начал умело парировать выпады противника. — Вы ошибаетесь!  
  
— Да уж конечно, — Фламинио весело присвистнул. — Помяните мое слово — уроки были, и кое-что из них вы даже усвоили.

 

Дик ещё долго отказывался верить словам фельпца, но позже осознал, что тот прав. Его руки явно помнили больше, чем голова, иногда ловкое движение кисти получалось словно бы само собой, и Дикон не знал, как освоил тот или иной приём. А Фламинио оказался хорошим фехтовальщиком — Дик получал истинное наслаждение от схваток, старательно запоминая все советы. Ещё один актер, Тиберио, нередко просил Дика побыть его партнёром во время жонглирования, а заодно научил метать ножи — последнее оказалось очень увлекательно, Дик стал практиковаться каждый день, и умилённый жонглёр за старание подарил ему небольшой морисский клинок в потёртых ножнах. Дикон горячо поблагодарил и с той поры носил подарок на поясе, с грустью вспоминая отцовский кинжал, который теперь был неизвестно где…  Он немного подучился и лицедейству. В дороге насмешница Кораллина от нечего делать приставала к нему с просьбой покидать реплики, и поначалу ужасно смущавшийся Дик начал с удовольствием разыгрывать с нею короткие сценки. После одного из таких времяпровождений актриса развеселилась настолько, что одарила его горячим поцелуем, который их спутники встретили смехом, аплодисментами и шутками столь вольными, что бедному Дикону захотелось провалиться сквозь дощатый пол повозки. Сам же поцелуй, как ни странно, не погрузил его в пучину восторга. Что-то внутри подсказывало: это уже случалось с ним, и было полнее, ярче — тепло, мягкость, влага, душный запах роз, золотистый туман… Когда хохочущая Кораллина отпрянула, на прощанье погладив губы Дика пухлым пальчиком, он испытал даже что-то вроде облегчения. Гораздо слаще ему показался неожиданный и пристальный взгляд тёмных глаз из дальнего угла повозки… Дик даже не сразу понял, что взгляд этот принадлежит Нереу Торелли.  
  
Черноволосый красавец и прежде посматривал на Дикона, заставляя того вспоминать «Морисские баллады» Веннена, где так красиво говорилось о «взглядах, оставляющих после себя тысячу вздохов». Но поскольку актер неизменно выступал в амплуа Юного Влюблённого, Дик почитал это лишь частью сценического образа. К Лючии, например, улыбка наивной девицы тоже приклеилась намертво — чем красавица без зазрения совести пользовалась в лавках торговцев тканями, а Кораллина кокетничала со всем вокруг, включая и неодушевлённые предметы. Но мало-помалу Дикон начал подмечать, что Нереу смотрит именно на него — и смотрит всё более томно. Похожим взглядом иногда одаривал Дика проклятый наглец Эстебан Колиньяр — когда это всплыло в памяти, Дикон даже передёрнулся. А потом застыл в изумлении: в Лаик он не понимал этой игры в гляделки, но теперь, после трех месяцев путешествия, после всего, что он увидел, услышал  и прочёл, смысл стал более чем ясен ему. Эстебан… заигрывал?! Вот же наглая и развратная навозная морда! А Нереу – неужели он тоже?.. Злость смешалась с испугом, стыдом, робким удовольствием и странным, будоражащим чувством, словно бы к Дику ненароком прижалась молоденькая подавальщица в трактире или горничная. Такое несколько раз случалось, но он не отвечал на авансы девушек, боясь обнаружить свое неумение обходиться с ними. В ту ночь Дик заснул с трудом, а утром понял, что чувство не ушло — оно поселилось у него внутри, как крохотная птица, возилось, щекотало рёбра трепещущими крыльями… Когда Нереу Торелли вновь прикипел к Дику взглядом, тот не отвёл глаз.  
  
Нереу был в труппе на особом положении. Актерского мастерства ему не доставало, но он приходился Фламинио Торелли родным племянником — тот вырастил его с младенчества, потому что мать Нереу, младшая сестра Капитана, умерла в родах. Про отца было известно лишь то, что он на одну ночь сошёл с шаддского корабля и умудрился за эту же ночь сделать красавице-актрисе ребёнка. У Нереу были смоляные кудри, кожа, зацелованная южным солнцем, и черные, как маслины, миндалевидные глаза — иногда злые, иногда ленивые, но всегда насмешливые. Высокий, стройный, как гальтарское изваяние, он пробуждал неистовый восторг в сердцах зрительниц от мала до велика, и даже некоторых зрителей. Однако играть особенно не умел — впрочем, при такой завидной внешности, ему это не особенно требовалось, а роли Нереу всегда заучивал назубок. С поклонниками и поклонницами он держал себя кокетливо и вольно, со своими же собратьями-актёрами был довольно неласков, а с Диком так и вовсе разговаривал считанные разы. Но после того достопамятного обмена взглядами у «нашего гордого найери», как называла красавца язвительная Кораллина, намекая на его имя, словно прорвало плотину.  
  
Первую беседу Дика с Нереу можно было бы сравнить с упражнением, в котором фехтовальщик отрабатывает удары, вонзая клинок в набитое соломой чучело. Труппа остановилась на ночёвку в трактире у самой границы Агарии. После ужина Дик пошёл проведать лошадей, туда же явился и актёр — Дикон не успел и глазом моргнуть, как обычно молчаливый Нереу прошелся по поводу всего, чего только мог. Сперва он высмеял одежду Дика, спросив, какой формы манжеты сейчас в моде среди лошадей, потом поглумился над его акцентом, изображая, что собеседник еле языком шевелит, как укушенный осой в губу — сам Нереу говорил на южном диалекте Талига, который был куда бойчей надорского говора Дикона. В довершение всего наглец высмеял его беспамятство, предположив, что какая-нибудь балованная дама просто выставила его на мороз, налюбившись, а Дику стыдно признаться… Словом, Нереу развлекался долго, заходя то справа, то слева — а ошалевший от подобного напора Дик не сумел вставить в напевно-нежный поток оскорблений актёра ни единого словечка. Он будто онемел, то ли от злости, то ли от чего-то другого, он не понимал, что случилось, почему вдруг… ни кошки не понимал, кроме, пожалуй, одного: его обидчик поразительно красив. Это было так же очевидно, как луна на небе. Словом, эту схватку Ричард Окделл безнадёжно проиграл — когда Нереу, натешившись, повернулся на каблуках и исчез в дверях трактира, Дик огромными глазами посмотрел ему вслед, и только после этого ощутил головокружительную ярость. Он вскочил, намереваясь догнать паршивца и вызвать… но, представив лица актеров и, особенно, Фламинио, привалился в стене конюшни и заскрипел зубами. После драки кулаками не машут — даже если это была, собственно, никакая не драка, а, как это говорят в театре, «бенефис». Точно, бенефис: Нереу Торелли выступил на все деньги, а Дикон только глазел на него. Еще надо было поаплодировать в конце… От злости Дик топнул ногой и решил, что в следующий раз непременно отбреет наглого фельпца. Надо только придумать, как. И что вообще на него нашло — то смотрит этими своими глазами, то вдруг… Должно быть, Нереу был пьян — что, конечно же, ни в коем случае его не извиняет. Ладно, утро вечера мудренее.  
  
На следующий день труппа пересекла границу с Агарией. На сей раз Дику не пришлось забираться в сундук — еще в Алати некий умелец за золотую монету вписал его в подорожную труппы как «младшего конюха Риччардо Перуччи». Нереу хранил гордое молчание. Дик же ястребом следил за ним, надеясь подловить актера на какой-нибудь глупости — и на то, что ни сам Нереу, ни прочие актеры этой слежки не заметят. Но подходящего случая всё не представлялось, и тогда он решил поглядеть, как его обидчик репетирует. Тот заученно барабанил свой текст, в нужных местах закатывал глаза, улыбался, нежно и восторженно поглядывал на Лючию, гневно — на Капитана, посмевшего посягнуть на его прекрасную возлюбленную… И с каждым разом Дик всё сильнее осознавал: даже отсутствие таланта не может заслонить красоты самого существа Нереу — красоты ненаигранной, сияющей так же естественно и невольно, как солнечный свет. Дик начал любоваться актером. Одновременно он понял, что боится повторения насмешек — и с тех пор не приближался к Нереу, предпочитая наслаждаться одним его видом и звуками голоса. Вскоре Дик вновь поймал знакомый, задумчиво-томный взгляд — и внутри у него точно перевернулось что-то. Он задохнулся, сам этого не замечая, сжал кулаки и поспешил уйти. После репетиции Нереу нашёл его — и заговорил, как ни в чём ни бывало, спросив какую-то мелочь. На сей раз ни издёвок, ни колкостей не было. Потом Нереу попросил Дика об услуге — разучить с ним новую пьесу, которую труппа хотела представить в Агарии — то была не комедия масок, а настоящая трагедия под названием «Дорф, принц каданский». Фламинио собирался играть главного героя, а Нереу выпала небольшая роль его приближённого. Дик этой пьесы не знал, но с восторгом согласился помочь. Хотя он согласился бы на что угодно — когда Дик смотрел на актёра, сердце его трепетало. Что-то было в Нереу — в его лице, в жестах, в уверенной и чуть небрежной манере держаться — не просто красота, а странное напоминание, тень, отголосок виденного раньше, от чего глаза сами собой наполнялись слезами… Нереу спросил, видел ли Дик трагические пьесы прежде. Услышав о Дидерихе, он изъявил желание послушать пару сонетов, и Дик с готовностью это желание выполнил. Когда позже он укладывался спать, Джузеппе следил за ним странным взглядом — не то сочувственным, не то осуждающим.

После приезда в Агарию Фламинио Торелли объявил, что даёт труппе недельный отдых, чтобы «почистить пёрышки» и заодно должным образом отрепетировать новую пьесу. Они сняли в гостинице целый этаж,  а обрадованный хозяина выделил гостям садик за домом для репетиций. У Дика был хлопот полон рот: началась осень, нужно было сменить парусину на повозках, укрепить колёса, перековать лошадей, и ещё сделать массу необходимых для последующего странствия дел. Но каждую свободную минуту он тратил на то, чтобы поговорить с Нереу или хотя бы посмотреть на репетирующих актеров. Пьесу Дик тоже прочёл — и понял, что не зря вспомнил о Дидрихе. Неведомый сочинитель явно вдохновлялся творениями знаменитого Барда. Впрочем, довольно безуспешно: повествование, начинавшееся вполне разумно и гармонично, постепенно обрастало бесполезными деталями и лишними персонажами, теряло стройность, скользило и падало вниз с постамента классических форм, сочетая высокую трагедию с низкой площадной жестой. К финалу за принца Дорфа можно было только порадоваться: в самом деле, лучше низвергнуться в Закат за убийство, чем терпеть подобную профанацию. Дик даже не выдержал и спросил Фламинио, собирается ли тот показать эту живую картину кому-нибудь кроме площадного люда: всё же простонародье обычно проглатывало любое надругательство над хорошим вкусом и не морщилось. Капитан усмехнулся странной усмешкой и заверил, что в благородной публике недостатка не будет. Дик пожал плечами и вернулся к работе. Кстати, конюшня примыкала к садику, и бедные лошади от нарочитых завываний «принца», визгливых улещиваний «королевы» и натужного вранья «первого министра» волновались и отказывались есть. Дик поделился с Нереу мыслью, что Создатель сотворил неразумных животных столь чувствительными не просто так, а с благонамеренным умыслом: тонкий слух есть замена чувству меры. Нереу рассмеялся так звонко, что Дик мысленно сравнил этот чудесный звук с серебряным колокольчиком.

И всё же пьеса странным образом волновала Дика. Когда труппа двинулась через Агарию, и он впервые увидел всё действо на сцене целиком, то был удивлён и даже напуган собственной нервозностью. Поначалу он даже не верил себе, но потом убедился — во время некоторых сцен его самым натуральным образом мутило. Причин Дик не понимал. У Дидериха он не помнил ничего подобного, однако всё время подспудно чувствовал, что спектакль этот знаком ему — знаком не понаслышке, а очень близко. Возможно, кто-то прежде рассказывал об этой пьесе… но вряд ли, Фламинио уверял, что она написана совсем недавно. Или же он узнаёт черты знакомых людей за актерскими гримасами?.. Нет, быть не может. Да и откуда? В самом деле, кого мог напоминать Дикону Принц — кривляка, который в своём желании казаться безумным утратил только приличие и уважение окружающих? Где бы он мог встретить Королеву, с чьих уст капал медовый яд, отравивший и сведший в могилу её мужа? Что же до Первого Министра… разве существует на свете человек, лгущий столь упоённо и запутанно — да и кому пойдёт на пользу завраться так, чтобы начать сомневаться в собственном существовании? Дик чувствовал презрение почти ко всем героям пьесы и задавался вопросом, каков должен быть сочинитель, из-под пера которого выходят подобные герои. Жаль было только юную глупышку, которая спятила из-за интриг этой гнусной клики — Лючия просто блистала в роли несчастной девицы. Ну и, конечно, друг кривляки-принца был великолепен — но тут дело было в том, что играл его Нереу.

Осень в Агарии была тёплой, с платанов облетала золотая листва, дикий виноград, увивающий стены домов, рдел закатным багрянцем. Но здешние красоты не прельщали Дика. Он видел лишь Нереу. Его восхищение крепло день ото дня, и когда утром перед очередным представлением простуженный Фламинио внезапно охрип, а Нереу вызвался играть Дорфа, у Дика не возникло и мысли, что тот не справится с ролью. Актёры же явственно помрачнели, особенно Капитан, но выхода не было: выучить роль Принца за несколько часов не смог бы никто. И в назначенный час Нереу, обряженный в чёрный бархатный колет, вышел на подмостки… Дик ждал за одной из кулис и готовился насладиться зрелищем.  
  
Такого унижения труппа Торелли не знала давно. Ситуацию спасла лишь игра Тиберио, Лючии и Кораллины, но Нереу провалился ужасно — ему даже свистели, а он от волнения начал путать слова, и заработал первое в своей жизни гнилое яблоко, смачно шлёпнувшееся о плечо. Представление доигрывали спешно, разочарованные зрители недовольно шумели, а сборы оказались совсем скудными. Дик, который большую часть пьесы скрипел зубами, торопливо помог сложить реквизит, задал корму лошадям и, отмахнувшись от расспросов Джузеппе, кинулся искать Нереу. Актеры уже давно разбрелись по гостиничным комнатам, из спальни Фламинио слышался надсадный кашель, ругательства и увещевающий голос Кораллины. Дик обегал всю гостиницу, но цель его поисков словно сквозь землю провалилась. Окончательно испугавшись, он выскочил во двор и побежал к воротам, чтобы обыскать ближайшие трактиры. И тут со стороны конюшни послышался свист.  
  
Мрачный Нереу, так и не снявший костюм Принца, стоял у входа в конюшню. Дик торопливо подошёл, и сердце его дрогнуло от жалости при виде бледного лица и мутных глаз Нереу — тот явно пытался утопить горе в вине. Актер что-то пробормотал, поманил Дике и неловко полез по огромной приставной лестнице на второй этаж. Через минуту они пролезли в чердачное окно и оказались на сеновале — там было темно, вокруг высились горы сухой травы, и пахло точь-в-точь как жарким летом во дворе Надорского замка. Нереу прошёл вперёд и рухнул в сено. Дик, словно привязанный, двинулся за ним. Под ногу что-то попало, он споткнулся и с тихим ругательством поднял с пола кем-то позабытую пику для чистки подков. Дик швырнул пику в угол. Нереу негромко рассмеялся.  
  
— Поди сюда, Дино.  
  
— Что? — шёпотом спросил Дик. Его вдруг пробрал холодок — пощекотал шею, скользнул по груди и растаял внизу живота. Совсем как в детстве, когда Дик, стоя на прибрежном валуне, готовился нырнуть в озеро. — Как ты меня назвал?  
  
Нереу вновь рассмеялся.  
  
— Риччардо. Риччардиньо… Дино. Мне нравится так. Ты против?  
  
— Нет, — Дик смутился, как если бы услышал непристойность. Хрипловатое мурлыканье Нереу казалось бесстыдным и в то же время невинным, это волновало, завораживало, притягивало. — Можешь звать, как хочешь.  
  
Он послушно подошёл и тотчас утонул в мягкости сена и смеси запахов — луговые травы, цветы, сухое дерево, выпитое Нереу вино, горячий аромат его кожи. Дик не понял, кто первым потянулся за поцелуем — он ли сам, или Нереу. Он понимал, что грешит и, наверное, ещё несколько месяцев назад это вызвало бы страх и неприятие, но не теперь — то ощущение свободы и лёгкости бытия, поселившееся в нём за время путешествия, рушило почти любые запреты. Влажные губы Нереу были нежны, а сами поцелуи — глубоки и требовательны. Дик старательно раскрывал рот, подспудно боясь опозориться, но его не гнали — наоборот, притягивали ближе, гладили по плечам и спине, распускали завязки воротника. Голова у Дика закружилась, его естество под лаской чужой руки напряглось и сладко заныло. Дик бездумно вжался в чужую ладонь, горячую даже через одежду, почувствовал, как с него стягивают штаны и вдруг испугался, сам не зная, чего. Нереу поцеловал его в шею.  
  
— Боишься? Зря. Бояться нечего.  
  
Всё дальнейшее напоминало безумный счастливый сон — Дик даже не знал, что в мире может быть столько счастья. Нереу целовал его живот, облизывал и целовал ноющую плоть, и от этих невозможных касаний не было стыдно — лишь хорошо так, что Дик не сдержал крика. Он почти не запомнил остатка ночи. В памяти остались лишь отрывки: вот Нереу тихо смеётся и шепчет, что продолжать лучше там, где нет «кошкиной этой соломы», вот помогает Дику одеться, они слезают с сеновала и на цыпочках бегут в комнату Нереу — тот запирает дверь и оборачивается к Дику с таинственной улыбкой на припухших губах. Мягкое прикосновение простыней к нагому телу, скользкие пальцы вокруг снова восставшей плоти, медленное погружение в чужое тело — незнакомое, немыслимое, грешное — и восхитительно сладкое. Стоны в унисон, знакомый уже мурлычущий смех — и усталый, довольный любовник склоняет голову на плечо Дика, а тот ощущает себя до смешного гордым… и благодарным почти до слёз. Утром он проснулся рядом с Нереу. Сонное лицо любовника показалось Дику самым прекрасным, что он когда-либо видел. Он был в таком восторге, что не заметил ни растерянности, ни сожаления в чёрных глазах, ни даже равнодушия, с которой Нереу встретил его поцелуй. Немного задело лишь то, что вместо пожелания доброго утра тот потребовал, чтобы Дик «держал рот на замке, а то дядя нас убьёт». Однако нельзя было не признать, что Нереу прав: любовь должна быть тайной для двоих, так говорил ещё Дидерих, которого Дик до сих пор полагал авторитетом в делах сердечных. Он выбрался из комнаты любовника тихо и незаметно, как мышь, и весь день старательно работал, помогая местному кузнецу перековывать лошадей. Жар горна и ритмичный стук молотка отчего-то навевал воспоминания о прошедшей ночи — Дик то и дело замирал, глядя в пустоту, а кузнец понимающе улыбался. К ужину он опоздал, актёры уже разошлись, а Кораллина и Лючия болтали в коридоре. Дик грустно вздохнул и отправился в комнату, которую делил с Джузеппе — под взглядами актрис стучаться к Нереу было нельзя.  
  
Наутро труппа отправилась дальше. «Дорфа» с тех пор не ставили — вернулись к прежнему репертуару, которому все ещё хриплый голос Фламинио не мешал, а даже наоборот: тирады Капитана в таком исполнении выглядели только забавнее. Спустя две недели Фламинио решил, что пришла пора возвращаться в Фельп — холодало, близилось время штормов на море, и до агарисского порта следовало добраться как можно скорее. К тому же, по слухам, бордонов разгромили, и зима обещала быть спокойной. Дик даже не спросил, что слышно о герцоге Алве — всё это время он пребывал в тихом блаженстве и ожидании редких ласк Нереу. За две недели они провели вместе лишь ещё одну ночь — обычно всё ограничивалось быстрыми поцелуями и тисканьем по углам. На людях Нереу не позволял ему ничего лишнего. Однажды, уже по пути в Агарис, Дик сел рядом с любовником во время ужина, но тот тотчас перебрался к камину под предлогом сквозняка. Это было обидно. Вечером Дик попытался поговорить с Нереу — и тот раздражённо заявил, что у него «всё видно по лицу, и нечего так на меня таращиться целый день». Дик оторопел.

— Но… я же люблю тебя, — сказал он растерянно — и замер, осознав, что сорвалось с языка. Нереу фыркнул и потрепал его по щеке.  
  
— Люби, но не при всех! — заявил он. Дик вздрогнул. Не то чтобы он ждал ответного признания… но было как-то горько. Впрочем, через несколько дней Нереу смягчился и, улучшив момент, зазвал Дика к себе. В дороге до Агариса он был намного ласковей, и Дикон вновь чувствовал себя счастливым — хотя однажды у него и мелькнула тоскливая мысль, что Нереу просто скучно.  
  
Залитый осенним дождём Агарис, с его серыми монастырями и обилием паломников, показался Дику унылым и неприятным. Он знал, что где-то здесь должны жить соратники отца — барон Хогберд, семейство Борнов, Кавендиши… Но идти к ним не хотелось. Дик даже и в эсператиский храм не пошёл, хотя со стыдом думал, что матушка не простила бы ему подобного пренебрежения верой. Единственное, что вызывало у него восторг — увиденное впервые в жизни море. Несколько дней он провёл, почти не вылезая из порта. Фламинио искал подходящий корабль, а Дик напрашивался с ним, глазея на разнообразные суда, каменные волнорезы, моряков всех мастей — от чернявых марикьяре до сухощавых холтийцев, и прочий портовый люд: негоциантов, размалёванных шлюх и армейских вербовщиков из Дриксен и Гаунау. Вечерами он уходил на берег, выбирая безлюдные места, и смотрел, как волны, тихо шипя, раз за разом окатывают гальку, оставляя хлопья пены и зеленые водоросли, похожие на обрывки лент. Ветер упруго толкался в лицо, гудел в прибрежных скалах, и Дику казалось, что он слышит голоса — ветра ли, камней — он не знал… Впервые за долгое время Дик с ужасом подумал, что возвращение домой означает одно: он потеряет Нереу. Навсегда. Тот никогда не оставит труппу, да и что фельпскому комедианту делать в чужой стране, рядом с опальным герцогом, утратившим память? Фламинио советовал отплыть с ними в Фельп, переждать там зиму, и возможно, выяснить что-то по поводу герцога Алвы. Стоит ли так поступить? А ведь по сути, он просто-напросто пытается оттянуть время… Какой же он Человек Чести после этого?  
  
От размышлений такого рода Дик впадал в тяжёлую тоску, но упрямо продолжал возвращаться к морю, словно бы оно околдовало его. Очередной вечер ничем не отличался от предыдущих: шумели волны, в облаках кружил ветер, было холодно и неимоверно одиноко. Дик тоскливо смотрел вдаль. Море, прозрачное, у берега курчавившееся завитками белой пены, ближе к горизонту становилось гладким и серо-стальным, в цветах эсператистского траура. Сколько лет Дик носил похожее одеяние, сколько он проносит его ещё? Откуда все же взялся тот сине-чёрный колет… Святой Алан, опять! Надо идти — в гостинице уже скоро подадут ужин, а последние дни Дик все время на него опаздывает. При мысли о рыжей насмешнице Кораллине, которая вчера выдернула из шандала свечу и изобразила эмблему ордена Истинников так уморительно, что Дик даже не нашёл сил пенять ей, и особенно о взгляде Нереу, внутри немного потеплело. Дик поднялся по извилистой тропинке и побрёл к гостинице. Уже стемнело, вдоль улиц зажигали фонари, из гоганских трактиров пахло жареной курицей. Войдя в гостиницу, Дик понял, что не опоздал — старуха-подавальщица ещё только накрывала на стол, кроме нее никого не было. Подумав, он решил зайти к Нереу — возможно, тот сегодня будет в хорошем настроении, ведь накануне к Фламинио заезжал один из местных негоциантов, и тот согласился дать представление в его домашнем театре. Дик туда не пошёл — у негоцианта хватало слуг, чтобы установить декорации, и прошлый вечер он так же, как и сегодня, провёл на морском берегу. Но утром Джузеппе говорил, что пьеса имела успех... Дик скинул плащ и постучал к Нереу. Никто не отозвался. Он грустно вздохнул, на всякий случай нажал на ручку — и дверь неожиданно отворилась.  
  
— Что за…  
  
Нереу в распахнутой рубашке сидел вполоборота к Дику. Сидел у кого-то на коленях — в первые секунды Дик даже не понял этого, а потом ледяной панцирь, сковавший его сознание, будто подтаял, и сквозь него проникли цветные пятна: зелёное, чёрное, красное. Пятна заколыхались, складываясь в фигуру черноволосого, одетого в изумрудный камзол мужчины. Это был тот самый негоциант. Толстая красная рожа рядом с тонким лицом Нереу… Дик, не помня себя, шагнул вперёд — и Нереу, сорвавшись с колен негоцианта, вдруг затараторил визгливым шёпотом:  
  
— Дино, постой! Постой! Послушай! Он меня заставил! Схватил, я ничего не мог поделать, я просил перестать, но он…  
  
— Врёшь, шлюха! — негоциант окончательно побагровел и грузно поднялся. — Что ты врёшь?! Гляди-ка, какой подлый оказался — при этаком-то невинном личике! Да я…  
  
В голове Дика словно что-то лопнуло. Негоциант не успел увернуться от его кулака, и удар пришёлся неудачно: целил в нос, а угодил в висок. Толстяк рухнул на пол и замер неподвижно. Мгновение в комнате царила ошеломлённая тишина, а потом Нереу заметался по комнате, визгливо бормоча:  
  
— Ты что натворил?! Что ты натворил, дурак? Ты же убил его!  
  
Он схватил со стола винный кувшин, поднёс ко рту, но тот оказался пуст, и Нереу швырнул кувшин обратно. Онемевший Дик с ужасом смотрел на него. На мгновение ему почудилось, что его оставил разум — вместо черноволосого юноши в распахнутой белой рубашке перед глазами мелькнула незнакомая женская фигура — голубое платье с оборками, пепельные волосы, садовая лейка в руке… Дик отчаянно заморгал, рот его наполнила кислая горечь. Он отшатнулся — и Нереу вдруг заорал в голос:  
  
— Ты виноват, ты! Убийца!  
  
Снизу послышался звон, будто что-то разбилось. Дик вздрогнул, выходя из оцепенения, и, почти не понимая, что делает, метнулся к двери. Пробежав по лестнице и гостиной, мимо застывшей у стола подавальщицы, он выскочил во двор, а оттуда — на тёмную улицу. Позади снова кто-то закричал. Дик, не разбирая дороги, понёсся прочь, и камни мостовой гудели под его ногами, будто подсказывая путь. Он пришёл в себя лишь на морском берегу — в том самом месте, где провёл несколько последних вечеров. Тучи ушли, огромная агарисская луна освещала серо-чёрные скалы и сонное море. Шатаясь, Дик сделал несколько шагов вперёд и упал на колени.  
  
Нереу.  
  
Как ты мог, Нереу?  
  
Он задыхался, перед глазами его плясали огненные круги, сердце болело надрывной тупой болью. Как же так? За что?! Он попытался вдохнуть поглубже и скорчился — морской воздух невыносимо вонял плесенью.  Дик застонал от отвращения и ужаса. Он убил человека! Или не убил? Что же де…  
  
— Дино!  
  
Знакомый голос был полон ласковой грусти.  
  
— Дино, ты как дитя. Прости меня, я не мог поступить иначе. Всё уже улажено, клянусь, это толстый балбес отправился к себе… Дино, пойдем скорей. Поедем со мной. Все тебя ждут и волнуются. Давай же!  
  
Дик изумлённо смотрел на невесть как отыскавшего его Нереу. Любовник нежно улыбнулся и протянул к нему руки, а за его спиной тихо фыркнула приземистая лошадь — в полумраке масти было не разобрать. Нереу всё говорил и говорил, маня Дика к себе — тот, словно заворожённая змеёй птичка, шагнул вперёд — и едва не полетел вверх тормашками, споткнувшись о большой камень. В памяти вдруг вспыхнуло: лес, голоса кэналлийцев с дороги, валун, который задержал его, не дав выскочить прямо в руки ищеек герцога Алвы… Дик шарахнулся назад — и словно эхом от его стука хруста гальки под его ногами, вокруг загудели скалы. Лицо Нереу сморщилось.  
  
— Пошли вон! — взвизнул он не своим — тонким, почти детским — голосом, — вон пошли, слышите! Мой он! Всё моё! Я другого короля хочу, но этот обещался! Вон пошли, уродские вы каменюки!  
  
Скалы загудели громче. В этом яростном звуке Дик слышал презрение и ненависть столь всепоглощающие, что его пробила дрожь. Галька под ногами шуршала, камешки постукивали друг о друга — ритм складывался в слово, повторяемое раз за разом. Оно словно отдавалось во всем теле Дика, бурлило в его груди, просилось наружу — и вырвалось наконец, короткое и повелительное:  
  
— Верни!  
  
— Шиш тебе, шиш, свинёныш! У-уу, дрянь поганая! Шиш тебе!  
  
Дик заледенел. Нереу исчез — вместо него по берегу металась полуголая, одетая лишь в ночную сорочку девочка — маленькая, уродливая, мучнисто-бледная. Дик никогда не видел её прежде, но что-то в плоском жабьем лице показалось ему знакомым и напугало до оцепенения. Глаза девочки светились призрачным зеленоватым светом, будто две гнилушки, а широкий рот был перекошен от злобы.  
  
— Не отдам, хоть ты лопни, не отда… ай!!!  
  
Девчонка вдруг по колено увязла в гальке. Камешки ползли к ней, спешили — она словно проваливалась в трясину, с каждой секундой погружаясь всё глубже и глубже. Дико заржала лошадь. Дик увидел, что та тоже тонет в обезумевших камнях. Девчонка несколько раз бешено рванулась, потом скривила лицо и залилась слезами.  
  
— Подавись, свинёныш! Другого отыщу!  
  
Она швырнула что-то в Дика, попав в грудь — и он успел поймать брошенное, прежде чем оно упало наземь. Девчонка зашипела, как потревоженная гадюка.  
  
— Ловкий, зараза… пустите, сволочи, пустите, болит у меня всё!  
  
Галька отхлынула, как вода. Девчонка, хромая, кинулась к лошади, вскарабкалась на неё и ударила пятками в одутловатые бока. Потом обернулась, вытерла зарёванное лицо, злобно погрозила Дику кулачком и исчезла во мраке. Скалы продолжали гудеть — теперь их неумолчное пение казалось Дику мягким, как полузабытая колыбельная старой Нэн. Он посмотрел в ладонь — в лунном свете тускло блестел неприметный чёрный камешек. «Время, — пели скалы. — Мы поможем… Время пришло...»  
  
Дик, не помня себя, кинулся вперёд — и с размаху упал на всё ещё бурлящую гальку. Последним ощущением его стала твёрдость зажатого в пальцах камешка и другая твёрдость — она заполнила грудь, задушив то чувство лёгкости, что было с ним последние полгода.  
  
* * *  
  
_Солнце.  
Утро.  
Море.  
  
Как странно всё помнить. Как… больно.  
  
Рокэ — я предал тебя… А ты меня? Ведь правда? Ты знал. Я не уверен, но чувствую это. И я выясню, клянусь.  
  
Катари — я тебе не помог. А ты — ты хотя бы пыталась помочь мне? Значит, спутала моего отца с королём… забыла… ложь, всюду ложь. Как теперь просто её распознать.  
  
Эр Август. Вы всегда оказывались рядом — когда было нужно. Вопрос только — кому? Вы всегда говорили понятно. Говорили то, что я хотел услышать. Ничего, у меня будет время, чтобы узнать подлинный смысл ваших слов.  
  
…Негоциант, конечно же, жив. Но возвращаться в гостиницу не нужно. Нереу… смешно, а я ведь и правда тебя любил. Ну или думал, что люблю. Что ж, это моя ошибка — а ты живи. Живи, как знаешь.  
  
И в Талиг мне не нужно. Время пришло, сказали скалы — но это ещё не то время. Когда-нибудь… не сейчас. Сейчас надо выждать до вечера — и в порт. Денег в кошельке совсем немного, но… вербовщики. Дриксен и Гаунау нужны солдаты. Хорошая мысль. Я начну всё сначала. С самых низов. И пусть это будет в другой стране — своей я не нужен. Пусть. Это не странно, и почти не больно — к этому просто надо привыкнуть. И я смогу.  
  
…Когда будет возможность, надо будет повесить карас на цепочку. Камень на груди — и камень в груди. Неплохое сочетание.  
  
Самое подходящее для Повелителя Скал._  


**_Глава 4. Марсель Валме  
_****_  
_** …Создатель, моя голова!  
  
Даже эта короткая мысль причинила боль. Она словно царапнула череп изнутри, и Марсель, застонавши, как под пыткой, сдавил лоб ладонями. Глаза его — абсолютно бесстыжие, следует признать — ни в какую не желали открываться. В горле пересохло, словно в багряноземельской пустыне, а низ живота распирала тяжесть столь объемная, что впервые со времён младенчества виконт Валме всерьёз испугался: не успеет добежать до отхожего места и постыдно оросит ковёр. С превеликим трудом он встал на четвереньки, поморгал и, ругаясь обморочным шёпотом, пополз туда, где надеялся отыскать выход.  
  
Выход отыскался довольно скоро, но вот уборная или хотя бы подходящая размерами цветочная ваза — нет, а ситуация грозила вот-вот выйти из под контроля. Пришлось выползти из дома и справить нужду с крыльца, как деревенскому мальчишке. В саду было по-утреннему свежо, лёгкий ветерок пах морем и хвойной горечью пиний, и в голове немножечко прояснилось, хотя тело по-прежнему не желало слушаться: дважды Марсель едва не сверзился с крыльца, да ещё и щедро забрызгал собственные босые ноги. Его основательно затошнило. Марсель обвёл исполненным страдания взором садовый пейзаж и внезапно обнаружил поодаль небольшой фонтанчик. В мраморном бассейне этого фонтанчика он спустя минуту обрёл успокоение.  
  
Прохладная вода потушила пожар в глотке, смыла с кожи все неприличные жидкости, и это было истинное блаженство, куда там Рассветным садам. Марсель почти решился остаться в этом славном месте навечно, но вскоре обнаружил малоприятное соседство: на листе кувшинки сидела немалых размеров буро-зелёная лягушка и таращилась на господина офицера по особым поручениям глазами золотистыми и до обидного равнодушными. Взметнув тучу хрустальных брызг, Марсель подпрыгнул и с неприличной поспешностью выбрался из фонтана. Лягушек он боялся — этот страх, как и привычка грызть ногти в минуты волнения, оставались с ним с раннего детства, к вящему неудовольствию батюшки. К счастью, в саду не было никого, кто мог бы сообщить графу Валмону о поведении его наследника. Тем не менее, следовало поскорее вернуться в дом и хоть что-нибудь на себя надеть — после купания Марселя потряхивал похмельный озноб. Он прошлёпал босиком по каменным плитам садовой дорожки и вернулся в гостиную.

Ни Джильди, ни Алвы не было. В комнате царил невероятный кавардак: ковёр устилали кучки сброшенной одежды, на кушетке, бесстыже выпятив голый зад, спала то ли Ариадна, то ли Латона, а Клелия валялась на полу и храпела как пьяный  сапожник. Воздух пропитала убойная смесь из запахов пота, пудры и рыбного душка немытых женских гениталий — тошнотворный будуарный аромат, который никогда не позволял Марселю насладиться утренним блаженством после свидания, чуть было не заставил его сплюнуть. Отчего же женщины так хороши вечером и так отвратительны по утрам?.. Хотя, вопрос этот не имеет ответа… Марсель вздохнул и занялся поисками своей одежды. Рубашка, штаны и чулки были скомканы и залиты вином — виконт представил, в каком виде ему придётся ехать по улицам Фельпа, и затосковал. Потом выгреб из угла камзол и выругался шёпотом, но от души: от камзола невыносимо разило гнильем, не иначе, какая-то дрянь подтёрла изделием фельпских умельцев-портных блевотину. Просто беспримерная невоспитанность!

С террасы донёсся знакомый баритон. Марсель отбросил безнадёжно испорченную одежду и пошёл на голос — настроение его, и прежде дурное из-за похмелья, портилось с каждой секундой, и с этим надо было что-то делать. Он не прогадал: при виде Алвы, который развалился на резной скамье в компании бутылки и невесть откуда взявшегося кота, душа Марселя воспряла и запрыгала, как молоденький козлик. Первый маршал будто с картины сошёл: интересная бледность, тени вокруг синих глаз, придающие взгляду бездонную глубину, водопад смоляных волос, а уж эти ноги… Вот ещё один вопрос: отчего некоторым мужчинам удается быть восхитительными целые сутки напролет и каждый день в году, и отчего бы женщинам не брать с них пример? Марсель чуть было не высказал свое любопытство вслух, но вовремя приметил в углу террасы помятого Луиджи и прислушался. Разумеется, Алва и Джильди обсуждали бордонских красоток.   


— А вам, монсеньор… Какая из дам понравилась вам? — вклинился в разговор Марсель, выползая на террасу. — Рокэ, умоляю, вина! Умираю…

— Сейчас в Фельпе умирают многие.  
  
Алва не был бы Алвой, если бы не ответил в своём духе. Однако, он хотя бы проявил милосердие и открыл новую бутылку.  
  
— Пейте… А что до дам, то три из четырех были весьма неплохи во всех отношениях.

Беседа возобновилась, но шла ни шатко, ни валко. Марсель, натужно улыбаясь, глотал вино и пытался уловить в Алве какое-то напоминание о прошедшей ночи. Сам не понимая, почему, он желал этого, но и отчаянно боялся: вчера Алва одной-единственной репликой отымел его, как крестьянскую девчонку на сеновале, и теперь имел право заклевать окончательно. Тем не менее, он даже виду не подавал, что помнит о случившемся.  Да хоть бы бровью дернул, нахмурился или скривился… нет. Ничего сверх обычного. Это равнодушие казалось почти оскорбительным. Но более всего Марселя бесил проклятый красотун Луиджи. Фельпец так явственно набивался в друзья Алве и смотрел ему в рот с таким простодушным восторгом… О, Марсель знал цену такому вот простодушию! В какой-то момент у него даже мелькнула пренеприятнейшая мысль: неужто Рокэ опробовал лишь трёх бордонок потому, что четвёртую заменил ему бравый капитан?  Милашка Луиджи слишком уж смазлив — кто знает, как он на деле относится к имперским забавам, и не были ли умницы-пантерки правы насчёт… Да чтоб тебя! К счастью, Алва вдруг скосил глаза на всё выше поднимающийся солнечный диск, и велел им собираться. В пути Марселя разморило от тепла и, прибыв во дворец, он немедля отправился спать, а потом появилась молодая адмиральша Скварца — и жуткая, так и не разгаданная история с её супругом отвлекла Марселя от мрачных размышлений.  
  
* * *

Две с половиной недели пронеслись с такой быстротой, словно бы и не было их вовсе. Алва проводил время то со своими новоявленными фельпскими дружками, то с прибывшим в город маршалом Савиньяком. Марсель скрашивал одиночество Франчески Скварца, почитывая ей стишки, распевая грустные романсы и с некоторым даже нетерпением гадая, как скоро страдалица распахнёт для столь тонко чувствующего кавалера двери спальни. Про виллу Бьетероццо, впрочем, тоже не забывал. Пару раз он пытался сманить туда Алву, а заодно уж и Савиньяка, и черноокий графчик даже дал согласие, но господин Первый маршал изволил отшутиться тем, что не пойдёт без юного Арамоны и генерала Вейзеля. Марсель плюнул и прекратил попытки: если утреннее чудовище ещё могло привлечь бордонских кошечек свежестью ненадкусанного плода, замшелый артиллерист вызвал бы у них лишь приступ хохота. Если бы его вообще удалось затащить на виллу — Марсель подозревал, что подобное можно провернуть, только связав старого дурня по рукам и ногам.  
  
После визита Гампаны и последовавшего за ним непонятного и неприятного разговора, Марсель впал в глубокую тоску. Грядущий отъезд в Ургот его не расстроил: кошки и с дождями, и с дядюшкой Шантэри, зато вместо опостылевших физиономий дуксов можно будет полюбоваться мистериями и блеснуть на зимних балах. Но беседа Рокэ с красавчиком Савиньяком вызвала у Марселя прегнуснейшее ощущение собственной тупости и ненужности. Он даже поймал себя на желании влезть в разговор о возможном перехвате писем из Олларии — не потому, что имел, что сказать, а потому, что сгорал от желания быть замеченным Алвой. Хотя бы ненадолго. Но Алва не желал замечать Марселя — дошло до того, что он даже предложил ему остаться в Фельпе! Марсель до глубины души возмутился, напомнил господину Первому Маршалу, что он был и остаётся его офицером для особых поручений, и… На миг ему показалось, что взгляд Алвы потеплел — от этого сердце забилось часто, как, провались оно всё, у влюблённой дурочки… Впрочем, маршал лишь коротко улыбнулся и до конца вечера на Марселя более не смотрел.  
  
Потом «Влюблённая акула» наконец-то встала на якорь на рейде Фьянтины, Марсель пережил знакомство с герцогом Фомой и смирился с гостеприимством дядюшки и перспективой незнамо сколько времени терпеть урогтские хляби небесные. Но тут грянуло пушечным выстрелом известие о смерти Сильвестра. Кардинала Марсель видел считанные разы и скорбеть о нём не собирался — лишь подумал грустно, что с уходом старого хитреца кончилась, пожалуй, целая эпоха. А вот Алва скорбел. Ночь, проведённая с ним рядом за вином и чтением прощального письма кардинала, показала это Марселю даже чересчур явно. Он чуть ли не впервые увидел в несгибаемом Вороне простые человеческие черты, осмелел сдуру и полез с советом — за что немедленно получил отповедь. Последующие дни Алва провёл в меланхолии, перемежающейся приступами буйного веселья. Марселя преследовало крайне неприятное чувство: он боялся лишний раз взглянуть в глаза маршала. Так обречённо, как Алва, смотрели лишь  самоубийцы, напоследок пирующие с друзьями, изображая счастливых любимцев судьбы — в то время как в задних комнатах их уже ждала ванна с горячей водой и наточенная бритва… Но он ничего не говорил, и Марсель решил просто ждать. В конце концов, время залечивает любые раны, и маршал наверняка станет прежним — а там, возможно, и отдаст приказ возвращаться в Талиг, чтобы навести там порядок, как умеет он один. Махнув на всё рукой, Марсель целиком ушёл в подготовку к дню рождения принцессы Елены, увлёкся грядущей мистерией и по полдня проводил в герцогском дворце. В очередной раз вернувшись оттуда, усталый и довольный, он предвкушал приятный вечер и крепкий сон — но едва войдя в особняк, понял, что произошло что-то страшное.  
  
Вечера в доме на улице Жеребца обычно протекали весьма приятным образом: после ужина дядюшка созывал всех в гостиную, и перед горящим камином затевались любопытные разговоры. Алва даже в меланхолии был отменным рассказчиком, дядюшка умел иногда довольно тонко пошутить, заглядывающий на огонёк Луиджи просто радовал глаз своими прелестями, а юный Арамона вовремя подливал всем присутствующим вино. Марсель всегда наслаждался этими мирными посиделками. На сей раз, однако, в гостиной было пусто. Подумав, Марсель постучал в дверь комнаты маршальского порученца. Арамона немедля выскочил на стук — лицо у него было бледным и перепуганным.  
  
— Г-господин виконт, эт-то вы… — мальчишка даже заикался, чего прежде с ним не было. У Марселя похолодело в груди.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил он торопливо. Арамона обшарил взглядом коридор и вдруг, вцепившись в рукав Марселя, втащил того в комнату.  
  
— Не знаю. Думаю, да. Что-то в Олларии… а может, и в Кэналлоа. Что-то плохое для монсеньора! — выпалил он.  
  
— Да говорите уже! — гаркнул Марсель. Арамона лихорадочно кусал губы.  
  
— Вы знаете господина Суавеса?  
  
Имя было Марселю вроде бы знакомо, никак не мог вспомнить, где его слышал. Впрочем, через несколько минут всё стало ясно: из сбивчивого рассказа Герарда Арамоны виконт понял, что этот самый Суавес, управляющий столичным домом Алвы, два часа назад неожиданно приехал в дядюшкин особняк. Его провели в комнаты Рокэ. Дежуривший у дверей лакей рассказывал на кухне, что какое-то время там царила тишина, а потом раздался рёв: маршал, за все время пребывания здесь ни разу не поднявший голоса, орал на своего визитёра так, что стены тряслись — кэналлийского лакей, конечно же, не знал, но понял, что Алва просто в бешенстве. Потом послышался звук удара, лакей пришёл в ужас и сбежал. Ещё через час Суавес уехал — по словам конюха, правая скула у него была разбита в кровь, а вид он имел понурый до невозможности. Алва же вызвал лакея, приказал принести вина и заперся. К ужину он не выходил, на стук не реагировал. Граф Шантэри сказал, что если он не откроет и Марселю, придётся ломать замок.  
  
Едва трясущийся Арамона смолк, Марсель вихрем полетел к комнатам Алвы и, вне себя, забарабанил в дверь кулаками. Несколько страшных мгновений ничего не происходило, потом заскрипел ключ — створки распахнулись, и Первый Маршал, хмурый, бледный ещё более обычного, в залитой вином рубашке, встал на пороге. Марсель онемело таращился на него, не зная, что сказать. Алва смерил его взглядом и поморщился.  
  
— Ах, это вы, — вином от него разило, как из только что откупоренной бочки. — Что ж, это к лучшему. Валме, передайте графу Шантэри мои извинения. Сегодня я не расположен к беседам. И пусть меня не беспокоят до утра.  
  
— Рокэ, — Марселя колотило, думать о субординации не были никакого желания, — что происходит? Что-то в Талиге? Ваш управляющий…  
  
— Мой управляющий, — Алва прищурился то ли с ненавистью, то ли с презрением, — всего лишь болван, неспособный исполнить простейшее поручение. Не тревожьтесь. К государственным делам это не имеет значительного отношения… вероятно. А теперь ступайте отсюда — кстати, раз уж пришли, велите принести мне ещё пару-тройку бутылок. У вашего дядюшки неплохой погреб, между прочим.  
  
Знакомый скучающий тон в сочетании с мёртвенно-белым лицом и пустыми глазами был ужасен. Забывшись, Марсель подался вперёд  и положил руку на плечо Алвы. Он приготовился к тому, что на него сейчас заорут или просто отшвырнул прочь, но он недооценил маршала. Алва вновь поморщился и, не произнеся ни слова, просто снял его ладонь с плеча — брезгливо, двумя пальцами, словно пойманную вошь. Марсель задохнулся от унижения.  
  
— Я сказал — ступайте. В данный момент я не нуждаюсь в ваших услугах.  
  
  Перед носом виконта Валме звучно хлопнула дверь. Он моргнул, беспомощно огляделся — и, к полнейшему ужасу своему обнаружил, что его дебют в мистерии под названием «Отвергнутая помощь» не остался незамеченным: в конце коридора возвышался дядюшка собственной персоной, рядом с ним маячил багровый Арамона. Это стало последней каплей. Марсель, не пытаясь сохранить хотя бы видимость достоинства, отскочил от двери и кинулся к себе.  
  
В спальне он отослал слугу, трясущимися руками налил себе выпить, скинул прямо на пол одежду и залез в постель. Думать о том, как он завтра столкнется с Алвой, и чем всё это закончится, было невыносимо. Впервые Марсель пожалел, что не остался в Фельпе, впервые его восхищение — и, что уж там, нечто большее, чем просто восхищение — уступило место ненависти, а потом, когда от нее закружилась голова — безнадежной, детской какой-то обиде. Будь Марсель годами десятью младше, он бы рыдал в подушку, как сопливый унар, придумывая Алве всяческие кары. Сейчас он молча завернулся в одеяло, обхватил колени руками и притих. Во рту было горько, в груди царила пустота, и даже желание узнать, что всё-таки стряслось с Алвой, исчезло. Хотелось только забыться сном. Марсель долго лежал в тишине, постепенно впадая в странную, болезненную дремоту, из которой его вырвал только тихий  скрип открывающейся двери.  
  
Алва вошёл в спальню без стука. Первая мысль Марслеля была «Явился… неужели с извинениями?» — и он неожиданно почувствовал злое удовлетворение. Однако Алва молчал. Он поставил рядом с кроватью полупустую бутылку, вздохнул и знакомо провёл ладонями по лицу. «Точно — с извинениями... а я не извиню! В конце концов, что бы ни случилось, с его стороны это было…», — додумать Марсель не успел. Первый Маршал изволил заговорить — и сказал нечто, от чего все мысли из головы виконта Валме вылетели, как стая ласточек из-под стрехи.  
  
— А вы, оказывается, очень недурно смотритесь в постели.  
  
— Что? — тупо спросил Марсель, не веря своим ушам.  
  
Маршал не ответил. Не отрывая взгляда от ошалевшего виконта, он шагнул вперёд и начал раздеваться.  
  
Марсель заворожено следил за движениями Алвы, то ленивыми, то резкими. Маршал неторопливо вытянул из штанов полы рубашки — и тут же раздражённо вцепился в тугой узел кушака. Марсель сдуру решился помочь ему и сел, но небрежный вроде бы толчок в плечо опрокинул его обратно, и не осталось ничего, кроме как вернуться к наблюдению. К любованию, вернее — знакомое уже, но не менее от того восхитительное тело сверкало в полумраке, Марсель увлечённо разглядывал его, забыв всю свою обиду и чувствуя себя чуть ли не великим Коро, перед которым обнажался прекрасный натурщик. Потом дыхание у него перехватило: Алва откинул одеяло и, улегшись в постель, совершенно спокойно провёл прохладной ладонью по бедру своего офицера, которому, судя по всему, вот-вот предстояло выполнить самое особое из всех возможных особых поручений. Марсель сглотнул. Ладонь Алвы переползла на его живот, погладила небрежно, пальцы зарылись в волосы на лобке — более однозначного жеста и представить себе было нельзя, но на всякий случай Марсель решил уточнить диспозицию.  
  
— И как же мне следует всё это понимать, Рокэ?  
  
Он прикусил губу, поняв, что голос его звучит вовсе не шутливо, как хотелось — а весьма нервозно. Алва вдруг покачал головой, словно бы дивясь чужой глупости.  
  
— Ты же так этого хотел. Из кожи лез. И что — уже испугался? Так быстро?  
  
Грубость этих слов, рваная речь маршала, неожиданно резко проступивший в ней акцент и непонятная, то ли страстная, то ли злая интонация были совершенно непривычны. Прежде Алва так не говорил — похоже, он не владел собой, был пьян чуть ли не до беспамятства, и Марселя вдруг, точно молнией, прошило возбуждением. Он буквально увидел, как могучий кэналлийский жеребец, обернувшись покорной кобылкой… буйная фантазия, коей виконт Валме, к вящему неудовольствию батюшки, отличался с детских лет, совершенно пошла вразнос. Взявши Алву за плечо, Марсель попытался уложить его на отороченную кружевом подушку, чья белизна должна была в полной мере оттенить смоль роскошных кудрей маршала… и вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда подушка эта самым неприятным образом ткнулась ему в нос. На какое-то время он утратил интерес ко всему, кроме боли в вывернутом запястье, а когда пришёл в себя, обнаружил, что лежит ничком, в позиции, которой подходило лишь одно название: «крайне уязвимая». Алва же, как и подобало лучшему стратегу современности, расположился сверху — более того, между раздвинутых марселевых ног.  
  
Виконт Валме затрепыхался, чувствуя себя пойманной рыбёшкой — ощущение усиливало то, что со страху у него пропал голос. Алва что-то пробормотал и вдруг прикусил его ухо, а потом облизнул горячим языком. Это было, пожалуй, даже приятно, однако впечатляющая твёрдость, которая давила между ягодиц Марселя, казалась совершенно лишней. Алва, впрочем, был другого мнения. Он размеренно тёрся о Марселя, поглаживая его предплечья, целуя в шею, шепча очаровательные пошлости — и через пару минут страх отступил. После очередного поцелуя Марсель тихо застонал, понимая, что бастионы его рискуют пасть, и, к вящему собственному изумлению, сознавая, что полная и безоговорочная капитуляция кажется сейчас наилучшим выходом. Потом Алва куда-то делся. К этому моменту Марсель был расслаблен почти полностью — за исключением члена, который наоборот, изрядно отвердел — и лежал в блаженном предвкушении, краем уха слыша какой-то дребезг и тихие кэналлийские ругательства. А, кажется, Алва ревизует его запасы ароматических масел и притираний… воистину великий полководец, коему подобает заботиться о благе своих воинов! Ощутив, что сильные руки маршала берутся за бёдра и заставляют встать, как говаривал незабвенный Жанно, «на четыре кости», Марсель ни чуточки не возражал. Возражения у него появились спустя несколько секунд — когда его погладили влажными пальцами в весьма непристойном месте и этими же пальцами туда надавили. Нет, София порою тоже не брезговала подобным, и Марсель иногда позволял затейнице-бордоночке придать их играм лёгонький привкус гайифского греха, но сейчас он как-то внезапно осознал, что игры-то кончились. Алва не играл. Он готовил Марселя — готовил для себя, для своего удовольствия, как если бы проверял, хорошо ли затянуты подпруги седла перед конной прогулкой или переливал в кувшин вино, чтобы отдышалось. И отчего-то в этом чудилось нечто куда более дурное, чем простое унижение. Марсель дёрнулся, норовя увернуться, или хоть ноги пошире развести, да хоть пошевелиться, хоть как-то… себя проявить. Но куда там. «Клинок» Первого Маршала Талига разил без промаха и промедления — он вонзился прямёхонько в непривычное к такому обращению место на всю длину. По крайней мере, на масло Рокэ не поскупился... Это была последняя связная мысль виконта Валме. В следующую секунду он заорал и завертелся на маршальском оружии — орудии, провались этот безжалостный ствол к кошкам! — как сумасшедший. Разинутый рот тотчас заткнули чем-то прохладным.  
  
— Кусай.  
  
Мало что соображая, Марсель, тем не менее, благодарно всхлипнул и от всей души сомкнул челюсти. Сверху послышалось рычание, и до одурманенного болью виконта дошло, что он терзает зубами запястье Алвы. Но сил остановиться не было: неумолимое и размеренное — туда-обратно, туда-обратно — движение внутри было уже не столько болезненным, сколько пугающим. Марселю всерьёз казалось, что его или насквозь проткнут, или наружу вывернут. Однако вскоре ему полегчало — чему весьма способствовали прохладные ладони, поглаживающие бока, и новые поцелуи в шею. Марсель отпустил почти до крови прокушенную руку маршала и уткнулся в неё носом, проклиная всё на свете, в особенности Алву, его член, его улыбку, глаза его невозможные… Алва задвигался мельче, чаще, снова рыкнул и замер, тяжело дыша. Внутри стало посвободнее. Марсель неуверенно подался вперёд и рухнул плашмя на кровать. Из задницы текло, но он предпочёл не думать, какое зрелище сейчас наблюдает его светлость, герцог Кэналлоа. Пусть наслаждается, тварь… закатная.  
  
— Прости, я был несколько грубоват.  
  
Перед лицом столь чудовищного преуменьшения Марсель даже не нашёлся, что ответить. Он лишь осторожно пошевелил задом — в знак того, что маршальская реплика услышана. Потом почувствовал, что его обтирают чем-то мягким и переворачивают. Марсель зажмурился. Щеки осторожно коснулась ладонь, спустилась на грудь, потеребила сосок — и вдруг стиснула член, давно уже утративший первоначальный боевой задор. Марсель чуть было не присвистнул: если Алва решил его приласкать после всего, то, как говорится, знамя полковое ему в руки — все равно ничего не добьётся. И тут ладонь исчезла, живот защекотали мягкие пряди волос… Марсель охнул, дёрнулся и широко раскрыл глаза — нет, ну вот это он непременно должен увидеть.  
  
Первый Маршал с чужим членом во рту смотрелся… изумительно он смотрелся, что и говорить. И этим ртом он совершенно точно умел работать так, как даже незабвенному Жанно не снилось — через минуту Марсель часто задышал и обеими руками схватился за что-то, направляя движения любовника — теперь точно любовника, а не бездушной скотины, осмелившейся… осмелившейся… о-оо… ещё вот так, Создатель, это ощущение пустоты внутри, которая осталась после… как непривычно… как… как сладко. А теперь за щеку, и языком, сильнее языком, и… Рокэ!  
  
— Уши отпусти хотя бы.  
  
— А-ах, ты… А?.. Ох, прости, это не было… намеренно.  
  
— Чувствую себя обозной девкой.  
  
— Не хочешь спросить, кем десять минут назад себя чувствовал я?  
  
— Я извинился.  
  
— И правда… Рокэ, ты что, проглотил?!  
  
— Что вас удивляет, виконт? Труды и заботы помешали мне должным образом поужинать.  
  
— А?!. Тьфу!  
  
Марсель вновь рухнул на спину, изнемогая от стыда и смеха. Алва лениво облизнулся и сел, прислонясь спиной к резному столбцу полога. Он был хорош, этот безумец, со своими вспухшими губами, пьяным блеском глаз, красными пятнами на подбородке — хорош, притягателен и опасен,  как сам Леворукий. И так же бездушен. Восхитительный мерзавец.  
  
— Завтра тебе стоит весь день провести в спальне. А в следующий раз я покажу тебе, что это может быть много лучше.  
  
— Нет уж, уволь. — Марсель поморщился, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в заднице — и одновременно испытывая нечто вроде странного удовольствия от слов любовника. — Желания повторять _это_ у меня нет. Но вот остальное…  
  
— Как угодно. — Алва потянулся к оставленной на полу бутылке, прополоскал рот и сплюнул прямо на пол. Марсель вдруг испугался. Кошки его задери, это ведь тоже было приключение — приключение, каких у него не случалось прежде. И с кем. Главное — с кем.  
  
— Нет, погоди. Погоди, Рокэ. Я не то хотел сказать. Просто позволь мне передохнуть некоторое время, и тогда…  
  
Алва вдруг зло усмехнулся, и Марсель покраснел, как мальчишка. Надо же было так подставиться! Улыбка маршала неожиданно стала почти снисходительной.  
  
— Времени у тебя будет предостаточно. Впереди у нас долгая осень, Марсель…  
  
И верно. Марсель, разом успокоившись, растянулся на кровати. Забавно, но дождливая Урготелла более не казалась ему такой унылой — теперь он был почти уверен, что Первый Маршал найдет, чем разнообразить их досуг и без дворцовых мистерий. Конечно, хотелось бы знать, о чём всё-таки сообщил управляющий, и отчего это привело к такому скандальному поведению господина маршала … но интуиция подсказывала Марселю: об этом Рокэ Алву лучше не спрашивать.  
  
По крайней мере, в ближайшие годы.  



	2. Часть Вторая. Восемь лет спустя. Глава 1.

ГЛАВА 1. БАРОН ФОК БЕРГШТАЙН, НАЧАЛЬНИК ВОЕННОГО ОКРУГА ШТИГЛИЦВИНДЦУГ

…Просыпался он каждый раз в одно и то же время, одновременно ожидая и тяготясь неотвратимостью грядущего ружейного залпа, который свидетельствовал, что ночной караул в Охотничьем павильоне сменился первым утренним. Залп звучал не сразу, липкие, долгие мгновения до него были заполнены ожиданием и тяжелым послевкусием сна. Снов он давно уже не запоминал. Только сознавал, что сон был о прошлом, невозвратно потерянном: кто-то звал его так коротко и знакомо, как звать может только отец, и был луг, пахнущий медовыми летними травами надорского плоскогорья, и был дом, сырой, пыльный, но полный присутствия отца. Сон высыхал в памяти так же быстро, как ночная испарина высыхала на коже, и звонкое эхо выстрела разносилось по долине. Он садился на постели, опускал ноги на ледяной, вымороженный за ночь, пол и глубоко вдыхал, впуская с скрипучим осенним воздухом ту новую, настоящую жизнь, которую Рихард, барон фон Бергштайн, выбрал для себя сам.

Механизм дня постепенно заводился, и каждое привычное, ритуальное движение туже скручивало пружину. После обязательного во всякое время года обтирания холодной водой Рихард одевался. Всегда сам, сторонясь вторжения денщика в утренний мирок: ещё пять лет назад никакого денщика у него не было, и менять единожды разработанный распорядок дня он не считал нужным. Обязательный получасовой моцион перед завтраком проходил по раз и навсегда установленному маршруту: мимо ротонды в ложногальтарском стиле, по липовой аллее в гору, где регулярная посадка сменялась природным небрежением, мимо сердитых елей, покрытых накипью лишайника. На самой вершине растения отступали перед камнем, и обнажившаяся базальтовая порода срывалась вниз, к морю, отрезая раз и навсегда материк от неласковой серости океана. Здесь Рихард опускался на колени и на несколько минут замирал, прикрыв глаза. Теперь он был готов, пружина напрягалась до предела и начинала распрямляться, приводя в движение бесчисленное множество шестеренок огромного механизма.

Замок просыпался. По пути обратно, у малого музыкального домика, Бергштайна встречал начальник гарнизона с докладом. Вид от домика открывался прекрасный: лучшие садовники, выписанные из Гайифы, сумели не изуродовать, но преумножить скупую красоту северной природы. И каждое утро, глядя на сбрызнутые росой куртины шиповника, боярышника и жимолости, на сплетенные ветвями толстоствольные клены, налившиеся кровавой краснотой, как смертельная рана на теле лета, Рихард тяготился холодным, под ложечкой тянущим ощущением неспособности хотя бы на миг раствориться в этой красоте.   
Возвратившись домой, он завтракал. Потом менял привычный свой, солдатский темно-синий мундир на дворцовый — белый, с раздражающими золотыми позументами. Лотар, как обычно, дурно чистил сапоги, и Бергштайн тоже, как обычно, без злобы, тщательно рассчитывая силу, ударял его по лицу, произнося при этом почти тоскливо: «Свинья!». Денщик Лотар был отменно скверный, но Бергштайн не отказывался от надежды воспитать оболтуса.   
В Лотаре он узнавал себя самого: давнишнего, желторотого, не понимающего смысла дисциплины. Впрочем, Лотар, сын кузнеца, с детства привык получать зуботычины и не удары не обижался, а борьбу с начальством вел тихую, незаметную, направленную на систематическое недовыполнение приказа. Рихард же из прошлой жизни — тогда его звали звонче и короче — был готов сколько угодно драть глотку и пествовать обиду, лишь бы не выполнять приказание, сути которого не понимаешь. Марш-броски, тупая, нудная муштра и изматывающая усталость позиционной войны в болотной грязи смогли сделать то, с чем не справилась южная система воспитания комнатных собачек из благородных мальчиков. Понимание необходимости подчиняться и непосильный вес ответственности за приказ вошли в его кровь и плоть вместе с мерзлой гаунауской стужей, с мутной водой, с первым прикосновением к остывающим векам случайного какого-то, неизвестного рядового, умершего по собственной глупости. И ещё по его, Рихарда, вине: недоглядел, недодумал. Убит. Лотар никогда не будет благодарен ему за науку, но, возможно, останется в живых благодаря вчерашнему или сегодняшнему взысканию.

…Может быть, не стоило брать его вовсе — этого нескладного сына покойного ныне сержанта Шварцхюбера, привыкшего обходиться с конями сурового «болотника» из озерной Гаунау, сгибавшего подкову, как соломинку? Может, стоило прислать вдове кузнеца кошель потуже: пристроила бы Лотара по торговой части или выкупила кузницу, проданную в отсутствие мужа. Шварцхюбера застрелили у перевала на Шпрехау. Умер он быстро. Можно сказать, легко отделался — но перед смертью зачем-то оттолкнул Бергштайна в сторону, спасая от четвертой пули и плена. Рихард упал ничком, за очередной валун. Скалы продолжали хранить своего Повелителя, им было плевать, что он давно уже оставил родовое имя. А бергеры не слишком усердствовали, отделяя живых от мертвых — Бергштайн пролежал в забытьи, пока не подошло подкрепление, и медик, по-желторотому дотошный, не убедился, что вместо десяти трупов нашел только девять с половиной.

Первое время после возвращения памяти Рихард часто просыпался, жадно хватая воздух: снилось, что мелкие камешки один за другим падают на грудь, мешая вдохнуть. Потом сны ушли, и вместе с ними ушло давнишнее, живое и яркое чувство тоски по дому. Не осталось ничего.

Впрочем, нет: были дела.

* * *

— Его Величество передает господину начальнику военного округа Штиглицвиндцуг распоряжение явиться к церемонии одевания, — знакомо отчеканил лакей, прибывший заполдень, когда Бергштайн, не без помощи адъютанта, справился с первой частью бумажной работы. Работа с людьми была ещё хуже: бумага, по крайней мере, не умножит то враньё, которое было на нее перенесено.

— Благодарю, — сухо кивнул Бергштайн, — Передайте Его Величеству, что я немедленно исполню приказ.

Лакей исчез. Двери кабинета захлопнулись — что твои ходики с птичкой. Впрочем, Его Величество, раздававший крайне строгие приказы, со своей стороны приурочить появление лакея к какому-то определенному времени не мог. Воображая тон, которым было высказано монаршье пожелание, Рихард растянул губы в улыбке, которую невнимательный человек мог бы счесть задумчивой. Скажите пожалуйста, распоряжение он передает! Одевать по утрам публично, раздевать по вечерам кулуарно.

Фрици, кошка похотливая. Никакого стыда.

Фридрих II Гаунаусский изволили задерживаться с утренним туалетом. Соблюдая приличия, Бергштайн старался приходить тогда, когда, по его разумению, взрослый здоровый человек успел бы одеться, привести в порядок амуницию, оседлать коня и сыграть пару партий в тонто. Его Величество каждый раз поражал верноподданного вдумчивым подходом. Церемонию одевания Фридрих ввел в придворный этикет впервые; строго говоря, слаженно действующая машина дворцовых служб и церемониалов, запущенная в Талиге одним из далеких предков царствующего ныне малолетнего Карла, в Гаунау попросту отсутствовала. Покойный Хайнрих был одним из ярких представителей династии Бербрудеров: имел привычку одеваться без посторонней помощи, ел из солдатского котелка и не стеснялся в крепких оборотах, осуждая избалованного выскочками-соседями зятя. А Фридрих, едва заняв не успевшее остыть резное дубовое кресло в королевском дворце Липпе, «ради прекращения беспорядка в доме короля» подписал указ о создании всех тех необходимых и милых его духу служб и церемоний. Новый властитель переиначил регламент, принятый в Дриксен, то на талигский, то на гайифский манер — реформы осуществлялись поспешно, с большими усилиями, но совершенно бестолково.

Наткнувшись на глухое сопротивление низвергнутых при смене династии старых аристократов и уловив робкое недовольство зажиточных столичных бюргеров, Фридрих вспылил на свой дриксенский манер. Он перенес столицу севернее, в не ожидавший такой милости рыбацкий городок — от неблагозвучного названия «Сучья бухта» избавились, переименовав новую столицу в Шванвайсберг. В народе перемены эти были увековечены присказкой: «Стала блядь бела лебядь». Народной мудростью с Бергштайном поделился свеженазначенный начальник тайной канцелярии Гаунау, некий фок Миллер, как раз в день перед судом над обвиняемыми в оскорблении Величества. Двенадцать человек повесили, захудалого дворянина, писавшего якобы кляузные подметные листы, перед обезглавливанием лишили рук, а семеро подозреваемых после допроса таинственным образом исчезли, будто и не было их вовсе. Фок Миллер работал от души, не особенно ратуя о личной выгоде и безукоризненно исполняя то, что он считал своим долгом перед Его Величеством и новой родиной. Подчиненные его боялись, но за глаза льстиво и фамильярно назвали «папашей». Стоило ли говорить, что на церемонии одевания фок Миллер не присутствовал: не в коня корм.

Бергштайн вошел как раз тогда, когда Его Величество, чеканя шаг, прохаживался перед строем восхищенных подданных из числа внутреннего кружка.

— Синий, Ваше Величество, синий — это так... — захлебнулся восторгом барон Риттер, молодой ещё человек с красивым, но безвольным и отечным лицом. Знамя из обессилевших рук товарища принял Тальберг, недавний дворянин и давнишний младший сын мясника:

— Ваше Величество, совершенно как шинель рядового, но много лучше! Так патриотично, так благородно…

— А что думает наш начальник округа?

Фридрих полуобернулся, изогнув лебяжью шею. Выражение его лица было крайне серьёзным, на грани суровости; придворный пиит, воспевая монаршью особу, не раз напирал на сравнение с далеким небесным светилом: такой же прекрасный, совершенный и бесстрастно-холодный, как зимние звезды. Впрочем, на миг светило загорелось куда более земными огнями: Фридрих одарил Бергштайна мимолетным, но замечательно бесстыжим манящим взором. Оставалось только надеяться, что группа восхищенных холуев была поглощена кроем мундира, облегавшего августейшую талию и августейшие чресла так, что в шинели подобного фасона ползти можно было бы, только отталкиваясь бровями и пальцами ног.

Рихард глаз не отвёл.

— Ваше Величество изволит готовиться к посольскому приему?

В честь прибытия гостей Фридрих давал маскарад, и грубоватый намек понял сразу — взгляд похолодел, шея распрямилась, нижняя губа поджалась. Впрочем, все тот же пиит, истощив небесную тему, не зря сравнивал Его Величество с северным летом: за грозой неизбежно следовало солнце. Фридрих махнул рукой, стянул убогий мундир и, улыбнувшись, повёл плечами. Улыбка на несколько мгновений осветила холодное лицо, оживляя правильные черты, превращая сухую гармонию в нежное, ласковое и тёплое несовершенство.

Впервые Бергштайн увидел эту улыбку в больнице при монастыре святого Тарквиния. За ранеными ухаживали усталые послушники и кислые до святости монахи, хранящие душу от искуса еще строже, чем старуха бережет себя от ревматизма. Рихард засыпал и просыпался в молчании; молчание гнездилось по углам его крошечного алькова, растворялось в воздухе, паутиной залепляло горло. В тишине воспоминания о прошлой, так нелепо закончившейся жизни множились и разрастались. Безмолвные призраки обступали его ложе, в горячечном бреду он называл их по именам, но они не откликались, не решались даже поднять глаз. Скалы спасли его, отняв память на время: так клады прячут в пещерах, так нашептывают в землю слова клятвы. Но теперь память, как детский камзольчик, не могла вместить в себе его новое «я». Тишины было слишком много, каждая минута в ней тянулась дольше Круга. Рихард мечтал о голосе, о простой, незатейливой болтовне, о смехе. Ему снилось детство: игры с Айрис, радостные минуты возни без присмотра матери, и их с сестрой подружка, ширококостная крепкотелая Дженни, ходившая за коровами и любившая к месту и не к месту залиться на весь двор песней к вящему недовольству госпожи Мирабеллы. Какими счастливыми на самом деле были эти серые надорские деньки, когда-то казавшиеся скукой и потраченным временем!.. Дженни осталась, сестра с матушкой остались, а вот Дика Окделла больше не было, только какое-то пустое место, живущее и не за себя, и не за него.

Тишина дала трещину в тот день, когда Рихард впервые почувствовал себя здоровым. Шепотки, как сквозняки, поползли по монастырю, от послушника к послушнику, от монаха к монаху. Потом в большом покое, в котором лежали рядовые, заговорило разом множество голосов. Смех прокатился по коридору с гулом чугунного ядра, ближе и ближе к Рихарду.

— В шестом покое, Ваше Высочество, — говорили будто бы близ самой двери крошечной комнатки, бывшей кельи странноприимного дома, превратившегося в лазарет.

— Ах вот он где, наш герой!

Новый голос оказался донельзя странным. Дик Окделл, любивший вирши, сравнил бы его с вином, томящимся в бочке: в нем была и сладость плода, и горечь косточки, и внутреннее беспокойство. Сержант Рихард Штайн, несмотря на три ранения и контузию, сумевший удержать перевал и представленный к получению Звезды Севера третьей степени, не хотел сравнивать. Он выжидал. Смех прозвучал снова, но замолк, оборвавшись на высокой ноте. Рихард приподнялся на локте, приветствуя визитера.

Ему протянул руку широкоплечий, высокий мужчина в парадном бело-черном мундире, шитом галуном. Лучи солнца, отражавшиеся от серебряной вязи, светили Рихарду в глаза. Он нахмурился, оглядывая визитера. Тот, приняв гримасу на свой счет, улыбнулся. Солнце заполнило комнату до краев, осветило тишину, сожгло воспоминания. 

— Сержант, потрудитесь встать, перед вами наследный... — начал какой-то дюжий подполковник из-за плеча красавца в парадном мундире, но красавец недовольно шикнул, и подполковника сдуло в сторону.

— Лежите, лежите! Вам нужно поправляться, сержант-майор, — сказал красавец и жестом фокусника, живо напомнившим об оставшихся на другом краю света фельпских комедиантах, выудил из кармана серебряную табакерку.

— Сержант, — поправил его Рихард. Красавец улыбнулся снова, на этот раз с едва угадываемой ноткой превосходства — так улыбаются детям или больным.

— Вы проспали все новости, мой друг. Впрочем, вам простительно.

— Да примите же табакерку, Его Высочество ждет! — прошипел кто-то недовольный на ухо Рихарду.

Тот послушно протянул руку, забирая коробочку, согревшуюся в руке принца Фридриха. На портретах его рисовали вовсе не похоже: суровый, строгий, орлиный взор направлен в непокоренное пространство. Принц замешкался, словно забыв табакерку в руке, и вздрогнул, когда Рихард прикоснулся к нему. Ладонь Фридриха была неожиданно горячей.

— Я думаю, этот юноша достаточно доказал свою преданность, — задумчиво протянул принц, отняв, наконец, руку. Подполковник сзади громко засопел.— Моя гвардия будет примером, образцом для подражания, братством лучших из лучших. Ваш подвиг, сержант-майор — лучшая верительная грамота из всех возможных. Когда он сможет встать?

Этот вопрос он адресовал монаху, внимательно слушавшему разговор с самым благочестивым выражением лица.

— Все в воле Создателя, — тихо ответил монах, повел остреньким носом и заметил, — болезнь вытягивает из него силы. Молодому человеку не обойтись одной рыбой, а мясо дорого, дела наши Вашему Высочеству хорошо известны...

— Деньги будут, — прервал словоизлияния монаха Фридрих и кивнул куда-то вбок, — Разберитесь, Цернинг. Я хочу, чтобы сержант-майор был готов к строевой через неделю. А вы, молодой человек, боритесь с болезнью так же отважно, как боролись с бергерами. Рассчитываю вскоре увидеть вас.

Позже Фридрих признался, что с той, первой их встречи рассчитывал на значительно большее. Об этом Бергштайн узнал в свое время.

* * *

— …подготовиться следует и вам. Тайная Канцелярия определенно полагает, что на эту встречу вместе с экстерриором выехал и регент.

Миллер, скотина! Бергштайн сжал кулаки. Больше всего он не любил быть слабо информированным.

— Позволит ли Ваше Величество расспросить о подробностях? 

— Нам не известно пока ничего определенного. Спрашивайте фок Миллера. Впрочем, кажется, информатор сообщил ему, что Алву в компании с графом Валмоном видели на Северном тракте. Вряд ли ему в голову пришло бы проводить приятеля в дальнюю дорогу.

Алва. Слово растекалось по языку кипящей смолой. Рихард почти чувствовал запах горелого мяса, железную и кислую муть во рту — кровь, это кровь, кровь от удара по лицу... Все кэналлийцы похожи один на другого, и у этого, ударившего его, чужие глаза, чужие ладони, чужая ненависть. Имя ещё хуже: рокот камней, селем стекающих на мирную деревеньку, рык, захлебывающийся хрипом, как у человека, которому вспороли горло — Рокэ.

Когда-то Ричард Окделл сказал, что жизнь герцога Алва — его жизнь. Жизнь Ричарда Окделла кончилась смешно и нелепо. Кончился и герцог Алва. Жизнь Рихарда Бергштайна, начальника военного округа Штиглицвиндцуг, не принадлежала регенту Талига. Он был свободен. Все долги оплачены. Отчего только кольнула вдруг где-то под лопаткой ненависть, раскаленная, как игла пыточных дел мастера?..

— Давайте завтракать, господа, — легко, вопреки собственному церемониалу предложил Фридрих.

Метр-д'отель, герцог Фурн-и-Праксис, звонкий и незыблемый, как чугунная чушка, встрепенулся, вслед за ним встрепенулись и придворные свиты. Процессия напоминала Рихарду карточный домик наоборот: стоило толкнуть одного, как поднимались все. Он замешкался, и Фридрих, с наслаждением наблюдавший, как раскручиваются колеса придворного церемониала, неодобрительно покосился в его сторону.

«Я тебе это припомню», — подумал Рихард и совсем не верноподданическим азартом оглядел стройные ноги Его Величества. Величество задышало чуть чаще и отвело глаза.

После завтрака Рихард вернулся к делам. Много лет дни его катились, как серебряные талеры по желобу, неизменно падая плашмя и разнясь только рисунком: лебедь или вензель, удалось или нет. Но в этот день монетка, закрутившись, так и осталась балансировать на ребре. Распорядок дня не изменился: все те же бумаги едва налаженной приказно-отчетной системы, заседание Совета, поздний обед в компании талигского посла, запросившего таких мер безопасности, как будто бы Создатель во плоти спустился на землю проведать своих чад где-то поблизости от Сучьей Бухты. Вымотавшись, Рихард позволил себе отступить от расписания и заменил чтение прогулкой, но и прогулка не помогла. Каждое дело, законченное сегодня, стоило ему напряжения, отводимого на три подобных. Алву видели близ границы... Нужно было думать, нужно было понять, зачем эта игра Талигу: слишком большой фигурой рискует беспокойный сосед, чтобы объяснить действия всесильного герцога охотой к перемене мест, свойственной птицам по осени. Что-то большее вызревало, наливалось соками в лучах тонкой дипломатии. Если слухи правдивы, что подтолкнуло регента? Новые верфи в Нухуте? Стабильность в Гайифе, наконец-то сплотившейся вокруг новой правящей династии? А если это враньё, то кому оно было нужно? Талигскому послу — или гайифскому? И, наконец, почему расстроился безупречный механизм его дня, почему спокойствие покинуло его именно сегодня?.. Рихард был почти рад, когда Его Величество кесарь Гаунау прислал за ним до заката солнца, вопреки всем договоренностям.

Фридрих отдыхал в маленькой каминной, смежной с королевской опочивальней.

— Наконец! Заставляете себя ждать, — тон Его Величества был холоднее льда, тонкой узорной коркой покрывавшего края паркового пруда. — Ваш доклад готов?

Он взмахнул кистью, прогоняя слуг. Камердинер Фридриха и главный его конфидант, седоусый грустноглазый Штокблюм, выдворил из спальни слуг, занимавшихся государевой постелью, и выслал лакея, возившегося с вечерними притираниями. Потом, с достоинством аиста, вышагивающего по лягушачьему болоту, вышел сам, плотно прикрыв за собой двери. Снаружи лязгнули алебарды: личная гвардия Его Величества без сна и отдыха сторожила покой монаршьей особы.

Фридрих тепло улыбнулся Рихарду, обхватил его за шею и поцеловал, требовательно и жадно.

— Не мог дождаться, когда ты придешь, — скороговоркой бормотал он, стаскивая с Рихарда мундир, — места себе не находил… хочу тебя, хочу тебя просто невозможно. Ну что ты стоишь, как чурбан? Иди скорее, иди ко мне.

Рихард перехватил широкое запястье короля, провел пальцами по тыльной, гладкой стороне.

— Не хочешь доклад просмотреть?

— Я хочу смотреть только на твоего красавца.

Фридрих попытался освободить руку, но пальцы Рихарда держали крепко, не причиняя, впрочем, боли. Король дернулся, попытался извернуться, потом, отчаявшись, прижался всем телом к любовнику, потерся бесстыже, пытаясь взять свое любым способом.

— Ты сегодня сам не свой, Рихи. Что такое? Это тебя так Миллер со своим Алвой уел?

Лицо Рихарда окаменело. Он досчитал до десяти, выдохнул, не разжимая хватки, и переспросил:

— Ваше Величество беспокоится по поводу приезда регента Талига?

— Беспокоюсь? Да, пожалуй, так, — Фридрих облизнул губы и мечтательно нахмурился, возведя очи горе. — Про него поговаривают, что он не гнушается пить из обоих колодцев. Судя по портрету, завидный кавалер: какие плечи, какие икры! Ах, Рихи, берегись, я бы...

Рихарду хватило двух длинных шагов, чтобы прижать донельзя довольную монаршью особу к стене.

— Поворачивайся, — приказал он низким, хриплым голосом и от души шлепнул замешкавшегося Фридриха по бедру.

— Нежнее, дикарь.

Фридрих, не скрывая удовольствия, послушно повернулся. Рихард безжалостно сдёрнул с него кюлоты какого-то очередного неуловимого оттенка лазоревого и опустил их до колен.

— Не возись, — подстегнул его Фридрих, пытаясь раздвинуть бедра чуть шире, — я готов. Прямо как Гаунау к вторжению... м-мм... внедрению... а-аах, осторожнее... встрече регента...

 

— Чего ты, блядь, добиваешься? — с веселой, искрящейся злостью уточнил Рихард.

 

Сквернословие, противное самой природе герцога Окделла, к полковнику Бергштайну пристало намертво с солдатских ещё времён. Фридрих лишь восторженно застонал. Рихард усмехнулся, позволяя себе последнее уже скотство и натягивая своего государя, как даже портовую девку постеснялся бы натянуть. Не этого ли хотел Фрици? Судя по стонам, по изгибу мощной спины, по чувственному сжатию там, внутри — именно этого.

 

— Мира... Я добиваюсь мира между нашими… о-оо, Рихи, мой хороший, да-да... нашими державами!

— Мира? Только его?

Рихард надавил на поясницу Фридриха, заставляя его прогнуться сильнее. Его Величество издало серию сладострастнейшего свойства звуков и изволило покачать бедрами, принимая в себя клинок начальника округа.

— Или ты хочешь, чтобы тебя отпялил десяток талигских лейб-гвардейцев при полном параде?

— Имея в виду государство... Действуй для себя... — простонал Фридрих, безуспешно цепляясь за атласную обивку стены. — Благополу... а-ах... получие одного — это слава... Да, так, вот так... Слава другого — да, да, да, сильнее, да, ещё!

Приказы Его Величества в значительной степени совпадали с желаниями самого Рихарда, поэтому было и «ещё», и «сильнее», и «резче». Фридрих, обездвиженный его натиском, зажатый между ним и стеной, стонал безостановочно, щедро делясь своим удовольствием с любовником. Но почему именно сегодня эти стоны, эта кошачья бесстыжая готовность отдаться удовольствию, эта, в конце концов, обезличенная поза приводили Рихарда в такое смятение чувств? Нет. Здесь он уже не должен думать о талигском посольстве. Это дурно и неуместно, да и что, в самом деле, могло бы его заставить... Сквозняк потревожил едва открытую створку окна, язычки свечного пламени поникли и съежились, и на долю мгновения золотистые, чуть потемневшие от пота пряди волос Фридриха показались Рихарду черными. Этого было довольно, чтобы окончательно потерять голову.

— Как я удачно сказал! — утомленным и довольным голосом отметил Фридрих, лежа на кровати. Рихард приводил свой мундир в порядок. — Действительно удачно. Благополучие короля — слава государства. Рихи, ты действуешь на меня благотворно.

— Прикажете зажимать вас у стены перед каждым публичным выступлением, Ваше Величество?

Восстановление предписанной дистанции после кратковременного альковного сближения давалось бы ему проще, если бы Фридрих не норовил вмешаться в естественный процесс. После соития каждый мужчина чувствует охлаждение. Позволь ему течь своим чередом, и броня придворного этикета сама собой ляжет на плечи, но если его баламутить...

— Было бы неплохо, — мечтательно протянул Фридрих и напоказ провел ладонью от шеи до живота, самым бесстыжим образом оглаживая себя, раздувая последние искры удовольствия. — Поцелуй меня. Это приказ.

Исполнять приказы было сутью новой жизни Рихарда. Исполнять, анализировать, предугадывать. Заботиться. Забывать о себе. Не думать о том, что за день перевернуло его почти устоявшийся мирок, полный мерно ходящих шестерней традиций и ритуалов.

— Останешься сегодня? — привычно спросил Фридрих, когда поцелуй себя исчерпал.

— Сожалею, Ваше Величество, — тоже привычно ответил Рихард.

Дело было не только в необходимости соблюдать определенные приличия, и не в том, что начальника округа могли хватиться как днем, так и ночью. И даже не в брезгливости пресыщения. Дело было в том, что у каждого мужчины должны быть границы. В позапрошлой жизни он, ещё мальчишка, позволил их нарушить. И умер.

Но усвоил необходимость учиться на своих ошибках.


	3. Глава 2. Граф Валмон, экстерриор Талига

— Не шевелись, — попросил Рокэ.

Марсель, изрядно вымотанный любовной схваткой, и без его просьбы шевелиться не собирался. Было слишком хорошо. Алва навалился всем телом, обездвиживая, дополняя ощущение приятной попользованности. В глазах любовника, которые с годами ничуть не утратили неповторимого своего, сапфирово-синего блеска, читалось нечто непонятное.

— Я люблю тебя, — одними губами произнес Рокэ.

Что?! Что?.. Закатные твари!

— Я... я тебя тоже, — пробормотал Марсель, еле шевеля языком. Он зажмурился, смакуя совершенство момента. Рокэ потрепал его по щеке и сказал:

— Монсеньор, просыпайтесь. Завтрак подан.

Да чтоб тебя… ещё одно утреннее чудовище — и явно хуже предыдущего!

Марсель застонал и перекатился на другой бок. Потом всё же заставил себя сесть и с тоской посмотрел на разбудившего его поганца, которому чёрное с зеленью, фамильные цвета Валмонов, не подходили до такой степени, что превращали и без того бледного юношу в нечто вроде призрака. Поганец ответил равнодушным взглядом. Питер-Иммануил, виконт, мать его, Штаффен. С каких кошек Марсель вдруг решил взять себе оруженосца, он до сих пор не понимал и сам — вернее, понимал, и радости это не прибавляло. Младший братец герцога Придда нужен ему был, как прошлогодний снег, но оный герцог, правая рука кансилльера, изволил намекнуть, что прочит родственничка на поприще дипломатии, юноше требуется опыт, и хорошо бы… С Приддами стоило считаться, и Марсель, полный тоскливых предчувствий, в Фабианов день потащился в Лаик. Впрочем, оруженосец ему не сильно мешал: тихий, малозаметный, да и вино разливать умеет. Рокэ, конечно, поглумился в своём стиле — но другого Марсель и не ждал. Ладно, через год он уже избавится от этого чуда природы… Эк всё же таращится — покойная нянюшка Марселя говаривала, что от такого взгляда молоко киснет. Слава Создателю, что Марсель не любитель молока.

Служанка, подавшая воду для умывания, тоже не радовала глаз: здоровеннейшая кобыла, по-северному блёклая, разве что роскошная русая коса недурна. Вообще, чем ближе подъезжали к границе, тем дурнее становились женщины, мрачнее мужчины и кислее вино. И холод, проклятый холод, который Марселю был ненавистен. Красотой пейзажей Север тоже не баловал; сплошные болота, усеянные мшистыми валунами, громадные унылые ели и вересковые пустоши. В трактирах неизменная баранина с мятным желе, пироги с почками и некое чудовищное блюдо из коровьего желудка — Марсель по дурости как- то отведал сей северный деликатес и страдал потом неимоверно. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что в Шван… Шванвайсберге — вот же кошкин язык, и не выговоришь! — кормят более-менее прилично. Хотя чего приличного можно ждать от этих северян?

Марсель спустился вниз, где у стола давилась трактирной пищей личная охрана господина регента и прочий посольский люд. Сам господин регент изволил сидеть перед пылающим камином и задумчиво любоваться языками пламени. Марсель подошёл и сел в соседнее кресло. Есть ему не хотелось, а мысль о том, что не более чем через полчаса придётся вновь сесть на лошадь и до вечера тащиться по тракту, приводила в отчаяние. Ещё и этот сон… кошки его дери, вместе со всеми оруженосцами, регентами, посольствами и самим Марселем заодно. Впрочем, его-то самого кошки, можно сказать, и драли. Некий наглый и бесстыжий кот. Марсель прислушался к ощущениям пониже спины и скривил губы. За десять лет он привык, что временами Алва срывает в постели дурное настроение, и даже научился находить в этом некую приятность: наигравшись, тот становился почти нежен и одаривал Марселя совершено ошеломительными ласками. Но в дороге мог бы быть и поосторожней.

\- Что, граф, решили немного попоститься?

\- Доброе утро, господин регент. Да, пожалуй, сегодня я пощажу свой желудок — бедняга и так изрядно намучился.

Марсель бездумно любовался профилем Алвы, тонкостью своей напоминающим драгоценную гальтарскую камею, блеском чёрных волос и небрежностью позы. За все годы их близости он так и не привык к этой диковатой красоте, которую время почти не изменило — Алва выглядел почти так же, как десять лет назад, разве что взгляд его стал холоднее, да меж бровей появилась неглубокая складка. И, Твари Закатные его возьми, ни сединки, и это после всего, что он пережил — должно быть, дело в шадской крови… Марсель, который недавно приметил у себя пару седых волосков, беззвучно вздохнул.

\- Ты нынче молчалив.

Алва редко говорил ему «ты» на людях. Марсель оглянулся — у стола царила пустота, только служанка собирала грязную посуду. Стало быть, совсем скоро ехать… Он снова вздохнул.

\- Я дурно спал.

\- Ничего, выспишься в седле.

— Не говори мне о сёдлах после вчерашней… скачки. - Марсель все же не сдержался. — Я и хожу-то боком. Кстати, просил бы тебя немного поумерить пыл — или ты готов сменить экстерриора на переправе?

Алва усмехнулся, весело и ехидно, и потрепал Марселя по колену.

\- Ночью ты не жаловался, — он неожиданно подмигнул. — Хватит ныть — поехали.

Алва легко поднялся с кресла, натянул перчатки и вышел из трактира, успев по дороге приобнять служанку и даже шепнуть её что-то на ухо. Белобрысая кобыла вздрогнула и, едва не упустив из рук поднос с посудой, зацвела нежным румянцем, в изрядной степени её украсившим. Марсель неожиданно развеселился. Он в очередной раз подумал: в этой поездке Алва будто отпустил себя. Дурачился, как встарь, заигрывал с девицами, даже пел иногда, собирая вокруг восторженную публику… В столице он большую часть времени был невыносимо мрачен или язвителен — а чаще и то, и другое вместе, отчего у окружающих делались нервные судороги. Особенно стало плохо, когда господин кансилльер Савиньяк поймал его на честном слове, и Алве пришлось раз и навсегда прекратить дуэли. Желание-то убивать у него никуда не делось… Только за последний год он трижды исчезал вечерами из дворца и ввязывался в трактирные драки, после которых возвращался потный, окровавленный и с улыбкой, от которой дрожали даже бестрепетные королевские гвардейцы. При дворе Алву ненавидели даже больше, чем в бытность его Первым Маршалом, а юный король Карл боялся его до икоты. Бедняга, наверное, спал и видел, как, достигнув двадцати одного года, возьмёт в руки власть и избавится от господина регента. Наивное дитя… тебе бы в свою покойную матушку пойти, вот у кого был воистину мужской нрав. Но ты, увы, сын своего отца… Марсель поморщился — вспоминать Фердинанда он не любил.

Позже, трясясь в седле — Алва, как всегда, унёсся вперёд в компании своих кэналлийцев — Марсель с тоской думал, что господину кансилльеру следовало бы учредить орден «За долготерпение». Без сомнений, граф Валмон по праву стал бы первым кавалером этого ордена. По правде говоря, у него не раз и не два мелькали мысли, что надо прекратить эту связь: иногда было совершенно невыносимо терпеть грубость и одновременно равнодушие Алвы, приступы его хандры и давно надоевший сарказм. К тому же он устал от того, что люди, посвящённые в степень близости регента и экстерриора — слава Создателю, их было хотя бы не слишком много — относились к нему, словно к левретке знатной дамы, которой хочется дать пинка, да нельзя, ибо дама славится свирепым нравом. Но Марсель никак не мог решиться. Не потому, что боялся гнева всесильного любовника — потому что иногда Алва… возвращался. Будто бы кто-то протирал серебряное зеркало: только что оно было замутнено, и вдруг снова отражает мир, и ловит солнечные лучи, сверкает, наполняется ослепительным блеском… Но такое случалось всё реже и реже.

Марсель поймал себя на том, что уже целую минуту ёрзает в седле — в заду словно обосновался осиновый кол. Да ещё и моросить начало — плащ уже набряк от влаги, влажный воротник противно лип к шее. К кошкам всё! Он выругался, натянул поводья и решил дождаться ползущей в арьергарде кареты — устроится поудобнее и плевать. Заодно и бумаги посмотрит.

В карете было холодно, но по крайней мере сухо, а многострадальные чресла Марселя нашли покой на мягком сиденье. Он медленно проглядывал посольские письма, гораздо внимательнее читал донесения прознатчиков и размышлял. Перемирие. Оно важно, оно крайне важно Талигу — для того, чтобы общими силами, наконец, задавить Гайифу. Сейчас самое время — старческая глупость Дивина достигла своего пика, отношения с Дриксен ухудшились. Впервые за долгие годы «гуси», кажется, готовы вступить в союз не с этой империей сластолюбцев, а с Талигом. Теперь, для ровного, как говорится, счёта, Алве надо знать, что на северных границах ему не угрожает ничего. Или хотя бы точно знать, что именно угрожает… Словом, нужно одно: определённость.


	4. Глава 3. Барон фок Бергштайн, начальник военного округа Штиглицвиндцуг

— Скажите, барон, правду говорят, что Его Величество выписал из Нухута два ящика потешных огней и мастеров-фойерверкеров? 

Рихард пил шадди, жевал безвкусный сыр на безвкусном же куске хлеба и проклинал утренних визитеров. Но выбирать не приходилось. Сын у старого фок Креббса только один, он же — наследник каменоломен, месторождений железной и медной руды, а также богатого, открытого только четыре года назад серебряного рудника. Соль старый граф тоже недавно прибрал к своим клешням, вырвав их у потерявшего хватку Тисхена. Роковая охота, унесшая жизнь старого медведя, самым плачевным образом сказалась и на старых торговых связях. Липе осиротела, осевшие в Липе торговцы разорялись. А северянин Креббс стал графом, капитал его разросся, как опухоль, и, учитывая астрономические долги молодого двора Фридриха, с Креббсом приходилось считаться втройне. Ровно настолько, чтобы принимать его недоросля-сына по первому капризу оного.   
— Это государственная тайна, виконт. Но могу обещать, что праздник вам понравится.   
— А музыканты откуда будут?  
Отчего у властных отцов так часто рождаются безвольные дети? Кто бы мог подумать, что это светское ничтожество было зачато человеком, прошедшим за шестьдесят лет путь от нищего поденщика до титулованного хозяина четверти страны?   
— Увы, виконт... Может быть, господин Монферра вам поможет? Торжествами должен был распоряжаться именно он.  
И, видит Создатель, не только Рихард пытался отговорить Фридриха делать праздник для Талига гайифскими руками. Даже столь умелыми.  
— Может быть, — протянул молодой Креббс и ощутимо заскучал. — Ах да, барон, совсем забыл! Тысяча извинений, город кипит, у Анни все только и говорят про свои костюмы — вы вот, кстати, кем идёте? Я пока в совершеннейшем раздрае, а Ульрих — ну, Риттер — собирается переодеться танцовщицей!  
— Воображаю. — Барон Риттер и правда рад был предоставить любому желающему все услуги, кои обычно оказывали танцовщицы. Ну разве что плясать не умел.   
— Так вы-то, барон! Как бы нам не пойти в одном и том же, — взволновался виконт.  
— Вряд ли. Я буду одет собой, как и всегда.  
— А Его Величество? Ну хоть намекните!   
Разномастные желающие подмахнуть королю из кожи вон лезли, чтобы угадать с темой, которую будет задавать августейшая особа — лучше повода, чтобы втереться в доверие и урвать кусочек, для светской бестолочи еще не было придумано.   
— Не имею права разглашать, виконт.   
— Как угодно, — надулся Креббс-младший.   
— Вы, кажется, что-то вспомнили и хотели мне сообщить?   
— Вспомнил?.. Ах да, точно, — виконт попытался сделать лицо чуть умнее обычного. — Видите ли, отец сейчас никак не может быть в столице, здоровье не позволяет ему надолго отлучаться из замка — эта спина его положительно выводит из себя...  
Рихард сочувственно покивал головой. Как же, старый, больной человек, согбенный годами и невзгодами. Был один такой в Талиге, ухитрился сожрать целую армию и одного глупого мальчика в придачу. Значит, демонстративно не желает видеть талигской делегации. Очень интересно.  
Видит Создатель, виконт старался проявить себя. Кто виноват, что у него ничего не получалось? Из пятнадцатиминутной путанной и пространной речи горе-наследничка Рихард выудил только то, что старый граф категорически отказывается поддерживать королевские шашни с Талигом, и будет воротить рыло до тех пор, пока не изыщется способ компенсировать расходы, ожидаемые из—за оттока гайифского капитала и разрыва торговых отношений с союзником. В конце концов, у Талига был Надор, и продавать в Надор железо было не умнее, чем идти к кэнналийцу в гости со своим вином.   
— Так вот, отец положительно настаивал, чтобы его мнение было донесено до Его Величества, но, барон, вы же понимаете... Вот я и подумал... К вашему мнению король всегда прислушивается, это все говорят. Не могли бы вы как-нибудь поспособствовать?.. Поверьте, мой отец никогда не забывает о тех, кто ему однажды помог.  
Нет, все-таки не старался.  
— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, виконт, — расплывчато пообещал Рихард. Бездарно потраченные полчаса самого продуктивного утреннего времени. Затылок начинал противно ныть.  
Креббс принял обещание, как должное.  
— Вот ещё, вспомнилось, — выдал он на прощание, поправляя щегольской шейный платок, — отец просил передать лично вам — до тех пор, пока посольство Талига находится в Гаунау, жизнь Его Величества в постоянной опасности. Есть все основания предполагать, что переговоры были придуманы для прикрытия совершенно иной цели.  
За козлетоном наследника послышался стальной голос Креббса-старшего. Ценные сведения. Только что это: предупреждение или угроза? И если последнее, не слишком ли заврался граф?  
***  
Дни перед приездом экстерриора Талига тянулись особенно муторно; казалось, что в механизм, управляющий согласованностью явлений небольшого Шванвайсбергского мирка, попал песок, оттого шестерни двигались медленнее, норовя замереть на каждом сцеплении, а резные фигурки, изображающие придворных, дергались несообразно замыслу. Мало было таинственных подготовок тайной канцелярии, бесконечных придворных пересуд и нервного обморока, случившегося с девицей фок Штеккер посреди обсуждения количества холостых в талигской миссии, даже посол Талига, всегда спокойный, с чуть припухшим лицом и ничего не выражающими глазами, как будто только пробужденный после краткого дневного сна, проявлял все признаки неразумного волнения. Патен бушевал, размахивал какими-то письмами и требовал выделить дополнительный полк для охраны регента. Инкогнито герцога Алвы трещало по швам, Рихард молчал, приложив ладонь ко лбу и представляя себе, как тысяча мушкетеров будет пытаться разместиться вокруг посольской резиденции, частью забравшись в подвал, частью развалившись на черепице или повисая на флюгерах. Миллер, заинтересовавшийся посольской нотой протеста, долго изучал письма, после чего заметил, что враг внутренний, как, впрочем, и враг внешний, вряд ли будет так глуп, что оповестит о своих намерениях покуситься на жизнь регента Талига в письменном виде и вышлет оповещение заранее, как вызов на дуэль. Миллер был прав. Это, несомненно, была неуклюжая провокация, рассчитанная на несколько истонченные злоупотреблениями нервы посла. Сьентифики называли винную и пшеничную эссенции спиритами, сиречь духами; исходя из этого, Патена можно было бы счесть душевным человеком. Впрочем, нет дыма без огня; Бергштайн предложил внести это предложение в протокол ближайшей встречи с королём. Зная Фридриха и его страсть к красивым жестам, он был почти уверен, что полсотни или сотню к уже отписанным для охраны гвардейцам он прибавит с удовольствием, да ещё и из своих личных, отборных. На этом дипломатическая миссия Рихарда не заканчивалась: к позднему ужину испросил аудиенцию посол Гайифы. Ожидая нечастого и малоприятного гостя, Рихард разобрал первоочередные приказы и прошения, проверил за секретарем журнал писем, а за Лотаром — мелкие счета, но забыться за работой не удалось.   
Покушение — фарс, игра, но кто может знать… В моих руках жизнь человека, который меня убил. Почему я не хочу мести, не злорадствую, почему, в конце концов, мне не всё равно, почему мне страшно? Разве я ещё могу бояться чего-то, когда я давно окаменел?  
— Маркиз Эспиру приехал, майнхерр, — Лотар выпучил глаза, изображая служебное рвение, и тут же зевнул, прикрывая рот веснушчатой ладонью. — Ждут.   
— Распустился. Как стоишь? Как докладываешь? — Рихард устал настолько, что даже на подзатыльник сил не хватало. — Ну?  
— Р-разрешите доложить, херр оберст! Маркиз Эспиру на аудиенцию прибыл!   
— Вольно. Зови.   
Лотар немедленно зевнул второй раз, ещё сильнее разинув пасть. Ну что с ним будешь делать?  
— И завари крепкий шадди. Самый крепкий, какой только сможешь. Потом можешь быть свободен до утра.   
Предыдущий конхессер, какой-то хитрый сухофрукт, был спешно отозван по смерти Бербрудера: то ли выметали сор, пользуясь предлогом, то ли дальновидно учли вкусы свежеиспеченного короля. Теодор Эспиру, в отличие от своего предшественника, был молод и хорош собой почти до неприличия. Женщины такой красотой восхищались, мужчины с определенными вкусами таяли, как подслащенный лед в креманках. У посла были огромные, чуть раскосые глаза серны, будто бы подведенные черной каемкой ресниц. На королевские завтраки эту серну звали неприлично часто. Однако, по своеобразной иронии судьбы, маркиз был убежденным любителем женского общества, и Фрици, плененный глазами, стройными ногами и прочими дипломатическим достоинствами, мог только утверждать, что виноград слишком зелен. Поток приглашений, впрочем, не иссякал: посол представлял чисто эстетическую ценность.   
Бергштайн имел уже много возможностей убедиться, что в дополнение к очам с поволокой Эспиру получил от Создателя кошачий ум. В медоточивых устах маркиза сухие приказы выживающего из ума Дивина превращались в поэмы, но категоричности своей не теряли даже под слоями патоки. Паона не одобряет альянс с Талигом. Паона устала намекать и готовится начать действовать. Семья Тессали и семья Мореи, платившие золотом за бумагу, могли перестать довольствоваться росчерком пера тессория. У Фридриха было изрядно и личных долгов. Ружья и пушки покупали в Гайифе. Селитру привозили из Гайифы. Зерно, уже два года еле родившееся в Гаунау, привозили морем из Гайифы. Талиг обещал сказочные цены на варастийское зерно, но как его довезти? Хватит ли его на всех желающих? И, что ещё важнее, положат ли жители Гаунау живот на полку, ожидая обещанного зерна, если гайифские корабли развернутся сейчас, а талигские обозы придут когда-нибудь потом? Словом, стоит ли овчинка выделки?  
— У вас очаровательный дом, барон. Прекрасный вид даже ночью!   
Вдоль аллеи, от дворца до Охотничьего павильона, выстроились гвардейцы с факелами. Талигское посольство ожидали с раннего вечера.   
— Руки мастеров любой вид превратят в прекрасный, — Рихард выцедил из себя обязательный комплимент империи. У серны есть повод обидеться. Его, кажется, встречали днём, в старой столице, торжественности не способствовавшей, как и всякий крепкий бюргерский город.   
Лотар принес шадди и закуски. Крохотная, почти прозрачная фарфоровая чашечка смотрелась в изящных руках посла куда органичнее, чем в руках Рихарда.   
— Благодарю, барон. До чего хороши марсапанне!  
Ещё бы, если они гайифские. Даже гадюкам сладок и приятен воздух отечества   
— Сердечно рад, маркиз. Хотя благодарить за них нужно вас. Если бы не прививка высокой культуры, ели бы мы с вами пироги с яблоками...  
Отменно вкусные, между прочим.  
— Ах, барон! Вы так тонко понимаете эти вещи, — расплылся в улыбке Эспиру. Кажется, именно за эту улыбку первая фрейлина Её Величества назвала посла эвротом. Глаза эврота, впрочем, были холодны и непроницаемы: две дыры на смуглом лице. — Что, как не приятные мелочи, придает жизни привычный ход? Казалось бы, просто милая безделушка, кусочек подслащенного миндального теста, но если бы ее не было, разве так вкусен был бы шадди?  
Ещё вкуснее, смею тебя уверить.  
— Полагаю, совсем не так.  
— Согласен с вами, барон! А если собрать вместе все эти незаметные, повседневные мелочи? Не сложится ли из них вместе большая часть нашей жизни? Смешно даже подумать, как все мы зависимы от такой крохи…  
Началось. Паона перешла от уговоров к угрозам. "Кости брошены", как говорил один гальтарский полководец. Серна, многозначительно блеснув глазами, немедленно прянула назад, мелодично засмеявшись:  
— Прошу меня простить, барон, я отнимаю ваше бесценное время рассуждениями о природе вещей. Это всё осень, знаете ли. Тревожная пора: все эти перемены в природе, движения воздуха... Ветер в этот раз с юго-запада, самый вредный для здоровья.   
— Верно, но, говорят, он способствует урожаю, — Рихард счел, что игра в лоб требует ответной игры в том же стиле.   
— Урожай уже сняли, барон. Сейчас, кажется, как раз рассчитываются с работниками. А этот ветер приносит дожди, губительные для посевов на будущий год.  
Маркиз закинул ногу на ногу и откинулся на спинку кресла. Вот у кого есть и день для того, чтобы накопить яду, и ночь для того, чтобы впрыскивать его. Рихард устало провел ладонью по лицу, прикрыв глаза. От дипломатии его всегда подташнивало.   
— Поговорим откровенно, маркиз. Что вы хотели мне сообщить?  
Эспиру моргнул, взял минутную актерскую паузу. Насколько проще было бы, если бы он и в самом деле метил в королевскую постель! К Фрици его, дня на два безвылазно; даже гренадеры уходили из королевской опочивальни на полусогнутых, что уж и говорить о тщедушном юнце. Может быть, это убавило бы у маркиза рвения.  
— Я хотел просить вашего совета, мой дорогой барон, — вкрадчиво начал Эспиру и остановился, будто бы набираясь смелости. Впрочем, Рихарду показалось, что за выученной интонацией, пропитанной азами высокой дипломатии, как корж любимого пирожного Его Величества — коньяком, проскользнула какая-то человечная нотка, и нотка эта удивительным образом была тревожна.   
— Я весь превратился в слух, маркиз.  
— Видите ли, ситуация, в которой я нахожусь, достаточно щекотлива, — Эспиру вздохнул и покачал в руке фарфоровую чашечку, — но без подробного её описания я не могу объяснить вам необходимость вашего совета. Вечером третьего дня ко мне явился управляющий и сообщил, что колодец стал негоден, и надобно делать другой — кухонный мальчишка отравился колодезной водой. По моей просьбе он описал все признаки отравления; я полагал, что вода вовсе не при чем, и постреленок уворовал какую-нибудь дрянь с лотка разносчика. Предположение мое оказалось отчасти верным; не знаю, как вы, барон, а я не слышал ещё о том, чтобы от грязной воды начинались кашель, кровохарканье и истечение крови из определенных мест, которые вовсе не стоит упоминать за столом. Я спустился к прислуге; мальчишка был при смерти. Мысль о райских садах весьма способствует раскаянию. Постреленок, оказывается, хотел отомстить повару и слопал целое блюдо печеных засахаренных сластей, которые обычно подаются к утреннему шадди. У всех свои слабости, господин барон; моя чуть не привела меня к Создателю. Медик засвидетельствовал, что причиной смерти был неизвестный ему яд. Повар ни в чем не сознался, но, как оказалось, на кухню запросто заходят посыльные из лавок.   
— Повара следует допросить с пристрастием.  
Эспиру скривил губы:  
— Вряд ли; доброе слово всегда действеннее тисков для пальцев, особенно если оно подкреплено саккотой. Итак, господин барон, вот и затруднение, приведшее меня к вам: кому могли понадобиться эти сладости с секретом? Теперь, когда вы ждёте визита миссии Талига, все это приобретает особенный, щекотливый смысл. Что ещё удивительнее, из Паоны пишут мне, что Шванвайсберг готовится принять регента; вот загадка, ведь официальных приготовлений мы не замечали. Из Паоны же мне пишут, что нет ни малейшего сомнения в дружбе нашей с Его Величеством Фридрихом Вторым, да продлит Создатель годы его, но что я могу поделать? Я ведь только человек, человеку так свойственно сомневаться и терять веру. Блюда мои теперь пробует слуга, и это не может способствовать доброму настроению.

Рихард сидел напряжённый, как струна. Прямое обвинение? Тогда зря, мертвый гайифец — не поросенок в яблоках, чтобы подавать его на стол после переговоров. Да и слишком северно в Гаунау для таких тонких ходов. Намек? Возможность раздуть скандал? Шантаж? Проверка на лояльность? Может быть; губы посла улыбались, зубы белели, а глаза его понять было решительно невозможно.   
— Как бы то ни было, дорожа добрым отношением Его Величества и радея о дружбе меж нашими державами, я не счел возможным предавать случившееся огласке и писать официальное обращение. Вместо этого я пришел искать защиты у человека, в чьем благородстве, как и в политической дальновидности, не сомневаются ни на севере, ни на востоке Золотых Земель.

Поза Эспиру спорила с его словами, возражала тону: разве будет искать защиты змея, раскачивающаяся перед броском?

— Я польщен, маркиз. И постараюсь оправдать ваше доверие. Во-первых, охрана. Охранять нужно дом, охранять нужно вас самого. Сейчас с вами каданские наемники, и их не более десятка. Верно? Достаточно ли будет двух десятков из лучшей моей роты? 

Цветистые слова гайифской благодарности стоили очень мало.

— Во-вторых, нужно найти злоумышленника. Этим может заняться…

Эспиру покачал головой:

— Если будет позволено, господин барон, я хотел бы избежать столкновения с минхеером Миллером. Его симпатии не всегда очевидны, но антипатии крайне ясны. Смогу ли я чувствовать себя в безопасности?

Прощался посол долго, с выматывающими душу заверениями в вечной любви между великими державами. Оставшись один, Рихард посидел немного, закрыв глаза. Боль растекалась от брови вверх и вправо, захватывая висок. Он с трудом поборол желание удариться лбом о соблазнительно холодное оконное стекло. Привет от Креббса, анонимный листок, запуганный талигский пьяница и неудачно отравленная гайифская гадюка. И всё это за один день, а завтра Фридриху, конечно же, доложат про опасность двойного покушения, и все они позавидуют выходцам — им хоть есть куда убраться с лица земли. 

Толстая, меланхоличная нухутская собачка, лежавшая у камина, громко зевнула, пристраивая поудобнее длинный, слюнявый язык, и с бесконечной любовью и тоской посмотрела на Рихарда, будто бы напоминая, что время позднее и пора уже пойти спать в другую, предназначенную для этого комнату. Собачка, подаренная Рихарду очередным временным увлечением Фрица, должна была, по замыслу дарителя, до крайности унизить барона, но неожиданно прижилась в холодном доме. 

— Может быть, и на тебя покушаются, Хесхен? — спросил Рихард у собаки. Та подняла уши, махнула хвостом и широко улыбнулась, тут же вываливая язык из пасти. 

— Как же мало тебе нужно для того, чтобы вилять хвостом, дружок.

«Как мало вам нужно для того, чтобы позабыть о своей клятве». Боль вошла под ребра, как нож; он думал, что забыл темную фигуру у ярко горящего камина, забыл тошнотворный запах отравленного вина, чесночную вонь, стыд, отвращение, растерянность, страх…

Хеснех заскулил, уткнулся тупоносой мордой в ногу Бергштайна. Рихард осторожно поднял собаку на руки, погладил между мохнатыми ушами — в сущности, подло укорять животное в том, что оно кому-то радо, и как стыдиться себя нужно, чтобы отрицать в окружающих саму возможность эту радость ощущать. 

По дорожке, следующей к дворцу, во весь опор проскакали два всадника в бело-синих плащах королевской гвардии; мелкие камешки, разбросанные копытами лошадей на повороте, ударились в панорамное окно, как будто прося впустить их внутрь. 

Делегация Талига прибыла в Шваневайсберг.


	5. Глава 4. Граф Валмон, экстерриор Талига

— Поскольку визит ваш неофициален, король, кажется, изволил презреть все протоколы, господин регент…

Посол Патен оказался унылым старым хрычом, к тому же до отвращения многословным. Марсель блаженствовал, отогревая у камина промерзшие в дороге косточки, и почти не слушал его нытьё: Алва имел неосторожность поинтересоваться здоровьем посла, и тот, подобно большинству стариков, не удержался от рассказа о донимавшей его подагре. Впрочем, кажется, он уже понял, что непозволительно увлёкся?.. Да, слава Создателю.

— …из дворца передали, что ждут господина регента с господином экстерриором к завтраку, к десяти утра. После этого вас разместят во дворце, а вечером предполагаются некие увеселения — я слышал, что даже и мистерию хотят представить.

— Занятно, — протянул Алва, — звучит обнадёживающе, вам не кажется?

— Кажется, — посол кивнул. — Судя по всему, Фридрих настроен на переговоры. Впрочем, в первый день не стоит рассчитывать на сколь либо серьёзную беседу.

— Это я и без вас понимаю.

— Прошу прощения, господин…

— Да оставьте. Вот что, Патен. Есть ли какие-то тонкости, что нам с графом следует знать заранее? Говорите сейчас, пока наш дорогой экстерриор не забылся сном прямо здесь.

 

— Я не сплю, господин регент.

Марсель встрепенулся, мысленно ругая себя. Он и впрямь расслабился, впервые за несколько недель оказавшись в приличных условиях. Посольство Талига занимало превосходный особняк на одной из главных улиц Шванвайсберга — саму столицу Марсель пока рассмотреть не успел, только заметил, что там кипит бурное строительство. Похоже, знать и крупные негоцианты изо всех сил спешили обустроиться поблизости от сюзерена. А в посольстве было замечательно: первым делом Марсель принял горячую ванну, потом спокойно выспался не на комковатых гостиничных тюфяках, а на мягкой перине, воспользовался услугами куафера и брадобрея, и получил возможность наконец-то выпить хорошего щадди и отлично пообедать. Посольские повара были привезены из Талига и, слава Создателю, готовили вполне привычные Марселю блюда. Даже жалко было перебираться в королевский дворец. Впрочем, ничего не поделаешь — от такого рода приглашений не отказываются.

 

— Ну да, не спите, просто грезите. — Алва насмешливо поднял бровь. — Так что скажете, Патен?

— Пожалуй, ничего кроме того о чем уже имел честь докладывать вам, господин регент, и господину экстерриору, — Патен пожевал губами. — Разве что советую быть внимательнее в присутствии фок Бергштайна — скорее всего, он все время будет подле короля.

— Берг… ах да. — Алва ленивым движением вытянул ноги к огню. — Интимная услада молодого Фридриха. Создатель, какая пошлость. Его влияние на любовника столь велико? Все же союз с Гайифой определённо не идёт на пользу здешним нравам.

В его тоне слышалась издёвка, и Марсель беззвучно скрипнул зубами. Двуликая Закатная Тварь… Посол поморщился.

— Всё не так просто, господин регент. Поверьте — этот человек, несмотря на свою молодость… он может быть весьма опасен. Как минимум, по двум причинам. Первая: полковник действительно пользуется неограниченным доверием Его Величества. Он, э-ээ… состоит при короле почти пять лет, и, судя по всему, Фридрих не собирается рвать эту связь. И да — мнение Бергштайна Его Величество принимает во внимание в любых вопросах.

— Прелестно. — Алва брезгливо усмехнулся. — А что по этому поводу думает Её Величество королева Кримхильда? Если она пошла в своего отца, нрав у неё должен быть не из лёгких.

— О чём думает Её Величество, известно только ей самой. — Патен вдруг криво усмехнулся. — Но господин регент ошибается насчёт её нрава: королева — дама весьма спокойная и добросердечная. При дворе её чтят, в народе любят и жалеют… особенно после потери первенца. А к барону она относится совершенно по-дружески, он же, в свою очередь, ведёт себя очень почтительно. Они ведь давние знакомцы — Бергштайн сопровождал Фридриха, тогда ещё принца, в ссылке. До меня, признаться, доходили и совершенно невероятные слухи… даже не знаю, как сказать…

— Да говорите, раз уж начали, — Алва блеснул глазами, — уверяю, напугать меня почти невозможно.

— Это, наверняка, лишь сплетни. — Патен замялся. — Я слышал, что королева тоже дарит барона своим вниманием. А Фридрих, якобы, только приветствует это и даже…

— Довольно. И впрямь, сплетни — причем, грязные.

Марсель, уже собравшийся уважительно присвистнуть — неведомый пока ещё барон Бергштайн, судя по всему, малый не промах! — торопливо сжал губы. В голосе Алвы явственно прозвучало раздражение, и это могло означать только одно: его милость, регент Талига, вспомнил собственную дурную славу общего любовника августейшей четы Олларов. Марсель уже имел возможность убедиться, что он не относит эти воспоминания к числу приятных. Патен испуганно заморгал, видимо, готовясь к язвительной отповеди, но Алва только вздохнул и привычно потёр виски.

— Ладно, к кошкам всё это… Что ж, одну причину вы нам озвучили, Патен. Какова вторая?

— Вторая много опасней, господин регент.

Посол, поняв, что грозу пронесло стороной, быстро взял себя в руки. Сейчас он выглядел не старым, невоздержанным в вине сплетником, а почтенным старцем, умудрённым годами — такая метаморфоза отчего-то очень не понравилась Марселю.

— Бергштайн неглуп и, тем не менее, предан королю, как пёс. Я не писал об этом подробно, но король вытащил его из низов — пожаловал личное дворянство, потом титул барона… хотя я не уверен, что причина преданности именно в этом.

— А в чём же? — на сей раз усмешка Алвы была злой. — Сердечные чувства? Это я бы не стал принимать в расчёт — слишком эфемерная штука, знаете ли.

— Пожалуй, я действительно удалюсь, — Марсель поднялся с кресла. — Очень клонит в сон, а завтра мне нужна ясность мысли. Вы позволите, господин регент?

Алва покосился на него и пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Разумеется, ступайте, граф.

— Доброй ночи.

Марсель поклонился и вышел. В отведённой ему спальне приятно пахло лавандой, постель была нагрета, слуга — расторопен и ловок. Но благодушное настроение, окутавшее графа Валмона после ванны и вкусной трапезы, развеялось, как туман. И ему совершенно не хотелось думать, почему.

 

* * *

Воздух столицы, пропитанный морскими ветрами, приятно освежал, а небо голубело, как глазки влюблённой девицы. Марсель, плечом к плечу с Алвой, шёл под охраной кэналлийцев по парку и отчаянно давил в себе желание захихикать: король Гаунау имел очевидную склонность к пасторальным картинкам в духе позднегальтарского стиля. Все эти прудочки, мосточки ажурные, в кажущемся беспорядке рассаженные деревья, обязательные резные скамеечки под клёнами... смех и грех. При Хайнрихе здесь наверняка ничего подобного и быть не могло. Марсель вдруг ощутил тоску по Старому Парку с его выстриженными кустами и прямыми, как стрелы, аллеями. Честный вызов природе определённо лучше сентиментального заигрывания. Он собрался поделиться этой мыслью с Рокэ, но, покосившись на него, передумал: кажется, господин регент изволили в очередной раз впасть в хандру.

Навстречу им уже спешил ливрейный лакей весьма презентабельного вида — он с поклоном попросил высоких гостей проследовать за ним. У очередного пруда стояла четвёрка гвардейцев, при виде Алвы вытянувшихся в струнку. Марсель восхитился их выправкой, но Алва окинул бравых молодцов равнодушным взглядом и неожиданно спустился к самой воде. На голубоватой глади красовались два крупных лебедя, неподвижных и ослепительно белых — Алва с непроницаемым лицом уставился на эти символы северной державы. Сядь господин регент с таким выражением лица на камешек, отлично вписался бы в парковый ансамбль: прекрасный эврот, потерявший перстенек, ждет помощи шаловливых найери.

Марсель, сдерживая смех, последовал за Алвой, и вдруг услышал шум крыльев. На воду опустились прилетевшие утки. Лебеди, мгновенно растеряв свое благодушное презрение к окружающему миру, выгнули шеи, гадостно зашипели и с ошеломительной скоростью бросились на нарушителей границ. Преследование продолжалось до тех пор, пока перепуганные, заполошно крякающие утки не выбрались на берег.

— Вот злобные твари! — восхитился Марсель, пытаясь привлечь внимание Рокэ. — Хотел бы я знать, чем бедняжки им помешали. Пруд же огромный.

— Это пара, господин экстерриор, — ответил ему мужской голос на безупречном талиг. — За свою пару лебеди дерутся насмерть.

Марсель обернулся. Рядом с гвардейцами и лакеем стоял молодой человек. Он был незнаком Марселю, хотя у того и мелькнула мысль, что они виделись прежде — впрочем, мысль эта была мимолётной. Так, что тут у нас… Типичный северянин, высокий, крепко сбитый, русоволосый. Лет двадцать пять — двадцать семь, не больше. Белый мундир. «Звезда Севера» на груди — времени, очевидно, не терял с малолетства… Что там теперь обозначают дубовые листочки на горжете, полковник, кажется? О… ясно, ясно. Учитывая, что он так запросто прошёл мимо приставленных к Алве гвардейцев, да и личная охрана регента, похоже, получила исчерпывающие объяснения — рей Дельгадо спокойно стоит на берегу, его ребят не видно и вовсе — это мог быть только один человек. Спасибо Патену за разъяснения — здравствуйте, господин барон Бергштайн. Кстати, следует признать, что у короля Фридриха недурной вкус… и очевидное пристрастие к крупным формам.

Марсель шагнул вперёд, разглядывая любовника Его Величества Фридриха II с любопытством, не переходящим, однако, границ приличия. Ему вновь показалось, что он видел парня прежде. Внешностью Создатель того определённо не обидел: не слишком яркое лицо отличалось, тем не менее, почти классической правильностью черт, а уж сложение было выше всяких похвал: Марсель даже залюбовался разворотом мощных плеч и узкими бёдрами. Барон с механическим изяществом заводной игрушки отвесил поклон.

— Господин регент. Господин экстерриор. Полковник Рихард Бергштайн, начальник военного округа столицы, имеет честь приветствовать вас в Летнем дворце Его Величества. Мой государь ждет в Охотничьем павильоне.

— Благодарю вас, господин полковник.

Марсель немедленно улыбнулся самой сладостной из своих публичных улыбок. Господин барон требовал особого подхода. Всё-таки очень хорош, бесстыдник: серые глаза под пушистыми ресницами, пухлые, как у молоденькой цветочницы, губы, лёгкий румянец… Фридрих определённо не скучает. Возможно, посол неправ, и полковничек у нас просто постельный клоп, пригревшийся на королевской лебяжьей перине… но навредить он способен более, чем прочие. Что-что, а августейшие задницы всегда чувствительны к укусам паразитов.

— Позвольте выразить вам...

Язык сам собой выводил приличествующие случаю куртуазности. Утренняя внеплановая аудиенция, встреча вне протокола, приглашение на которую приносит любовник короля — как это трактовать в свете договора? Выражение презрения или высшая степень доверия? Или просто глупость неопытного правителя?

— ...и почли бы за честь, если бы вы согласились разделить с нами трапезу.

— Благодарю. Непременно буду.

Бергштайн наклонил голову, щелкнул каблуками. Нет, очень мил, но что за унылое солдафонство! Не хватало только гальтарского салюта для довершения образа.

— Его Величество ждет, — напомнил Бергштайн.

…Что-то было не так. Что-то висело в воздухе — тяжёлое, непонятное, странное. До Марселя вдруг дошло, что за весь этот разговор Алва не произнёс ни слова. Это ещё что такое? Спохватившись, он повернул голову — и самым натуральным образом испугался.

 

Алва по-прежнему стоял у пруда. Вода облизывала носы его начищенных сапог, на одном желтел прилетевший откуда-то кленовый лист. Он смотрел на Бергштайна — смотрел неподвижно, неотрывно, жадно — и весь его облик, внешне вроде бы спокойный, отчего-то наводил на мысль о кипящем котле, с которого вот-вот сорвёт крышку. Никогда прежде Марсель ничего подобного не видывал. «Рокэ? Что с тобой?», — спросил он одними губами. Алва, кажется, даже не заметил этого. Марсель шагнул к нему и будто споткнулся о неожиданно прозвучавший голос регента — сиплый, будто Алву придушили.

— Ты? Это ты?

Да что же тут происходит, кошкину мать?!

— Вы, должно быть, обознались, господин регент.

 

Бергштайн говорил тем же ровным тоном, что и прежде. У Алвы вдруг побелели ноздри и бешено расширились зрачки. Окончательно перепуганный Марсель готов был уже заорать что-нибудь вроде «Лекаря сюда!», но Алва вдруг положил руку ему на плечо. Это движение не было просьбой о поддержке — он быстро выдохнул и покачал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он тихо, но уже почти обычным своим голосом — и добавил гораздо громче:

— Да, видимо, обознался. Что ж, полковник, мы готовы следовать за вами.

 

Бергштайн, вновь поклонившись, направился к липовой аллее. Алва, словно бы ничего не случилось, разжал пальцы и пошёл следом за ним. Марсель, дурак-дураком, стоял у пруда, гадая, что за безумие тут произошло, и какое впечатление от этой сцены осталось у всех присутствующих, включая и лебедей. Потом с неприличной для экстерриора Великого Талига поспешностью кинулся догонять процессию. Потом, всё потом. Сейчас следует думать совсем о другом… но, Создатель, что всё-таки это было?!

 

* * *

Поздним вечером, лёжа в роскошной кровати под не менее роскошным пологом и пытаясь переварить поданные за ужином яства — всё-таки северянам можно было простить многое, но не их проклятую кухню — Марсель с отчётливым ужасом понял: конфуз у пруда был, скорее всего, лишь прологом к грядущей мистерии. И ему очень не хочется быть для этой мистерии зрителем — не говоря уж о том, чтобы исполнить в ней какую-нибудь роль.

День выдался совершенно сумасшедший. Летний дворец Фридриха, отстроенный в том же слащавом стиле, был ужасен: от золотых и бронзовых завитушек, кричаще ярких тканей, которыми были обиты стены, и чудовищных гобеленов с пастушками рябило в глазах. Картины тоже пугали — оказавшись рядом с эпическим полотном «Её Королевское Высочество принцесса Гудрун в виде фульги», Марсель едва не отпрыгнул в сторону, убоявшись обилия мощных телес оной принцессы. К счастью, гостей почти сразу провели в малую столовую, где уже был сервирован завтрак. Судя по скорости аудиенции, король ждал гостей из Талига с большим нетерпением. Едва они проследовали через одни двери, как противоположные тотчас распахнулись, и Фридрих II, предшествуемый лакеями, вошёл в столовую, как огромный флагман в мелкую бухточку. Бергштайн тотчас опустился на одно колено.

— Ваше Величество.

Что ж, вошедшее «величество», пожалуй, стоило такого внимания. Раскланиваясь и расшаркиваясь, господин экстерриор внимательно оглядел Хайнрихова зятька и нашел его весьма пригодным для украшения престола. Роста Фридрих был более чем завидного: даже выше своего любовника. Ему и Алва дышал бы в шею, а сам Марсель так вообще с грустью ощутил себя недомерком. Грудь шириною с орудийный лафет, мощные бёдра, немного слишком обтянутые отменно пошитыми кюлотами… король прямо таки излучал здоровье и любовь к своей несравненной особе. Волосы премилого цвета спелой пшеницы были заплетены в небольшую косу, как, кстати, и у Бергштайна — в Гаунау Марсель увидел такую моду впервые, и нашёл, что она даже недурна. Выпуклые голубые глаза ярко блестели, цвет лица был превосходен… так-так-так, это что, румяна?! Да вы, Ваше Величество, проказник. Тем лучше: как пелось в одной из песенок, которыми Алва радовал Марселя в дороге: «Что на таких точить ножи — ты зеркало им покажи, и очарованных вяжи». Значит, будем отзеркаливать и щуриться от блеска. В конце концов, не так уж много нужно от Гаунау — сидели бы смирно, и на том сердечное спасибо.

— Ах, как вы быстро! — Фридрих говорил на талиг бойко, а лающий северный акцент его был весьма забавен, — Успели осмотреть парк? Нравится ли вам здесь, герцог? После завтрака вам покажут ваши покои, надеюсь, вы найдете их удобными, а ваших людей уже размещают… Рихи, позвони, пусть подают шадди.

Рихи, твою мать. Ну надо же, как у них с этим просто. Зависть — гадостное ощущение, немного похоже на боль от укола булавкой.

Бергштайн совершенно спокойно взял с края стола серебряный колокольчик. Фридрих, видимо, и сам того не замечая, огладил любовничка нежным взглядом и улыбнулся. Краем уха Марсель уловил еле заметный вздох Алвы — будто тому заехали под дых. Да что же это… нет, всё потом.

За завтраком обсуждали лишь дорожные перипетии, погоду и грядущие вечерние развлечения. По поводу визита Фридрих молчал, но сам тон его был многообещающим. Будь на его месте незабвенный Жанно, у Марселя и сомнений бы не возникло: красавчик готов ублаготворить завидного кавалера на ближайшем сеновале. Как говорится, смажь и бери. И Марсель бы смазал, ради Талига лично бы потрудился языком над роскошным северным филеем… но всё внимание Фридрих уделял исключительно Алве. А тот, стая кошек его порви, говорил сухо и кратко, даже и шуток своих привычных не отпускал. Зато периодически бросал стремительные взгляды в сторону молчаливого Бергштайна — Фридрих их не замечал, и проклятая его подстилка, кажется, тоже — но Марсель-то видел всё. Конфуз, снова конфуз. И бред. Слава Создателю, когда завтрак кончился, Фридрих посоветовал им обустроиться на новом месте и отдохнуть до вечера.

 

В следующий раз Марсель увидел Алву лишь на ужине, после которого последовала обещанная мистерия с приглашёнными актёрами. Он даже содержания не запомнил, что-то там было про прекрасную благородную деву, похищенную влюблённым найером для ублаготворения его, найеровской, страсти, и нашедшую гибель в морской пучине. Отменная чушь. Алва сидел по правую руку Фридриха, Бергштайн по левую — вместо того, чтобы следить за представлением, Марсель то и дело ловил себя на поглядывании в сторону этой троицы, и молча бесился. После полуночи всё наконец-то закончилось, гвардейцы с факелами — Создатель, с факелами! Ещё бы в гальтарские тряпки обрядились, как прихвостни покойного Таракана! — проводили господина регента Талига и господина экстерриора в их покои. Фридрих заявил, что ждёт их к обеду. Что ж… будем надеяться, что разговор там пойдёт уже более предметный.

Марсель крутился и вертелся под одеялом, ненавидя Фридриха, Бергштайна, съеденную свинину с капустой, выпитое вино… и в первую очередь — Алву. Дважды он пытался заговорить с ним — по пути во флигель утром и после вечернего возвращения. И ничего. Тот с каменным лицом шёл рядом, всем видом своим являя невозмутимость. Кошкин же лжец. Ничего, завтра вытяну, что смогу, костьми лягу, а вы…

— Спишь?

За десять лет Марсель так и не привык к умению Алвы передвигаться бесшумно. Он дёрнулся, помянув Закатных Тварей и резко сел. Господин регент опустился рядом, едва не придавив Марселю ступню. Пьян или нет? Это Марсель тоже не научился различать. За ужином он почти не пил, во время мистерии тоже лишь пару раз пригубил бокал… Лучше бы был пьян — язык у него развязывается только в это время.

— Ничего не хочешь рассказать мне?

— Тут нечего рассказывать.

Трезв. Что-то мне это совсем не нравится…

— Может, тогда объяснишь хотя бы, что на тебя нашло? Ты почти не говорил с этим… с Фридрихом — зато на его игрушку глазел, как на икону. Хотя нет — на иконы ты так не смотришь… Нет, всё-таки скажи. — Марсель понимал, что следует сдержаться, но уже не мог, — Рокэ, что это было? Он тебе знаком, верно? Откуда? Кто он такой? Ты…

— Забавно. Я был уверен, что ты его вспомнишь.

Алва сухо рассмеялся. Марсель судорожно размышлял, раз за разом вызывая в памяти лицо полковника, зачёсанные назад русые волосы, холодный, равнодушный взгляд. Интересно, в постель с Фридрихом он с такой же миной ложится? Вряд ли…

— Не мучайтесь, граф. Или спросите его сами — мне даже любопытно, что будет.

— Тебе он сказал, что ты обознался.

— О да. — Алва помолчал и рассмеялся снова — Марселя передёрнуло от этого звука. — Сказал. Похоже, я всё-таки не безнадёжен в деле воспитания. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Ты о чем? — Марсель окончательно утратил нить рассуждений.

Алва глубоко вздохнул — и вдруг, подавшись к Марселю, опрокинул его на подушку, всем телом вжимая в постель. Синие глаза регента горели незнакомым — и совершенно нездоровым огнём. Марсель дёрнулся.

— Что ты…

— Заткнись! — и голос тоже… нездоровый. Эта болезненная страсть будит не вожделение — испуг. — Ты можешь хоть раз заткнуться и просто… просто делать то, чего мне хочется?

Он извернулся, укладывая Марселя на себя, прижимаясь, обхватывая руками шею. Марсель обмяк, покорно распластываясь на любовнике, жадно вдохнул знакомый запах — испуг постепенно уходил, сменяясь лёгким пока ещё напряжением в паху.

— Да что ж с тобой творится? — пробормотал он, опуская голову на плечо Алвы.

Гибкое тело под ним дрогнуло, наливаясь каменной твёрдостью. Алва скинул Марселя с себя и встал с кровати. Так, ну на сей-то раз чего ему не хватает?! Марсель снова сел, глядя на Алву с растерянной злобой. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Алва покачал головой и пошёл к двери. У порога он обернулся.

— Рокэ? — Марселю вдруг пришла в голову неприятная мысль: кажется, сказки о наследственном безумии кэналлийских герцогов — не совсем сказки. — Что я сделал не так?

— Если бы ты знал. Если бы ты только знал — как мне… как я устал столько лет изображать то, что ты хочешь. Что вы все хотите. Просто… просто спи, Марсель.

 

Дверь закрылась почти беззвучно — но онемевшему Марселю показалось вдруг, что время пошло вспять, он вновь стоит в особняке дядющки Шэнтери, и перед лицом его со страшным грохотом захлопывается тяжёлая створка… Потом из коридора послышались удаляющиеся шаги, и все стихло окончательно.


	6. Глава 5. Барон фок Бергштайн, начальник военного округа Штиглицвиндцуг

Церемониймейстер страшно суетился, стоя на месте; нервически мигали его глаза, сухонькие пальцы суетились, страшно бегали желваки по щекам. Для него сегодняшний вечер стал настоящей катастрофой. Легко ли: ужин посетил регент Талига, которого, однако, на ужине этом не было и быть не могло по соображениям политическим. Вот и пришлось старику надрываться, выдумывая, как рассадить гостей, не нарушив формальное инкогнито Алвы (тот прибыл в качестве графа Аустриаля), не нанеся оскорбления настоящему его положению и не обидев оказавшегося в двусмысленном положении свадебного генерала экстерриора. Решение оказалось настолько скандальным, что немедленно получило высочайшую визу: ужин сервировали сообразно народной традиции «маленького застолья», вовсе без схемы рассадки. Гости ходили по залу, выбирая закуски, и ели стоя; для дам и слишком усердно угощающихся кавалеров вдоль стен расставили банкетки. Светская молодежь была в восторге, экстерриор Талига, кажется, оценил тонкий политический ход; фигура его позволяла предположить, что удачный выбор блюд искупил бы в его глазах любое позиционное новшество. Его Величество Фридрих ликовал больше всех, разделяя удовольствие от новой затеи с герцогом Алвой — они стояли у окна, подле банкетки, на которой, прямая, как игла, сидела Её Величество королева Кримхильда. Втроем они составляли живописную группу: кокетка и заезжий авантажный кавалер на фоне смирного рогоносца. Отличный сюжет для какой-нибудь скабрезной пьесы, особенно если учесть, что рогоносец носил юбку, а кокетка — парадный мундир.

 

Фридрих, всегда чувствительный к вниманию, повернулся к Рихарду, улыбаясь одними глазами. В глазах этих плясали бесенята. Рихард с досадой подумал, что игривость нрава любовника, приличествующая скорее комедианту, нежели властителю страны, рано или поздно выйдет обоим боком. Фридрих обожал фраппировать его на публике — случись им оказаться рядом на приемах и прочих бессмысленных публичных действах, он старательно пытался вывести Рихарда из равновесия, с самым непроницаемым лицом шепча ему на ухо что-нибудь вроде: «Принадлежи я только тебе, а не стране, сердечко моё — предпочел бы делать это прямо на том столе». Возможно, сейчас что-то такое и подразумевала его улыбка; благо столы были, как на подбор, дубовые и крепконогие…

 

Алва, отвлекшись от беседы с королевой, бросил на Фридриха короткий взгляд и отвернулся, изучая парк и каскад фонтанов за окном. Обычно воду из них откачивали в сентябре, чтобы от заморозков не лопались трубы, но теперь пожелали пустить пыль в глаза гостям: фонтаны продолжали работать днем и ночью, а с заходом солнца их украшали разноцветными нухутскими фонарями… Рихард равнодушно смотрел на черный силуэт в обрамлении бархатных портьер. Шея регента была с известным шиком обнажена: шейный платок завязан на три пальца ниже, чем у шванвайсбергских щеголей, и это грозило задать новое течение в столичной моде. Волосы перехвачены черной лентой; видны два выступающих позвонка у округлой впадины под затылком — регент чуть сутулился: сказывалась дорога. Легко было представить, как захрустит эта шея, если сильно сжать её ладонями…

 

В зале стало душно. Рихард перевел взгляд на Кримхильду, которая, глядя в зал, благодушно и мертво улыбалась подданным и гостям. Прекрасным глазам королевы, очам цвета океана, серым с неуловимой искрой, было посвящено лишь немногим меньше виршей, чем литым бёдрам Его Величества. Кримхильда была близорука, и, возможно, именно поэтому каждый считал, что улыбка её, робко обращенная всем сразу и никому конкретно, принадлежала именно ему.

 

…Возможно, не существует вовсе на свете счастливых королев. Только несчастье Гиацинта Талига перебродило и напиталось ядом, а эта, вдова при живом муже, стала подмерзшей соленой водой: не взволнуется, не утолит жажду, застыла, ожидая весны, которой не будет никогда. Она не искала сочувствия из-за своего действительно слабого здоровья, не превращала хрупкую конституцию в аркан для ловли неопытных школяров. В минувшие годы, когда Хайнрих, проявляя свой медвежий нрав, разворчался на зятя и изгнал его в Восточную Гаунау, мокнуть в замке, мало чем отличавшемся от большого крестьянского дома, Кримхильда деятельно и весело распоряжалась по хозяйству и, кажется, сама руководила заготовками на зиму, стиркой и чисткой столового серебра.

 

Рихард помнил ещё тот дом близ берегов Гаун-Элв; там судьба сделала очередной кульбит, внезапно выбросив его вверх, как камень из пращи. Принц покидал столицу под предлогом охоты. Вслед ему хохотали вчерашние салонные обожатели: охота в мае, ваше высочество, маета одна. Король настаивал, чтобы дочь оставалась в Липпе, но  Кримхильда впервые проявила неженское упрямство, повторяя несколько дней подряд, что должна быть подле мужа в горестях так же, как и в радостях. Хайнрих, поворчав, сменил место ссылки; испугался, что северные ветры будут вредны слабым легким дочери. Так и не случившийся бунт был подавлен позорно, но мягко: троих заговорщиков благородного сословия приговорили к обезглавливанию, заменив в последний момент казнь непродолжительным тюремным заключением для одного и пожизненной высылкой в далекие имения для двух других. Казнили, кажется, двоих рядовых из числа тех, чьи имена значились в списках или были вписаны в них позднее. Остальным достались розги их родителей и запрет на переписку. В день предполагаемой казни маркиза Фухса и фок Эйстеля Фридриху надлежало покинуть город; он уезжал, ничего не зная о судьбе тех, кто более него самого радел о его счастливой звезде. Рихард помнил, как они тряслись по проселочной дороге — почтовая карета ехала под конвоем, остановки делать было строго запрещено. Фридрих полулежал, закрыв лицо руками; Её Высочество, бывшая в тягости, стоически терпела тяжелую дорогу, позабыв о себе и стараясь подбодрить мужа, а Рихард, скованный обязательным в присутствии Кримхильды этикетом, едва мог вздохнуть от жалости, камнем лежавшей на его груди... В конце путешествия у Её Высочества случились преждевременные роды.

 

Смерть первенца — мальчика назвали Лотаром — сблизила супругов, но не разлучила любовников. Два или три месяца продолжался их тройственный союз. Слуг в доме было не больше, чем в семье средней руки торговца: кухарка, мрачная и злая на язык, но добросердечная баба, муж её, смотревший за лошадьми и вместе с сыном занимавшийся огородом, да лакей, выехавший вместе с Фридрихом из Липпе (здесь было не без истории) и совершенно бесполезный в мире, где не требовалось четыре раза в день менять костюм. Ещё были две камеристки Кримхильды, со скепсисом отнесшиеся к прелестям домоводства. Рихарду нравилась эта жизнь, нравились деревенские жители, неразговорчивые, дельные, не скорые на дружбу. Всё ему здесь напоминало Надор, только память не была тяжелой.

 

Жить в Малых Мельницах готовились долго. Фридрих, приспосабливаясь, даже начал колоть дрова и помогал кузнецу перековывать охромевшую лошадь. Ночами он заглядывал в спальню Рихарда; лакей по первому времени шумно сопел и всхлипывал в коридоре, из комнаты Кримхильды же не было слышно ни звука, как будто принцесса вовсе не дышала, обмирая до рассвета. Но то, что хорошо, никогда не задерживается: первым визит в отдаленную деревню нанес старый барон Креббс, а за ним потянулись и другие промышленники. Ловле форели в реках и ночным визитам пришел конец. В ход пошла дипломатия, зазвучали завуалированные угрозы и цветастые предложения, сулящие будущее невероятное счастье. Фридрих, согретый почти забытым вниманием, улыбался и кивал, соглашаясь с каждым, кто не забывал должным образом выразить свое почтение опальному принцу. Он расцветал от щедрых перспектив, в воодушевлении своем раздаривал права единоличной собственности и концессии, а Рихард сидел рядом и молчал, боясь разрушить приятную иллюзию. Ничего из обещанного, конечно, сбыться не могло.

 

Через две недели после того, как промышленники, вполне удовлетворенные фиктивным договором, убрались восвояси, старый Хайнрих неожиданно умер на охоте. Слишком много настойки, которая потом таинственным образом исчезла из фляг, кубков и бочек; слишком далеко оказалась вечно отиравшаяся рядом свита; слишком свиреп был медведь, будто бы нарочно раздразненный… да и рогатина, казавшаяся такой крепкой, совершено неожиданно треснула в основании. Медведь сломал королю шею. Королевский егерь, невесть куда пропавший, немедленно появился и в неутешной скорби пристрелил зверя, так, что картечь чуть задела покойного короля. Медика, поднявшего было вопрос о том, что из ран, сделанных после смерти, кровь сочиться не может, загадочным образом не досчитались. Из множества случайностей, как из множества горстей земли, можно было насыпать могильный холм, а спустя несколько дней после трагического случая на охоте взмыленный курьер спешился близ дома в Малых Мельницах. Он преклонил колени перед новым королем, и вскоре музыка в музыкальной шкатулке заиграла наоборот, обернувшись какофонией: теперь принцесса плакала, Фридрих фальшиво утешал её, сияя от радости, а карету приветствовало народное ликование…

 

* * *  


Бергштайн поклонился королеве. Та улыбнулась ему и приветственно взмахнула веером, чуть склонив голову вбок — массивная прическа, украшенная цветами и позолоченными шпильками-пчёлками, была слишком тяжела.

 

— Сударыня, что будут говорить о Нас Наши подданные, видя, как вы выделяете барона? — медово пошутил Фридрих, поглядывая на гостя. Алва, судя по всему, действительно пришелся ему по вкусу.

 

— Ваше Величество, — Кримхильда не поняла шутки и заговорила немного испуганно, — разве репутация господина барона не безупречна? Кто может его осудить?

 

— Ах, женщины, — улыбнулся Фридрих красивейшей из своих улыбок; эта стрела полетела в Алву, впрочем, тщетно. — Имя им коварство! Только безупречных репутаций и стоит бояться, не правда ли?

 

Алва медленно отвел взгляд от окна. Синие глаза его смотрели безмятежно, губы были изогнуты в ленивой, почти добродушной улыбке  — и Рихард понял, всей памятью своих юношеских лет почуял, что губы эти сейчас исторгнут изрядную порцию яда.

 

— Помилуйте, — а вот голос господина регента внезапно оказался хриплым, как карканье ворона, — Зачем винить женщин? Обеты устарели, и кто теперь настолько глуп, чтобы держать данное слово?

 

Злость опьянила, ударила в голову, как Змеиная Кровь, наполнила легкие воздухом. Так дышишь, вынырнув из промерзшего озера. Рихард ощутил себя моложе своих лет. Это ему не понравилось. Кажется, он мог быть смешон.

 

— Обет вроде танца, господин граф, — сказал он, вспомнив про инкогнито. Более привычные обращения повисли на кончике языка. Было одно, короткое, два только звука. Было, да прошло, и вместе с ним должна была пройти ненависть, но, почему-то, задержалась. — Существует только тогда, когда в нем участвуют двое.

 

Алва отвел глаза первым. Нухутские фонарики, расставленные под окнами залы, окрашивали лица причудливыми оттенками; в их свете лицо всесильного регента Талига впервые за весь вечер казалось живым.

 

* * *  


Мистерию давали в собственном Его Величества театре, позолоченном и выстланном бархатом, как бонбоньерка старой шлюхи; впрочем, была в сочетании любимого Фридрихова неогальтарства и богатого бюргерского салона своя ироничная прелесть. Так капризный ребенок обустраивает себе домик из трех стульев и одеяла, натащив в него всего самого лучшего. Трудно было бы ожидать, чтобы один капризный ребенок понял другого. Глядя, с каким ироничным презрением регент, сидевший одесную Фридриха, озирает потолки, на которых пухли от обилия восторга гении всех стихий, голые в меру соображения художника о прекрасном и все, как одна, похожие на скотниц из образцового коровника Её Величества (оттуда, что характерно, модели и были взяты), Рихард не мог избавиться от навязчивого воспоминания, принадлежавшего кому-то почти незнакомому. Жил-был в далекой стране один герцог, который настолько любил романтический беспорядок, что лакей, накрывавший для него стол, специально обвешивал бутылки кэналлийского паутиной, добытой кухонным мальчишкой из-за печи. А приборы расставлял сперва по линейке, для ровности, а затем осторожно разрушал эту гармонию — то нож влево, то вилка вправо: не дай Создатель показать хозяину и его гостям, как крепко и основательно налажено хозяйство в доме у герцога… Морали у этой сказки не было, да и вспоминать ее, в сущности, было незачем.  
  
Экстерриор, уловивший, видно, настроение своего высочайшего спутника, нашел невинную тему, которая не касалась вопросов художественного вкуса; заговорили об охоте. Лакеи погасили половину свечей, на сцене появилась легкомысленно одетая пейзанка, пришедшая ополоснуть в воде белье. Эту классическую чушь Бергштайн смотрел не меньше шести раз: Его Величество имел явную склонность то ли к драматургу, то ли к исполнителю роли найера (гибок, ловок и не без южной крови в жилах), то ли к самому духу произведения, такому же неестественному и изобильному, как и сцена, на котором оно давалось. В ход шло все: древние боги, гении места, морские кони, львы, отравления, выкидыши, полуобнаженные груди, молнии, Леворукий, неуютно себя ощущающий в окружении языческих божков, любовь к отечеству и нравоучительный финал. Для Рихарда самым невероятным был зачин: с какого рожна пейзанка вздумала полоскать портки своего престарелого родителя в соленой воде, ему не смог объяснить даже тонко чувствующий искусство король.

 

Чуть прикрыв глаза — не более чем позволено наслаждающемуся музыкой человеку — Рихард мысленно перебирал карточки с именами. Эспиру — угрозы, недовольство Паоны и покушение, в реальности которого были основания сомневаться. И ведь не один он при дворе, взять хотя бы Монферра, которому так мало труда стоило бы начинить ракеты с зажигательной смесью чем-нибудь менее безвредным, чем соли, горевшие синим и зеленым пламенем. Он поставил красную пометку на этой карточке: лично с утра проверить все приготовления к балу, особое внимание уделяя фойерверкерам. Опять же, еда; кого поставить караулить кухню и проверять подводы? Видно, нужно и пробовать кушанья и охранять оконца, через которые проводилась подача блюд; согласился бы Фридрих, не проявил бы знаменитого своего упрямства. Экстерриор шею свернул, разглядывая Рихарда, внимание его было неприятное, липкое.

 

На сцене громко и благозвучно страдали. Его Величество, несколько пресытясь накалом страстей, в полный голос обсуждал с регентом Талига преимущества и недостатки соколиной охоты в сравнении с охотой псовой. Рихард вынул из колоды еще одну карточку — Патен, старый лис, как охотиться на тебя? Какую игру ты ведешь и насколько следуешь указаниям экстерриора, который скоро проглядит дырку на господине регенте? Кто платит по твоим счетам, текут ли деньги на наливки и настойки из Олларии, или и в самом деле кто-то с далекого, стылого севера бросает серебро собственной чеканки в твой карман, чтобы ты не слишком утруждался, отстаивая интересы и дружбу Талига против интересов и дружбы Гайифы?

…Юный, не сломавшийся еще голос взрезал размышления Рихарда, как нож вспарывает брюхо косуле. Мальчику, певшему арию Гения Скал, было не больше четырнадцати, и текст, казавшийся мертвым и уродливым в устах обычного баса, вдруг обрел хлесткость и тяжесть пощечины. Мальчик пел о тяжести в груди. О желании уснуть и не просыпаться, о горечи покинутого — и пошлость слов его скользнула вниз, как сорочка с плеча возлюбленного, и все стало настоящим, и мальчика не было, вернее, был на его месте другой, глупый, влюбленный в черноволосого мерзавца — как же его звали? Нереу, верно, или речь шла о ком-то другом?

Он был уверен, что ни на миг не позволил светскому внимательному равнодушию покинуть лицо, но Его Величество, прервав разговор, чтобы насладиться неожиданным детским альтом, вдруг обдало Рихарда ароматом гайифских благовоний и лавандовой воды:

 

— Рихи, тебе дурно?

 

— Благодарю, государь, я совершенно здоров, — тихо ответил Бергштайн, закипая. Сколько раз было говорено об этикете, и Создатель знает, скольких проигранных партий стоил один утренний случай с колокольчиком.

 

— Хочешь, я велю переходить на другой акт? — спросил Фридрих, самым кончиком кипенно белых манжет касаясь бедра Рихарда, и от ласковой встревоженности его тона злость достигла вершины горы и бесконтрольно ринулась вниз. Иным государь не будет, дипломатии ему учиться поздно и не с руки, но к кошкам понимание, и терпение тоже к кошкам. Его Величество как-то раз изволило в разговоре с конфидентом неосторожно сравнить фок Бергштайна с натасканной на человека дайтой, которую учат хранить абсолютную верность только одному живому существу — хозяину. Тогда Рихард имел основание полагать, что, напротив, искусно приручил балованную левретку самых благородных собачьих кровей. Но из этих сучьих и кобелиных сравнений только одно оказалось правдой — никому не удалось избавиться от ошейника, и этот ошейник давил. И почему это стало важно только сейчас?

 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Фридрих подозвал лакея, приказав ему объявить цвишенакт.

 

— Что случилось? — скучливым тоном уточнил регент Талига, не оборачиваясь: так и восседал, радуя собравшихся гордым профилем, хоть на камее вырезай.

 

— Рихи не выносит этой арии, — сообщил Его Величество тоном салонной дамы, обсуждающий причуды своей диванной любимицы.

 

— В самом деле? Тонкий слух или высокая чувствительность?

 

Какой-то еле знакомый Рихарду мальчишка, возможно, персонаж водевиля про древних богов и отравления, не умел удержать злость в себе и извергал ее, как унар извергает дешевое трактирное вино. Сержант Бергштайн привык к успокоительному безмолвию страстей: глупо и бессмысленно было ненавидеть мишень, бегущую навстречу. Барон фок Бергштайн был приучен находить удобный, пусть и не совсем приличный выход для злости, каковой до крайности устраивал его высочайшего патрона, выход альковный, обещавший атаку и штурм, за которым обязательно следовали безоговорочная капитуляция и мародерский захват. Фридриху не нужно было слов; он поежился, вздохнул сладко, высвобождая безжалостно и незаметно сжатую пальцами Рихарда кисть, и услал лакея. Испуганный мальчик продолжил петь, благоволение охватило передние ряды.

 

Отчего только регент Талига, которому предназначался один из двух неосторожных, злых взглядов, утратил вдруг свое тоскливое равнодушие и развернулся к Бергштайну всем корпусом? И отчего, уловив в его позе неутоленный голод, Бергштайн вдруг и в самом деле ощутил себя дайтой — гончей, взявшей след?

 

***

 

Королевский скороход догнал Бергштайна в самой удаленной от дворца точке утреннего моциона. Дело, видимо, было срочным, и прогулку пришлось прервать. Кратчайший путь до Охотничьего домика, в котором Его Величество изволили слушать доклад фок Миллера, проходил мимо лебяжьего пруда. Шум шагов потревожил стаю гусей, устроивших ночной привал близ птичьей кормушки, и воздух стал по-вьюжному бел от суетно забившихся крыльев. Лебеди волновались, провожая невольных соседей, переминались с ноги на ногу, разрываясь между безотчетным желанием ответить на трубный гусиный зов и привычкой к сытной, спокойной жизни. «Струсите, курицы», — подумал Рихард с брезгливой нежностью. Он, впрочем, был уверен, что крылья у лебедей подрезаны: гайифское планирование ландшафтов оставляет место только для тщательно управляемой случайности.

 

Завтрак так и не был подан Его Величеству, стыл под испуганными взглядами челяди. Из многих дурных знаков этот был самый страшный: завтрак был свят среди прочих приемов пищи. Гвардейцы, тоскуя духом, изучали пирожки с олениной и суфле с перепелами, фок Графт, капитан королевской гвардии, неодобрительно покосился на Рихарда, пропуская его в дубовую столовую: мол, только вас и ждали, где носило? Этот крепкий, страшный на лицо, непоколебимо нечувствительный к мужским прелестям мужик нравился Бергштайну до чрезвычайности. Про него ходила масса противоречивых слухов: то ли был осужден за разбой и вызволен с каторги особым эдиктом, то ли несправедливо приговорен к заключению, спасая честь дамы, то ли и вовсе в свободное от дворцовых занятий время в плаще и полумаске срывал на большой дороге бриллиантовые колье с хорошеньких бюргерш. На самом деле свободного времени у Графта не было вовсе, а ворчливая преданность королю не знала границ.

 

— Никого не впускать, — на всякий случай уточнил Бергштайн, захлопывая за собой дверь.

 

— Мало торопишься, — бросил ему Фридрих и раздраженно повел плечом, будто бы собираясь улететь вслед за гусями. — Невыносимо. Сколько можно копаться? Миллер, повторите доклад для барона, раз уж он не удосужился явиться для первого чтения.

 

— Нынешним утром регент Талига, экстерриор Талига, посол Талига, равно как послы Гайифы, Агарии, Алата и дружественного Дриксен получили послания одинакового содержания. В них говорится... Позвольте зачитать?

 

Фок Миллер раскрыл папку и осторожно, двумя пальцами достал исписанный менее чем наполовину лист. Думай, думай, Рихард, размышляй. Следов сгиба нет, значит, либо не было запечатано вовсе, что совсем дурно, либо было сложено совсем недавно и успело распрямиться в папке. Бумага дорогая, плотная, не во всякой лавке найдется, написано начисто, бегло, легко; грамотей из числа бунтующих студентов? Богач с хорошо поставленной рукой? Диктовано секретарю?

 

— … _Враги Талига не дремлют. Будьте настороже._ Послания, судя по всему, были доставлены с нарочными; одного из них, опознанного по описанию агента, удалось задержать. Он утверждает, что получил конверт от неизвестной женщины, выдавшей ему шванкрону в задаток и назвавшей адрес с наказом передать послу в руки. По указу Его Величества от второго дня Осенних Волн прошлого года мы обязаны не вмешиваться во внутренние дела посольства, в том числе не проводить досмотр посетителей...

 

Упрек был тонок не более чем укус крокодила.

 

— Что послы? — спросил Рихард, скривившись. В отличие от фок Миллера, ему оправдываться было нечем, и чашу надлежало выпить до дна, даже если в ней была желчь.

 

— Выразили озабоченность ситуацией, — сказал Миллер, и Его Величество коротко рассмеялся, давая понять, что оценил шутку. — Маркиз Эспиру обвиняет Гаунау в нарушении посольской неприкосновенности, а лично вас, господин барон — в халатности. Утверждает, что письмо могло быть отравленным, что на его жизнь уже покушались, о чем вам, господин барон, известно, и вы не предприняли достаточных шагов для обеспечения его безопасности. Требует высочайшей аудиенции вне протокола, грозится, что из всего этого выйдет осложнение отношений и затруднение по вопросу о предоставленных ссудах. Хотелось бы отметить, что маркиз явился ко мне с письмом почти тогда же, когда мой человек успел перехватить записку в посольстве Талига. Учитывая обычный распорядок дня маркиза, а также то, что он был не только в полном костюме, но и с изрядно сделанной куафюрой, нельзя не задаться вопросом... 

 

— Провокация, — Фридрих вскочил в раздражении, отталкивая кресло, — каков мерзавец! Все, конечно же, к тому, чтобы мы потеряли голову и отказались от предложения нашего соседа. Хотя нет, не столько нас, сколько представителя нашего августейшего брата, короля Талига; верно, теперь я понимаю этих змей! Смять протокол встречи, испортить наше торжество, показать им, что мы недостаточно уверенны в делах, и смутить регента. Ах, они верно рассчитали, что он любит железную дисциплину; мерзавец, подлец, и это после тех ласк, которыми мы его одарили — какая низость, какое пошлое актерство!

 

Было не совсем понятно, кого именно успел одарить ласками самый ласковый из всех монархов Золотых земель; палец, украшенный сапфиром редкого василькового цвета, уткнулся в грудь Бергштайна:

 

— Наша гвардия должна охранять все посольства. Даже гайифское, это понятно? Кроме того, необходимо удвоить охрану Её Величества; желательно, чтобы наследник находился при ней. Мы не можем знать, что придет в голову этим змеям. Но в первую очередь регент, в первую, слышишь меня? Теперь вызов брошен, и мы его примем, и получим это соглашение, чего бы оно ни стоило, и кошки меня задери совсем, если из-за этих пачкунов мы потеряем хотя бы сотую долю обещанной выгоды!

 

Рихард в это мгновение действительно любовался своим государем: из-под жеманной шелухи и церемоний проступал упрямый северный характер.

 

— Будут ли распоряжения касательно назначений, Ваше Величество?

 

— Вам, барон, я доверю самое сложное. Вы будете охранять регента.

 

«А ты?», — хотел спросить Рихард, но рядом был Миллер; впрочем, безличное его «Как прикажете, Ваше Величество» Фридрих трактовал правильно — он умудрялся видеть то, что Бергштайн справедливо считал надежно спрятанным.

 

— Будем надеяться, что я смогу уцелеть без вашего надзора, — улыбнулся Фридрих, кивая ему так, как будто в комнате не было никого, кроме них двоих, — Что же мне делать, если в этом государстве оказалось так много овечек и только один надежный пастух?


	7. Глава 6. Граф Валмон, экстерриор Талига

Бронзовые колечки, к которым крепился полог, с тихим визгом скользнули по штанге, и в постель просочился солнечный свет.

— Монсеньор, доброго утра. Время просыпа…  
  
— Я не сплю, виконт, — мрачно ответил Марсель. Он и впрямь очнулся от беспокойного прерывистого сна ещё на рассвете, пролежал все это время в злобном ожидании голоса мальчишки — а сейчас его так и подмывало придраться к чему-нибудь и выгнать надоедливую дрянь вон.  
  
Штаффен, привыкший к тому, что по утрам его «монсеньора» не добудиться, вздрогнул от неожиданности. Впрочем, уже через секунду он поклонился с обычным своим видом и протянул Марселю поднос с изящной чашечкой нухутского фарфора, распространявшей божественный аромат шадди. Вкус, к счастью, оказался столь же недурён, сколь и запах, так что после пары глотков Марсель обрел некоторое равновесие с окружающим миром и велел звать слугу. Но настроение у него оставалось препаршивым. Не то чтобы он не привык сценам, которые под дурное настроение мог закатить господин регент Талига — и от которых, между прочим, за целую хорну разило гайифскими мистериями. Однако на сей раз было что-то уж очень… странно. Марсель не мог понять, отчего плечистая услада Фридриха одним своим присутствием приводит Рокэ в такую ажитацию, где и как они могли столкнуться прежде, и что, собственно говоря, вообще происходит. И это непонимание изрядно его бесило. Умываясь, он прокручивал в памяти ночной разговор с Алвой, но то ли от злости, то ли от мутной после почти бессонной ночи головы не мог вычленить самую суть, которая вроде бы вертелась перед носом, как наглая мышь перед котом, но раз за разом от него ускользала. Штаффен впустил в спальню брадобрея. Марсель, продолжая размышлять, уселся в кресло и задрал подбородок. Краем глаза он покосился на Штаффена и вдруг подумал, что даже не позаботился узнать, где поместили мальчишку — не ровён час, оруженосец нажалуется старшему братцу, а с того станется потребовать объяснений, отчего господин экстерриор пренебрегает взятыми на себя обязанностями… Он беззвучно выругался.  
  
— Питер, как вам спалось? Вас, кстати, устроили вместе с кем-то из порученцев герцога?  
  
— Да, с Коннером-младшим. Благодарю, монсеньор, я спал хорошо, — ответил «спрутёныщ» после почти незаметной паузы.  
  
Эта пауза сказала Марселю очень много — мальчишка не привык, чтобы господин экстерриор интересовался делами своего оруженосца. М-да. Фридрих что-то говорил о маскараде… надо бы взять виконта с собой. Проявить, так сказать, внимание. Не дело ему болтаться среди чужаков в одиночестве — Придды Приддами, но щенок же ещё совсем, а беспризорные щенки имеют обыкновение жрать всякую дрянь и снюхиваться с чужими шавками. Вспомнить вот хоть…  
  
_Минуточку… А?!. Нет… Нет, не может быть! Твари Закатные мать твою раком!!!_  
  
Только по совершенно ошалелому лицу Штаффена и воплю брадобрея, который едва не раскроил бритвой щёку своего клиента, граф Валмон понял, что выбранился вслух. Но ему было плевать. Как был, с намыленными щеками и салфеткой на шее, он вылетел из кресла и забегал из угла в угол по спальне. Потом всё же заставил себя вернуться, даже извинился перед перепуганным брадобреем, с трудом вытерпел процедуру бритья до конца и выслал всех прочь. Штаффен, уходя, всё таращил на него глаза, и в иное время Марсель бы посмеялся над тем, что пары бранных слов довольно, чтобы напугать родственничка Валентина Придда, однако сейчас ему было не до смеха. Он сжал кулаки и вновь заметался по комнате.  
  
_«Ты? Это ты?»_  
  
«Вы, должно быть, обознались, господин регент».  
  
«Я был уверен, что ты его вспомнишь…»  
  
…Немыслимо.  
  
Усилием воли Марсель вызвал в памяти карточный стол в особняке Капуль-Гизайлей, закушенную губу Марианны и круглощёкую мордашку юного дворянчика, которому цвета Алвы, пожалуй, даже шли: синий подчёркивал глубину глаз, а чёрный превосходно оттенял золотисто-русые волосы… О чём он думает?!  Нет, это форменное безумие — здесь, в Гаунау, да ещё в подобной роли… Или всё же не безумие? А ведь Рокэ говорил. Твари Закатные! Неужели правда? То-то лицо показалось знакомым… Но как это вообще возможно — десять-то лет спустя?!  
  
О судьбе пропавшего наследника Окделлов в Талиге давным-давно не вспоминали. Во всяком случае, Марсель последний раз слышал это имя, когда стихло безумие Излома, и страна начала потихонечку зализывать раны. Всё ещё было страшно, непонятно, зыбко… но кровь на запястьях Алвы не проступала более — и в конце концов Марсель поверил, что им удалось «не расплескать колодцы». Именно тогда новоиспечённый кансилльер предложил столь же новоиспечённому господину регенту провести стародавний обряд и разбить гербовую доску рода Окделлов. Надор предлагалось передать во владение короля, вдовую герцогиню с почётом отправить в монастырь, а её дочерей пристроить замуж за людей достойных и сплавить куда подальше — лучше всего в Кэналлоа. Тем более что  старшая из девиц Окделл уже всеми возможными способами выказала своё пристрастие к южному типу мужчин.  
  
Алва молча выслушал всё, что имел сказать Савиньяк. А потом приказал разговоров на эту тему впредь не заводить — да в таких выражениях, что господин кансилльер явственно скрипнул зубами. Надор отошёл новому графу Лараку, Реджинальду, который во время бунта выказал достойную преданность династии Олларов. Кстати, оный граф во время аудиенции у регента держался весьма недурно и сумел ввернуть в разговор, что считает себя лишь временным властителем провинции и верит: рано или поздно в права вступит законный её наследник. Алва тогда кивнул ему с почти дружелюбным видом. Позже Марсель осторожно полюбопытствовал, с чего это господину регенту вздумалось заботиться о правах своего пропавшего оруженосца — тем паче, что кости этого самого оруженосца, должно быть, уже давно уже растащили стервятники. Алва бросил на Марселя  устало-снисходительный взгляд. Он теперь частенько так смотрел, и Марсель даже боялся думать, что скрывается за этой снисходительностью. После Излома и всего, что им довелось пережить за последние годы, он понимал: о творящемся в Талиге и за его пределами Алве известно более, чем любому смертному. А возможно, и бессмертному тоже.  
  
— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал Алва, рассеянно постукивая по ободку бокала с неизменной «Кровью». — Он жив. Не знаю уж, где его носит, но жив.  
  
— Почему ты так уверен? — не выдержал Марсель. Алва усмехнулся.  
  
— Потому что живы мы. И всё вокруг тоже.  
  
Марсель оторопело заморгал, и Алва, вздохнув, потёр пальцами виски.  
  
— Излом не пережить без четвёрки Повелителей. Умри Окделл, мы наверняка столкнулись бы с чем-то, что было бы… не остановить.

 

Последние слова господина регента прозвучали так, что Марсель мигом утратил желание продолжать этот разговор — да и вообще говорить о Ричарде Окделле. Не то чтобы это оказалось сложно: в окружении регента на имя его бывшего оруженосца словно бы наложили негласный запрет, а молодой граф Ларак безвылазно сидел в своей новой вотчине, пытаясь — и даже с некоторым успехом — привести в порядок дела провинции, и никаких вестей о пропавшем кузене не присылал. Правда, была пара моментов, когда Марсель испытал чувство, которому даже не смог дать определенное название — это была не ревность, злость или недоумение, а нечто среднее, от чего пренеприятнейшим образом ныло в животе. Первый раз — когда он узнал, что указом регента Надор на пять лет освобождён от налогов, второй — когда адмирал Вальдес, прибывший в Олларию на празднества в честь очередного Фабианова дня, вместо нового оруженосца представил ко двору молодую супругу — в девичестве Айрис Окделл. Все были в ажитации: дочь покойного Эгмонта и прежде слыла девицей глупой и сумасбродной, но теперь она воистину презрела приличия — не дождалась ни благословения матери, ни согласия опекуна, и фактически сбежала с кэналлийцем. Даже спустя месяц после отъезда адмирала с жёнушкой в Хегсберг, придворные всё ещё судили и рядили, как эти двое умудрились спеться за три дня знакомства. Злые языки поговаривали, что девица Окделл, не имея возможности заполучить оригинал, пораскинула мозгами и сумела ловко окрутить копию… намекали, разумеется, на внешнее сходство Родгера Вальдеса с Алвой. Но Марселя задевало не это. Когда новобрачные явились пред светлые очи регента, тот некоторое время молчал и недвижно смотрел на них — придворные замерли, предвкушая скандал, но уже через несколько секунд Алва улыбнулся, поздравил молодую пару, и инцидент был исчерпан. Вот только Марсель долго не мог избавиться от воспоминаний об остановившемся взгляде любовника — и от странной мысли, что значения этого взгляда лучше не понимать.

— …монсеньор?  
  
Голос у незаметно вошедшего Штаффена был весьма нервозный. Марсель, вздрогнув, повернулся.  
  
— Ну что вам ещё?  
  
Вышло резко, почти грубо. Мальчишка ощутимо напрягся, даже губу прикусил от обиды — но Марселю было всё равно. У него пока ещё не получалось свыкнуться с мыслью, что Ричард Окделл не истлевает где-нибудь в овраге, а имеет наглость пребывать в полном здравии, да ещё и мять своей свинячьей задницей королевские перины. _Рихи. Рихи, провались оно всё!.._ Марсель заскрипел зубами. Штаффен вдруг побледнел — теперь он выглядел по-настоящему испуганным, и это привело Марселя в чувство. Надо было немедля прекратить вести себя как эрэа, увидевшая в своём будуаре мышь, и выяснить, в чём дело.  
  
— Что вы хотели, Питер?

— Приглашение на обед, монсеньор,  — осторожно ответил Штаффен, и протянул Марселю конверт из вощеной бумаги, запечатанный зеленым сургучом. Печать была незнакомая.  
  
— От кого это?  
  
— От некой графини фон Леманн, монсеньер, — ответил мальчишка.  
  
Имя тоже было незнакомо Марселю. Он поморщился, думая, что дамы всюду одинаково навязчивы. Оная графиня наверняка отрекомендуется доброй знакомой покойного батюшки — тот знался, наверное, с доброй половиной дворянства Золотых Земель — а потом окажется мамашей целого выводка дочек, которых надобно пристроить повыгодней… Он лениво сломал печать, пробежался взглядом по убористым буковкам. потом моргнул и перечитал уже  внимательно. В письме было всего две строчки.

 _«Спешу довести до сведения господина экстерриора Талига, что жизни господина регента Талига в Гаунау угрожает огромная опасность. Враги Талига не дремлют. Будьте настороже»_  
  
Все мысли об Окделле вымело из головы в один миг. Марсель сжал конверт в кулаке и постарался придать лицу спокойное выражение.  
  
— Господин регент у себя?

— Час назад отбыли на конную прогулку, монсеньор. Оттуда отправятся завтракать с графом Патеном.

— Посыльный ещё здесь?

— Нет, монсеньор, — ответил мальчишка. — Он сразу ушёл. Но если вы хотите отправить ответ, я…  
  
— Нет, ответа не будет. — Марсель старался говорить как можно более равнодушным тоном. — Быстро прикажите седлать Огонька и скажите, что мне нужно четверо гвардейцев для сопровождения. Я намерен ехать в посольство.  
  
Штаффен поклонился и вышел за дверь. Марсель кликнул лакея, велел подать сапоги для верховой езды и перевязь. Ощутив привычную тяжесть шпаги на бедре, он почувствовал себя немного лучше, однако зажатое в ладони письмо словно бы жгло ему кожу. Это было далеко не первое анонимное послание, полученное графом Валмоном, но проклятое «жизни господина регента угрожает опасность» гудело в голове, как набат. Отмахнувшись от принесенной лакеем шляпы, Марсель вихрем слетел по лестнице, вскочил в седло и с такой силой ударил коня шпорами, что бедный Огонёк всхрапнул от обиды. К счастью, до посольского особняка было не более десяти минут ходу. Распугивая горожан и собак, Марсель со своим маленьким отрядом пронесся по улицам, и вскоре один из гвардейцев уже колотил кулаками в ворота, зычно выкликая привратника. Оставив гвардейцев во дворе и приказав им быть готовыми в любую минуту отбыть на поиски регента, Марсель взбежал по лестнице и без доклада ввалился в кабинет Патена. После яркого утреннего солнца глаза не сразу привыкли к полумраку, Марсель прищурился, огляделся вокруг и с облегчением выдохнул: Патен, по-совиному хлопая глазами, таращился на него из глубины огромного кресла, а в соседнем кресле сидел Алва в костюме для верховой езды. _Слава Создателю, цел и невредим…_

— Где пожар? — поинтересовался Алва, с насмешливым любопытством разглядывая своего взмыленного экстерриора.  
  
Марсель вдруг вскипел. Презрев все требования этикета, он шагнул вперёд, трясущимися от злобы руками вытащил из-за пазухи измятый конверт и почти швырнул его на колени Алвы. Патен чуть слышно крякнул от изумления. Но Марселю было плевать. Он отвесил Алве поклон и прищелкнул каблуками.  
  
— Вот.  
  
Алва, не меняя выражения лица, развернул конверт, изучил содержимое и, хмыкнув, передал письмо Патену. Тот внимательно прочитал письмо, тяжко вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Я так и думал. Надо немедленно известить Его Величество. И как минимум вдвое усилить вашу охрану, господин регент. И…  
  
— Может, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит? — Марсель окончательно сорвался и повысил голос. Патен, осуждающе сдвинув брови, покосился на Алву, но, видимо поняв, что на сей раз герцог Алва склонен не обращать внимания на выходки графа Валмона, встал и, шаркая, поплёлся к бюро. Спустя несколько секунд Марсель держал в руках ещё одно письмо — письмо, текст которого почти до последней буквы повторял то, что было получено им самим.  
  
 — Подкинули в окно будки привратника за двадцать минут до того как вы… появились, граф. — Патен пожевал губами. — Что насчет вашего?  
  
— Марсель, ради Создателя, сядьте, — в голосе Алвы впервые послышалось легкое раздражение. — На вас смотреть тошно.  
  
Марсель, вертя в руках измятое анонимное послание, послушно подтащил к камину третье кресло, уселся и подробно рассказал, что произошло. За время рассказа он немного успокоился, ощутил стыд за свое скандальное поведение и, взглядом испросив разрешения Алвы, взял второе письмо. Почерки на первый взгляд были разные, однако батюшкины уроки отпечатались в памяти Марселя крепко-накрепко. Несколько минут поизучав письма, он покачал головой и заявил:  
  
— Это написано одной рукой!  
  
— С чего бы? — Алва, прищурясь, подался вперёд. Патен вытянул шею, как старая черепаха. Марсель, с трудом скрыв довольную улыбку, разгладил листы и, держа их за кончики, продемонстрировал обоим.  
  
— Видите, как изогнут хвостик у этих «Б»? «Р» тоже всюду одинаковое. К тому же чернила одни и те же — поверьте, для намётанного глаза разница между ароматическими чернилами «Милая пастушка» и хорошими чернилами из морисского ореха ещё больше, чем между любимой вами «Чёрной Кровью» и картофельной бормотухой из Надора… — он всё же не удержался, и чуть было не прикусил себе язык, произнеся последнее слово. Алва бросил на Марселя острый взгляд и вновь хмыкнул.  
  
— Прелестно. Что ж, возможно, это всего лишь глупая шутка кого-то из добрых горожан города Шванвайсберг.  
  
 — Господин регент, сейчас не время… вы не хуже меня знаете, что это не шутка. Я все же считаю, что надо немедля известить Его Величество, — кажется, Патен тоже решил, что к Закатным Тварям этикет. Марсель с нетерпением ждал ответа Алвы, но в следующий миг в дверь осторожно постучали, и в дверной щели появилась робкая физиономия слуги.  
  
— В чем дело? — раздраженно проскрипел Патен. Слуга замигал глазами.  
  
— Ваша милость, простите… к вам начальник округа прибыли. Барон фок Бергштайн видеть желают.  
  
Марсель вздрогнул. Все пережитое утром нахлынуло вновь, в ушах зашумело, и сквозь этот шум он с трудом расслышал голос Алвы.  
  
— Та-ак. — протянул Алва. — А вот это уже интересно. — и, даже не взглянув на вскинувшегося Патена, коротко приказал лакею, — Проси.  
  
Зрачки глаз его знакомо расползлись по радужке, поглощая чернотой яркую синеву, и Марсель вновь содрогнулся. Спустя минуту оглушительной тишины в коридоре послышались тяжёлые шаги. Дверь распахнулась — и оживший мертвец, которого когда-то звали Ричардом Окделлом, вошёл в комнату.

* * *

Бергштайн — видит Создатель, Марсель до сих пор и не мог поверить, что этот здоровенный солдафон _(Рихи, чтоб тебя, Ри-иихи!)_ и пухлощёкий надорский дурачок, одно лицо — переступил порог, и в кабинете сразу стало тесно. Патен, кряхтя, встал, чтобы поздороваться с гостем, Марсель тоже поднялся. Алва лишь кивнул. Бергштайн отвесил тот самый механически-изящный поклон, памятный Марселю с проклятой жанровой сценки у пруда, скороговоркой пробормотал приветствия. Потом цепко осмотрел комнату и задержался взглядом на подметных письмах, которые Марсель так и не выпустил из рук. Тот ощутил глупейшее желание спрятать письма за спину, но не успел и шевельнуться, как Бергштайн подался вперед и бухнул со всей солдатской прямотой:  
  
— Вижу, что вы уже в курсе неприятностей, случившихся этим утром. Хочу сразу же сообщить вам, господа, что Его Величество передает господину регенту Талига свои сожаления. Равно как и уверения в том, что инцидент будет тщательнейшим образом расследован, и что сия гнусная провокация никоим образом не помешает вашим совместным планам. Также Его Величество приказал сообщить, что будут приняты меры повышенной охраны для всех посольских резиденций, и в первую очередь для охраны господина герцога лично. Покой уважаемых гостей Гаунау для Его Величества составляет первейший приоритет.  
  
— Как мило со стороны Его Величества, — процедил Алва, поедая Бергштайна взглядом. Бергштайн и бровью не повел.  
  
— Его Величество настаивает, что это лишь попытка врагов вбить клин между Гаунау и Талигом — и попытка весьма жалкая. Однако, исходя из обстоятельств дела, меры следует принять весьма значительные, пусть даже они и покажутся господину регенту излишними.  
  
— Полагаете, меня следует поместить в хрустальный гроб под неусыпную охрану горных великанов? — осведомился Алва тоном столь сладким, что Марсель прямо таки почувствовал, как внутри все слипается. Однако в следующую секунду брови регента сдвинулись, и следующая фраза прозвучала куда как жёстче:  — Что вы имеете в виду под «обстоятельствами дела», барон?  
  
— Такие же письма получены послами еще четырех держав, господин регент, — ответил Бергштайн.  
  
— Какими именно?  
  
— Гайифа, Дриксен, Агария и Алат, господин регент.  
  
У Марселя пересохло во рту. Все было несоизмеримо серьезнее, чем показалось ему изначально, и по спине вновь сползла ледяная змейка страха. Кажется, Бергштайн почуял это и развернулся к нему.  
  
— Его Величество настроен крайне серьёзно, граф. Резиденции послов будут находиться под охраной королевской гвардии. Тайная Канцелярия выделит людей для проверки корреспонденции и наблюдения за кухней. Что касаемо господина регента и вас, то ваше благополучие для Гаунау является задачей первостепенной. Государь потребовал, чтобы вашей защитой занимались те, кому он доверяет более всего.  
  
— Вы говорите о личной охране Его Величества, господин полковник? — молчавший до этого Патен уважительно приподнял брови. Бергштайн кивнул.  
  
— Так точно, господин посол. За здоровье и жизнь герцога Алвы и графа Валмона я буду отвечать лично. Дополнительно — двадцать гвардейцев королевской охраны внутри и вне особняка и минимум десять агентов в штатском. Уверяю, что мы приложим все силы, и любая попытка нанести вред уважаемым гостям Гаунау будет безжалостно пресечена.  
  
Марсель изнемогал от желания брякнуть что-нибудь вроде «Будем надеяться, что охранять покой высочайших особ вы умеете не хуже, чем кувыркаться с оными особами на перинке». Краем глаза он видел одобрение на лице Патена и Алву, чья ухмылка, в обычные времена неотразимая и ироническая, сейчас скорее напоминала оскал. Так криво и безрадостно скалились висельники, украшавшие Олларию при Таракане. Смотреть на это было почти невыносимо.  
  
— Верно ли я понял, что из соображений безопасности вам придётся жить с нами под одной крышей, барон? — спросил Алва, теребя манжеты. Марсель знал эту его привычку — и знал, что означает она тщательно скрываемую нервозность. Бергштайн снова кивнул.  
  
— Это вынужденная мера, господин регент. Надеюсь, моё присутствие вас не обременит.  
  
Алва вновь скривился — почти брезгливо. Марсель вдруг понял, что он в бешенстве — и что уста его, всегда таящие в себе яд, подобный яду ползучих нухутских гадин, сейчас переполнились до краёв. Он не ошибся.  
  
— Помилуйте, барон. Обременить вы можете разве что обозную девку — ну или служанку на постоялом дворе.  
  
У Патена по-щучьи вытянулось лицо. Марсель, мысленно проклиная всё на свете, уже готов был вклиниться в приятную беседу — ещё не хватало, чтобы оскорблённый барончик поскакал к любовничку с жалобами на невыносимое обращение, и… Бергштайн вдруг посмотрел на Алву в упор и улыбнулся так спокойно и открыто, что у того дёрнулся уголок рта.  
  
— О, на этот счёт вы можете не волноваться, господин регент. Я ни в коей мере не собираюсь беспокоить вас подобным образом — столь далеко мои полномочия не распространяются.  
  
Алва моргнул. Несчастного Патена было искренне жаль — старик съежился в кресле, точно мелкий зверёк, ожидающий, что его вот-вот снесёт порывом ураганного ветра. Но хуже всех пришлось Марселю. Он не мог справиться с собой — изнутри поднялась волна смеха, глупого, неумолимого, обжигающего, точно кипяток, почти мучительного. Марсель торопливо прикрыл рот, чтобы выдать подступающий приступ за кашель, но увы. Попытка не удалась — и граф Валмон, экстерриор богоспасаемого Талига, опытный дипломат и царедворец, привыкший держать себя в руках в самой опасной ситуации, вдруг истерически звонко квакнул в собственный кулак.  
  
По виску, гадко щекоча, скатилась капля пота. Марсель торопливо пробормотал «Приношу извинения» — язык его почти не слушался, чувство стыда и неловкости было всепоглощающим, сродни Закатному Пламени. Он покосился на Патена — тот, похоже, решил, что самое осмотрительно при таком конфузе — прикинуться мёртвым; потом на Бергштайна. Подлец прикусил губу — и вот теперь-то Марсель увидел, чётко разглядел в огромной фигуре и бесстрастной физиономии голенастого надорского щенка, смотревшего когда-то на Рокэ Алву одновременно с ненавистью и обожанием — и была этом какая-то непереносимо горькая, злая ирония, от которой хотелось завыть… Наконец, он  осмелился глянуть на Алву и замер: тот тоже смотрел на Марселя, и во взгляде его гнев мешался с изумлением и даже обидой, приличествующими скорее юнцу, который в публичном месте выслушал неожиданную грубую отповедь. Впрочем, это длилось не дольше секунды — Алва вновь моргнул и отвёл глаза. В тот же миг Бергштайн звонко щёлкнул каблуками и поклонился.  
  
— Господа, прошу прощения, но я вынужден оставить вас — мне следует заняться осмотром особняка и проверкой, а так же и расквартировать охрану. Господин регент, во дворе ждёт отряд из пяти гвардейцев королевской охраны. Отныне они будут следовать за вами неустанно. Его Величество просил напомнить, что ждёт вас с господином экстерриором к обеду к пяти часам пополудни — после обеда предусмотрена аудиенция, на которой вы сможете задать все интересующие вас вопросы и обсудить дела. Всего наилучшего, господа.  
  
Хлопнула дверь, по коридору вновь пробухали тяжёлые шаги. Несколько мгновений в комнате царила тишина, потом Патен нервно потёр руки и встал.  
  
— Надеюсь, всё сложится, гм, благополучно, — проскрипел он, исподтишка внимательно оглядывая Алву. — Может быть, нам стоит закусить, господа? Завтрак мигом подадут, а после…  
  
— Благодарю, граф, — сухо сказал Алва, поднимаясь. — Кажется, я сыт по горло.  
  



End file.
